The Pride Of The Imp
by Axel Starr
Summary: What if Tyrion Lannister had a son with Tysha? How will Tyus Lannister fare in the great game?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tyrion**_

" _And Tyrion, send a raven to your son, I need him here."_

Those are the last words his father said to him before leaving for King's Landing to act as the Hand of the King, for his useless nephew, Joffrey. On the road, Tyrion's mind whirled to the things he needed and should do at the capital to somehow rectify the chaos that is emanating at the court right now. The war, the corruption, the disorder, that can be primarily attributed from her dear sister and nephew who had been tearing the realm apart from the day the latter took off Ned Stark's head from his body.

 _May the Gods help me_

As far as he is concerned, taking the right measures will not cure the entirety of the sickness of the court as he expected that Joffrey would only permit him or barely listen to him so much as the boy did not even listen to his mother nowadays.

 _It's her fault for making her son a monster of his own kind_

His mind drifted to his own son, Tyus. The memory of the boy immediately brought a smile to his face as he remembered their times together back in the rock. When Tyus is with him, he is a witty, jolly, good lad. Well, more silent than himself as he is the one who do the talking and joking, while his son is more reserved, snorts and quiet laughs but his shots and japes are the best. Conversations usually ranged from history to the name of this lady who Tyrion caught staring at his son like he is a new dress for an upcoming tournament.

But Tywin's hold to his grandson also concerns Tyrion. Whenever his stern father is around his cub, the latter's demeanor changes. From a warm, easy going bright boy into a cold, cunning, unpredictable and justly cruel lord, his son suddenly becomes the heir apparent to Casterly Rock, as he thought that it is what his father is grooming Tyus for. His son, in return, accepted the old lion's challenge in honor of his father- the imp. Tyrion cannot be prouder of what a man his son has become, aside from his attempt to clean his father's name by making the imp spawn a force to be reckoned with. To give the impression that Tyrion did at least one right thing in his life which is Tyus.

 _Whatever my little boy will do or achieve, they will always think of me as such. A failure_

Now that his cub is in his father's grasp now, Tyrion just hopes that his son will still be _his son_ when they meet again.

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

"Lord Tywin- ... Grandfather." He immediately corrected himself followed by a smooth bow.

"Tyus."

He noticed a small and scruffy girl at the other side of the solar hesitantly taking her leave but Tywin meant for her to stay. "My cup bearer, a bright little one. Even brighter than my men."

Tyus slightly bowed to greet the cupbearer while he took a seat as motioned by his grandfather, who stares at him intently. He quickly noted that he is currently under inspection rather than scrutiny as to whether he will pass his approval of bearing their family name and words that are highly regarded as ever. He held his gaze as he raised his chin and wore a neutral expression until he noticed a small flicker of approval in Lord Tywin's eyes. Then he is suddenly surprised.

 _Tywin Lannister smiled_

But it was more of a smirk. You can only just receive such from him.

"Why have you summoned me? Milord."

"You are my grandson, Tyus."

"- Grandfather." He almost stammered while correcting himself, again. Although his own expression didn't change on the outside, he has his palm on his face inside.

"As I've said, you are my grandson. And as you can see, I sent your father to the capital for your cousin's aid, His Grace, before he made another grave mistake." He spat the last words as he continued. "You are here-

"To help rally our forces in the battlefield to ensure victory for our house, grandfather."

Lord Tywin slightly shifted in his seat "It is just the right time for you to get out of the rock, and experience the heat of battlefield, Tyus. I'm afraid that sitting in that seat I gave you might have dulled your senses."

The young Lannister quietly snorted the attempted jape. On his 13th name day, his grandfather gave him a seat on the rock's council affairs, concerning a portion of the port's trading ships, as Tywin acknowledged his fascination for ships and diplomacy. The people perceived the act as the _imp spawn_ is following his old man's footsteps, given that his father had managed other affairs in the rock during his younger years. Tyus smiles whenever he hears that tale.

"The young wolf had already taken parts of the Westerlands, which is rightfully ours. While Stannis is at Dragonstone, attempting to knock at the Red Keep anytime soon, as far as I know, they can barely handle the incoming attack. Also, our numbers are wearing...thin. We could only face one after another."

"I heard about the Tyrells."

"Yes, and they will demand a reward."

"But you did the right thing," Tyus stated.

"...if, they accept."

A Lannister man arrived and interrupted the discussion looking disoriented. "Apologies my lord, but a raven arrived from King's Landing."

* * *

 **A/N: Aside from the fact that I don't own any of these (except the OC), this is my first fic. Hope It's fine.**

 **Cred to GRRM, D &D and company.**

 **Ps. It is based on the TV series as I hope to continue this until it reaches post-season 6. More like quenching the thirst.**

 **This story starts with Season 2, when Tywin camps in Harrenhal and about to go to King's Landing.**

 **The OC's name is pronounced as (Tie- use), son of Tyrion but grew up under Tywin's tutelage. Although the boy is taken from him, Tyrion didn't stop taking care of his son. The result is that his whoring was lessened, but it was still there, especially when Tyus was old enough to understand what he's doing.**

 **This was just a very brief prologue. Don't worry there's more to come x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tyus**_

 _The Stranger must have been busy right now_

Tyus muttered to himself as he continued to fight his way along the battle. Wherever he looked, from left to right, behind him, in front, there are lives being taken. Baratheon forces, Lannister's and _Tyrell's_ , armed in their own right aim to defeat their enemies.

A knight armed in golden armor with a Stag sigil kills a man at his side, then another, and another. Tyus stares at the man in wonder, not because of the number men he killed but for his armor be that grand in a battle like this where a man's garb doesn't matter as long as he gets to kill an enemy. The knight suddenly stops in his movement as if he noticed an eye at him then snaps his head at Tyus. The young lion then tore away his gaze at the knight as he quickly realized his identity- _The Knight of Flowers wearing what might be Lord Renly's armor. How fitting._

As his sword slashed into a foe's neck, he looked around and saw that the Baratheon men are retreating.

 _Victory_. The little child in him beamed up with the realization

They were already severely outnumbered by the time the Lannister- Tyrell men arrived in the city. There's no other choice other than retreating if they want to have their lives spared at the end of this battle. The Stags came from the shore and attempted to breach the Mud Gate while defending themselves from the arrows that were fired at them at the same time. _You can only do one at a time._

"FOR KING JOFFREY!" He heard the men shout.

 _What. The. Fuck._

He looked around to search for his beloved nephew but no avail, he is nowhere to be seen. As he expected, Joffrey did not have a single strand of bravery and might for his people who are willing to shed blood for him. But where is he? Behind his kind mother's skirts. _What kind of King is that? A coward._

 _May the Seven bless this city much further, the King's Landing need it._

He killed a few men in an effort before sighting a man who's crouching on the ground. Tyus immediately approached him to help because he thought that he is injured and might still be saved but as he got near, it was really his unconscious father the man is holding on to.

"Get him inside the gates and I'll get a maester. The battle is almost finished. The city is safe." He said while assisting the man and his father upon getting up.

"Why is he here? He shouldn't be up in front of the battle! Did he want to die?" Tyus angrily asked the squire when he noticed a large wound on his father's face as they head back.

"He led the city forces in the absence of King Joffrey, my lord. Upon not seeing the King, the men did not see who they are fighting for and lost their morale. Until your father stand up for them." He proudly remarked his lord's actions.

"Brave." Tyus snickered. "Your Lord is really a fool you know, but I am proud of him. Very proud."

* * *

 _Now this is how they treat their savior, letting him rest in a fucking sewer of a room_

Tyus had only seldom left his father's side while the latter is unconscious, only when his presence is demanded by his grandfather, who has been reinstated as the Hand of the King, relieving his father of his duties.

Seeing that his father stirred, Tyus attentively looked at his father who had a bandage almost covering half of his face due to the nasty wound that he will wear for the rest of his life. He heard footsteps approaching, and he sees Lord Varys, the Master of Whisperers "Lord Tyus, the Queen Regent demands your presence at the court." But before he can answer, his father groaned louder and opened his eyes.

"Father, it's me." With a silly smile on his face

"Tyus?!" His wide-eyed father asked him blankly while lightly touching the bandage on his own face.

"What? Are you blind now too? I thought the wound hadn't touched your eye old fool." Tyus mockingly said while snickering

"Stop it. Don' !" As his father struggled to contain his smile

Varys interrupted with a sympathetic face "Unfortunately, Lord Tyrion, I have to bear bad news for you as you have been relieved of your services to the realm as the acting Hand of the King since Lord Tywin had reclaimed it." As he gave the little lord a parchment. "On a lighter note, you have been moved into your new chambers, more comfortable and easier to reach than the grueling climb in the Tower of the Hand." "And also Lord Tyrion, I have a visitor for you..."

Tyus looked at the doorway as he saw a woman enter, who he notably thought that she is not a Westerosi. He immediately stands and bows at the sight of the woman. She immediately dispels it with a sweet smile "No, no my lord you don't have to. I'm just a handmaiden... Lady Sansa Stark's handmaiden."

 _His Lover_. He immediately understands who is the woman for his father, the way the latter cast his eyes down and did not look at the interaction in front of him. He also acknowledged the woman's accent.

"No, no, it's okay, it doesn't matter. I intended to." Tyus waved his hand with a small smile.

His father looked up to him upon hearing his, and he flashed him a smile. _There's nothing to be ashamed of it father,_ Tyus thought himself. As a presence of someone who cares for him will do him good as it had already taken away Tyrion's habit of whoring, from what he had learned. Good news for his grandfather, _and also a grave one_ , he thought. Although he will miss his father's japes to accompany him in his escapades to various brothels as he already accustomed himself to say no for an answer. Tyrion is already used to with this kind of answer. But when he is stubborn as the wine sometimes get to him.

" _Do you want grandfather to massacre every damn whore in the rock?! I supposed you don't."_

 _On his 14th name day, his father brought a whore in his room "as a present" and locked him inside after the feast. When Tyus protested, and barked at the door of his chambers, his father merely insisted at the other side of it that "it is now time for you to become a man. You're charming my son, give them the benefit of having you once in a while." And he suddenly heeded at his father's words as the hands of the whore roam on his body._

 _From that day, Tyus, with the company of his father became the newest customer of brothels. This habit of his only lasted for a week as his Lord grandfather came in and stopped it as he personally caught Tyus and Tyrion entering their favorite brothel with the stare that will make a soul of a man leave his own body. But what chilled Tyus more is that those eyes were directed at him. His grandfather turned to leave the place, and he finds himself excusing at his father for a leave to follow the old lion. What he last saw from the pleasure house was his father's hard expression cast at the floor._

His body involuntarily jolted as he remembered Tywin Lannister's lesson for him. He tried not to dwell on the memory as he focused on the scene in front of him, back to the woman who have his father's attention as he remembered that have yet

to ask her name.

"So, what is your name?" He asked the woman who is already seated beside his father.

"Shae, my lord."

"Pleased to meet you, Shae. But I think me and Lord Varys here have to leave now as our presence is required somewhere." He said while not leaving the two lovers without flashing a small smile.

* * *

Tyus wondered how the people managed to listen to the shit their King is blabbering out. He found himself in the royal court as the rewards have just being given by his very generous cousin, King Joffrey. He hardly paid attention to the court order, for he knows that it is all a folly, instead, he focused himself more to the people that were given their own prizes.

 _Lady Margaery of House Tyrell is indeed a real beauty_

The most recent thought in Tyus' head as the lovely brunette stood in the court to answer his cousin's question. _A betrothal?_ He expected that a significant reward would be demanded by the Tyrells, but a marriage is not what crossed his mind. First, as his cousin, Tommen isn't even a man yet. While Myrcella was sent to Dorne to be betrothed to Prince Doran's son. His eyebrow quirked up as he noticed Margaery's dress. _Revealing_ he thought, although the dresses in the South particularly in King's Landing bares far more skin than that of the North, from what he have heard. But Lady Margaery's dress is a rare feat in the court. As no one will dare to come here and dress like that while attending the matters of the realm.

"... I have come to love you from afar."

 _What? Did she really just said that?_ As the said, words cut him from his musings. He struggled not to throw his head back to laugh but he managed to maintain a straight face throughout the exchange between Lady Margaery and he remembered that his cousin is already betrothed to the Stark girl, who his family is holding as a hostage in exchange to his uncle Jaime before the matters got out of hand (is that a pun). _They meant set her aside then._ A proposition Tyus deemed wise because the people would not want a daughter of a traitor and of the North to be their Queen.

 _House Tyrell really wants their Rose to be the Queen then. Marrying their daughter to the Kings from the either side of the war._ He wondered why they didn't marry their daughter to Robb Stark. The man is a formidable one, much better 'King' than his cousin will ever be, he must admit. _Well, King or no king any man might be better than Joffrey._

The court roared in the dilemma at hand, as his aunt and Grand Maester said their sentiments toward the matter. By the look of his aunt Cersei, he can tell she will have none of it. He then noticed as she locked a sharp gaze at one of the ladies at the court, he followed it and guessed that the lady who's the subject of his aunt's scrutiny is the Stark girl. He found himself having some sort of pity towards the girl as he knows how the whole catastrophe affected her _all started because of aunt, Joffrey, and his father's imprisonment_ he muttered as he clenched his fist at the last subject, although it seemed that it is fine for him now as his father is with him at this very day not harmed by the Eerie but by the recent battle, not making any order to fight the Starks or anything. He decided then that he might as well behave the same until the words came out from the old lion himself.

He can't help but wonder if the girl had suffered enough in the capital, knowing that she is at the hands of his kind aunt and charismatic nephew. Now that their ties are gone, what will happen to her now? _Fucking pity,_ he muttered to himself for the girl is one of the particular kind of people Tyus is having conflicts for. As he knew he is secretly drawn towards _broken things,_ a trait he got from his father that he keeps hiding from the old lion.

As Joffrey announced gallantly his decision to marry and _cherish_ Lady Margaery, Tyus immediately get himself out of the court and out of this horse shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Cred to GRRM, D &D and alike**

 **I took some dialogue from the show. I hope y'all don't mind**

 **Ps. Thank you for the reviews. Much love x**

 **Pss. With the pairing, well, it will reveal itself. Soon. With the timeline that I adopted and the siding of the OC I made, I only have one in mind.**

* * *

 _ **Tyrion**_

He heard a quiet knock at his elegant door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, _only_ your son. Unless you're getting tired of seeing my face every now and then." His boy said mockingly.

Tyrion opened the door and is welcomed by his son's mocking stare. "Are you expecting someone else?" As his son entered the room and quickly take a seat at the nearest chair.

He snorted "who would want to see such a scarred man aside from the known fact that he is only... _half."_

 _"_ Well that half man you're talking about saved their city." His son stated as he suddenly brought out a flagon of wine that he didn't notice when Tyus entered the chamber and searched for nearby flasks.

"Sadly, that's not what they have in mind."

Almost a week has passed since the battle, and the only people that personally commended him from his actions can only be counted on a single hand. His son, Varys, Podrick, Shae, and _Ser_ Bronn, who is now a knight anointed by Joffrey. _It seems that I should be thankful for at least being acknowledged_ , he thought, as his loving father did not even bother his presence around the Red Keep. Maybe another reason to be thankful for it also spares him from his father's withering glare and judgment.

"You seem... distraught."

"I assure you, my dearest son, that you will be if you can barely do anything but rot in this magnificent room." While taking a sip from his son's wine. "I must say this is better than fine, my son. You have such a great taste. You make your old man proud."

"You honor me, father."

Another knock came at his door, only to find out that it is his sister accompanied with Kingsguards.

The atmosphere of his room shifted, and he glanced to his son's direction, who now stood at the far corner. He is somehow pleased to see that he is armed and guaranteed to protect him if something happens. He bid his sister enter.

"What do you want?"

"Is there something wrong? I just want to see my little brother."

"Your grace." His son suddenly stepped out of his zone and walked closer to his sister, with a cooling stare of his own to match Cersei's. He is disappointed to see that this Tyus is not his son. _This is Tywin's grandson._

 _He wanted a True Lannister. He almost got it, not from his golden son but from the son he truly despises to last fiber of his being._

 _Almost._

He won't let his son vanish. Tyus is _his flesh. Not Tywin Lannister's._ _Over my dead rotting body._

Cersei gave her hand to be kissed as his son gave his courtesies with her signature smirk that he always wanted to remove from her face every time he sees it. "Nephew, you've grown. A Lannister, I see. Sadly your peasant of a mother left her mark on you. Your eyes, they should've been prettier if it's even."

His son gave a little smile and calmly replied. "Although I already got used to receiving compliments about my eyes, one from the queen _regent_ stands out of them all."

 _Serves her right._ Tyrion thought himself.

His sister turned to him. "You are lucky of having such a son, my brother. We all thought before that if you have children it will eventually come out like you. I guess you prayed hard to the Gods as you were _spared."_

"I might have granted your wish for an existence of other imps running around the halls of Casterly Rock and Red Keep bearing our name, but I think the Seven Kingdoms will run out of wine if that had happened. So yes, I prayed." He said casually. _Our father will also behead me if that happens my sweet sister._

"Speaking of wine do you want one?"

"I have to decline. I came to discuss matters with you. _Privately."_ She then glanced at Tyus, who then asked to take his leave giving a last glance at him. Once the door closed, his sister started. "I heard you requested an audience with Father?"

"So you've heard."

"What will you tell him?"

"Why do you care about what will I-"

"Because you're a liar."

"Any particular lies?"

"You're a clever man, but you're not as clever as you think you are."

"Still makes me more clever than you."

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

Tyus decided to go near the docks as he wanted some sight of ships and sea that he had taken for granted back in the Westerlands, where he also have power over matters. Now he misses it. _What am I going to do now?_ As he is having a very productive stay in King's Landing for the preparation of his cousin's wedding. Not that he had a problem with his father's company as he really prefers to be here just for the sake of protecting him as much as he can from the people who wish him ill. It alarmed him when Podrick said that it was Ser Mandon Moore who attempted to kill his father during the Battle of the Blackwater. _From our own side_ , he thought as he already has a prospect as to who ordered his father to be killed, but it's better just to keep it to himself for the lack of evidence. Aside from the presence of Ser Bronn, he insisted that he personally wanted him safe.

He is approaching the vast view of the sea as he noticed two ladies sitting at the far end of the docks. He immediately noticed them as Shae, and her Lady, the Stark girl. He quietly walked close to them, and they did not notice him because they were busy arguing and the sound of the waves and birds hushed his footsteps.

"I wonder what brings the ladies here." He said while he is looking at the ships sailing off.

"Lord Tyus." Shae immediately gave her courtesies while the Stark girl seems caught off guard at his sudden presence, but gave her courtesies shortly. "This is my Lady Sansa Stark, my lord." Finally having a closer look at the lady compared from his time at the court, he must admit that the Stark girl is far more beautiful than any other ladies he had met before and could effortlessly rival his aunt and Lady Margaery's at that aspect. Although she looks Southron as he had also met ladies that came from the North. _She looks too pure,_ he thought. _I wonder how she managed to stay such in a place like this._ _Well, that's another one to think of some other time._

There is a short pause before the gaping lady finally speaks up. "Pleasure to meet you, my lord." She said as she flashed him a sweet smile when he kissed her hand. He is surprised that she didn't give him a cold greeting or an anxious one as he wears the house colors of the people who hold her as a guest in the capital. _Shae had told her about me._

He can't help but wonder why this Lady Sansa couldn't look steady straight at his eyes for long. He becomes uncomfortable and finally asked "Is there a problem in my face? My lady." "No... No, my Lord." She stammered. _She might have thought that there's something wrong with my eyes,_ he provided himself reason as he did not receive one. Tyus looked at Shae, and she gave a smile which says that is the way her lady is. To rectify the current situation as awkward as can be, he started a conversation.

"Have you ladies had ridden a ship before?" He said while his hands at the back and turning to face the sea.

There is again, a short pause before Shae first answered casually as if it was the most obvious answer in the world "I did, my lord. I'm not born here like you. I'm from Lorath." _Oh, she is not from here._ He mentally chided himself as he forgot the fact, but he let it be. He instead waited for another answer, but all he received is silence. He decided to press it. "How about you, Lady Sansa?" He turns to face the lady once more.

"I haven't yet, my lord. But I want to. Someday." She smiles and dreamily stares at the sailing ships.

 _Gods know she wants to leave._ _Well, who wants to stay in this forsaken place?_ As the streets of King's Landing smelt shit and piss, compared back in the West where the surroundings are much _nicer and neat_. His grandfather would probably request a private audience with the man responsible _and make him deliver a message to a place where he can't return alive or be sent to his death wish._ Tyus knew that the said tale is true since his father told him when he asked about the missing member he had known in the city council. The poor man's family had also vanished with him from the rest of the Westerlands and was never heard of again.

"I think you will enjoy it, Lady Sansa." He then gave her a small smile as he was rewarded with a smile of her own but it immediately faltered when he continued. "The sooner you've tried it, the better."

"I'm afraid that the Queen won't allow me, my lord. I am not allowed to leave the city at her command." She said while her eyes are cast down.

"Please forgive my aunt queen _regent,_ my lady. She has the habit of cutting anyone from their chance of happiness." "Apologies."

"You don't need to, my lord. I think, I understand. I am a daughter of a traitor anyway."

Tyus looked at Shae, and he caught her staring at him with her mouth thin and an apologetic expression. He didn't look at Lady Sansa to see her expression as he turned away and secretly shook his head at her answer. Tyus found himself disappointed to this Stark girl. _So this is how she is surviving King's Landing then,_ he thought to himself. _Northmen are not supposed to be this way, especially Starks._ But with the looming presence of her aunt and his bitch of a cousin in this place, that is one legitimate way to survive.

 _Pity._

Speaking of his cousin, he tried to shift the conversation to a lighter note. "Regardless, I congratulate you, my lady. You are now free from my cousin's _tender care._ You must be rather happy."

Lady Sansa clearly hesitated to answer him. "M- my lord, I loved King Jo-"

"You don't need to say that my lady, I know my cousin. Maybe better than you do." He tried to say it as tender as he can with a look in his eyes that convey understanding. He grabbed the crook of her arm lightly as he encouraged her to look at his eyes.

Lady Sansa glanced at Shae, who silently encourage her with a smile. Tyus is pleased to see as the lady's face softened as she blushed briefly and smiled at him. _Ah, a smile of a lady, a reward for a man's sweet words._ He smiled back at her.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed Shae straightened. Tyus followed her gaze at finding the Master of Coin approaching. _Littlefinger_ , he stood straight and cocked his head slightly to the side as he prepared to greet the _man._ But Lord Baelish beat him "It's nice to finally see the famed son of _Lord_ Tyrion Lannister." He stated with his own signature smile.

"And I to you Lord Baelish. It seems that the war... agrees with you, the new Lord of Harrenhal." Tyus stated calmly enough that it could be considered _chilling._ Littlefinger eyed him, but he returned the favor and stared at him the best way he can manage based on what he sees from his grandfather now and then.

Dismantling the tension arising, Lady Sansa greeted Lord Baelish, which made the latter turn his gaze away from him and smiled sweetly at her. He observed Littlefinger while they are talking and he noticed his lightheaded gaze with determination towards the girl to trust him. _It looks like someone has a plan,_ he thought.

Suddenly, the man became slightly uncomfortable of his company although he didn't show it and turned at him. "Is there a problem, my lord?" He shortly looked at Lady Sansa then back at him then he continued "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your courtship Lord Tyus, my dearest apologies." The lady in their company blushed after these words.

The young Lannister kept his straight face at Littlefinger, but he later gave him a smile that does not reach his eye. "Lord Baelish, I'm afraid to say you didn't interrupt anything. But if I am courting such a lady as fair as Lady Sansa here-" he paused as he stepped closer to him "-I will not allow you to interrupt us." He would have given Lord Baelish a credit of not showing anything, but he heard much from this man even back home from the rock. _So you want to play, my lordship._

"I see now why the Lord Hand ordered you to stay instead of manning the West." Tyus didn't mind anymore whether the statement is sarcastic or not as something came up in his mind.

"You honor me Lord Baelish, but I will have to take my leave, I hope Lady Sansa wouldn't mind." He flashed her a smile and ever rewarded with a blush and a sweet smile. "Lord Baelish, _my lady."_

Walking away from the docks, he decided that he should request a council from two people- his father and his grandfather _immediately._ The problem is to whom he will go _first._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the review guys.**

 **Tyus' age here is 17. I followed GoTwiki's info about Tyrion's age when he married Tysha which he was 16 instead of 14. Plus a year gap for her to give birth. So there you go. x**

* * *

 _ **Tywin**_

"What do you want, Tyrion?" He stood after finishing the letter. Tywin finally asked since Tyrion didn't get to the point immediately, asking nonsense questions that ripped his patience apart. Boasting his doings as the acting hand but all he really did was defying him by bringing a whore in his bed, getting drunk with low lives. _I should have known that it is a mistake to give him such power, Tyrion should have been in deep gratitude and did his best to advise his nephew but what did he do? He failed me._ _He was always a failure._ Tywin thought.

 _He must've wanted something,_ he thought. The drunken whoremonger wouldn't go here unless he wanted something.

"Why does everyone assume that I want something? Can't I simply visit with my beloved father? My beloved father, who somehow forgot to visit his wounded son after he fell on the battlefield." Tywin poured a drink for himself. He is aware of his well-being. But he really just chose to do more important matters such as fixing the mess the capital has become due to his absence and of course, working as the Hand to his grandson, the King, who also adds to his burden ever since he started the war. _It will be solved one at a time_.

"Maester Pycelle assured me your wounds are not fatal." He simply stated and drank from his cup.

"I organized the defense of this city. While you held court in the ruins of Harrenhal. I led the fray when the enemies ram the gate, while your grandson, _the King,_ quivered in fear behind the walls."

"What do you want, Tyrion?" Tywin stated coolly as he stared at him intently.

The little man didn't look at him but appeared that he was barely keeping it. "What do I want? A simple gratitude would be a start."

"Only Jugglers and singers require applause. You are a _Lannister_. Do you think I demand a garland of roses every time I suffered a wound on a battlefield? Hm?" He almost spat the words at Tyrion as he needs to learn this _lesson._ He is pleased to see the half man's scowl.

"And Tyrion, have you forgotten what I have done to your child? Hm? Need I remind you?"

Certainly, the words have captured his attention as he turned to face him and look at him straight in the eyes. _He hasn't forgotten then._ "I welcomed the boy in my house, clothed him, fed him, and allowed him to bear our name, my father's sigil and my grandfather's sigil, even if he is also a son of a whore. Your whore. You begged me, Tyrion."

The memory is still fresh for him. _He found out that his ill- mannered son had the nerve for secretly marrying a whore._ _Ever bringing disgrace for House Lannister._ _They have been married for a year now_ _since their searches to seize the two had proven futile_ _even he already repeatedly send the most brutal threats to his son for his harlot to reveal._ _None was heard from the two until Tyrion mysteriously returned at the gates of Casterly Rock carrying a babe with him._

 _He immediately ordered to take the babe from him._ _"Where is the whore, Tyrion?!"_

 _"The babe that you're holding, a boy, father, I have a son." He replied with a sad smile on his face."_

 _Furious that his son avoided the question, he asked again. "Tyrion, where is the whore?!"_

 _"His mother died giving birth to him, much like his father._ _A curse isn't it." He absent-mindedly said._

 _It seems familiar to him._

 _Upon knowing the truth, he somehow sees himself in Tyrion, who's looking equally devastated as him back when his wife had died, but surprisingly not harboring any hatred to the boy because of the longing look he sends his son. Tyrion must've thought he would kill his son._

 _What took Tywin away from his musings is that Tyrion ran in front of him and fell on his knees. "Father! Please, I beg you! Don't kill him! He is your grandson. He is a Lannister._ _He is innocent! He doesn't have anything to do with all these! It is my fault, it is all my fault!"_

 _Upon hearing these words, he instinctively turned to 'his grandson' and saw a strong babe with what appeared to be golden hair at the top of his head._ _He felt some sort of relief that he is not like his imp father._ _The babe opened his eyes and had woken from his peaceful sleep because of his father's frantic words and Tywin saw eyes that bear different colors from one another._ _Lannister green on the right and bright silver on the left._ _Tywin found himself smiling sadly at the sight._

 _He did not know what had gotten to him when proceeded to carry the babe and turned back to Tyrion, who is still on the ground, kneeling._ _Tywin suddenly had an idea._

" _Tyrion, stand." He said it with his usual authoritativeness and his son hesitantly do so and looked at his eyes with both hope and anxiousness._ _He gestures his son to follow him in his chambers for them to talk about the matter privately._ _They walked while Tywin still held the babe in his arms._ _He is awake but silent and still, seems quietly observing what is happening around him. Tywin found himself somehow impressed in the boy._

 _When the door was closed._ _Tywin laid the babe in the bed and did not waste time. "Are you willing to do anything to keep this boy alive?" He said while not tearing his eyes from the babe._

 _"Yes, father. Anything." Tyrion stated slowly._ _Tywin assumed then that he already knows what's next. And already prepared for it._

 _"Will you relinquish your claim to Casterly Rock?" He looked at his son as he sees that Tyrion is already looking at him with determination._

 _"If I do so, will he be your heir?" Tyrion answered while looking at his son who fell in his slumber once more._

 _'Wise,' he thought. "If he will become fair enough, yes. In his own right."_

 _Tyrion looked somehow disappointed at his answer._ _But he still nodded slowly after pondering for a while. "Yes, father. I will."_

"Of course, I do, father. How can I forget the time I sold the life of my son to your hands." His son sharply said to him in the present as it broke his musings.

Tywin did not really plan on killing the babe back then. He doesn't want to be branded as a _Kinslayer,_ and the boy, if thought well, might be the golden lion that would continue the legacy of their house. In the present, the boy, Tyus does well, he is quick minded, cunning, an able fighter and has the proper wits. But much to Tywin's dismay he still has his father's roots on him, for which he somehow effectively managed for once in a while. Tyus is the best grandson he can get from a son of a whore, and even better compared to his royal grandchildren, and he must admit to himself. But the boy will still have much to prove if he wants to be the heir to Casterly Rock and House Lannister.

"Well, as you can see, Tyrion, you owe a debt to me by keeping your son from a whore in our house. And you will keep on paying for it until your last breath." Tywin said while glaring at his dim- witted ungrateful son.

Tyrion noisily left his chair and stood. He angrily stared at his father without saying a word.

"Now, the least you can do is to serve House Lannister to its glory as much as you can and lessen the disgrace that you bring to it." Tywin spat, and Tyrion finally had enough and left. Tywin had added before his son walked out the doorway

"And one more thing, the next whore I'll catch in your bed I'll hang.

* * *

 _ **Tyrion**_

 _Two things._ Tyrion had spent time thinking about such. First is that Shae is in grave danger, _she's always at risk from the time I brought her here,_ he thought. The second is Shae's report that Littlefinger is looming on Sansa, and the latter must be protected. _I can only do so much now as my ever loving father removed any kind of power from me._

 _A bad combination_ , he thought. With a man like Littlefinger staying close to a naive girl like Sansa, what might happen will be very predictable. A loud knock startled him, hence breaking his pondering. The knock came again, but it is milder than the first. "Father." Muttered by the man outside. Tyrion then opened the door and bid his son to enter.

"I have something to discuss wi-"

"Where have you been? I thought I'll send Bronn to search for you, but we have no idea where did you go." He scolded his son at his sudden disappearance. He consulted Lord Varys, and the latter said that his spiders last saw him somewhere in the lands not so far from outside the Old gate.

Tyus sighed. "It's a long story." But he retained his curious gaze at his son until Tyus grabbed his shoulders lightly and pushed him to step back until he reached a chair and finally took a seat himself.

It is Tyrion's turn to sigh, and his expression became relaxed. "So, what is it?"

Tyus expression immediately becomes serious as he started his story in a hushed tone. "Father, I met Littlefinger a couple of days ago while I was with Lady Sansa."

This piqued Tyrion's interest as he leaned closer to his son in his equal hushed voice. "What? Have you noticed something? And my son, why are you with Sansa?" He said the last phrase with a mocking smile.

His son's eyes narrowed at him but continued "I think he plans to earn her trust, in later to achieve... Something." Tyus bit his lip before muttering the last word. But before he could respond his son clarifies it for him. "And while I am away, I came to know what is this _something."_

He can't help but ask "what is it?"

His son straightened "The reason why I am nowhere to be found the last few days is because I was searching for information personally about the recent events in the North." Tyus paused and gazed at him "Do not ask what place I reached just to get this information."

Tyrion muttered and smiled at him "Go on, you're a man now, my son."

His son smiled at this words and continued "I found out that Starks in Winterfell are killed, and the castle was burned. Father, being the only known living sibling of Robb Stark, Lady Sansa is now his heir. Which means she can be anyone's key to the North."

Tyrion continued "and now that Sansa's betrothal from Joffrey is now broken, she's free to receive suitors." He smiled proudly at his son and heavily patted his shoulder.

"So there goes Littlefinger."

"Father, I have come to you to seek counsel. What is the best course of action?"

Tyrion stood from his chair and poured himself and his son wine. "Shae had also pressed this concern to me, and my son I don't have the right to shield the girl from men who wishes to court her." An idea suddenly came to Tyrion's mind. His eyes widen, and he sharply turned to face his son, who's curious at his father's stare at him.

"I believe you always have the best interest of our house in your mind, and you're the best son that I could ever have." Tyrion tried to say it in his most serious way as possible to convince his son.

Tyus then realized what his father is implying, and he narrows his eyes at him "You're not serious?!"

"My son, I wish you found Lady Sansa, beautiful." He said with a smile while he gave a glass of wine to his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks, I found it hard to write Season 3 Sansa here. Well, because it's Season 3 Sansa. I hope it doesn't suck like TV Dorne.**

 **Should I show myself out? Or just... Lol.**

 **Ps. Tyus boy here don't concretely believe that Joffrey is an incest kid. Because like the reason of his grandfather (from my understanding), it is disgusting. And most importantly will bring their house down with so much shame.**

 **Bless everyone x**

* * *

 _ **Sansa**_

"Your hair, it is beautiful." Her handmaiden had said this to her almost every time she is brushing her hair. Sansa smiled at Shae's words even if she had grown used to it.

"My mother used to tell that to me, a lot. Back home." She smiled sadly.

 _Home._ The word alone makes her feel somber every time she said it or crosses her mind. _I miss home. Winterfell. Mother, Father, Robb, Bran, little Rickon and even Arya._ She wished that she could just return to Winterfell and live the life she had before everything happened. _But everything is different now,_ she thought.

But she can still reunite with her family. Lord Baelish offered her escape in King's Landing, for the sake of her mother. She will grab this chance that was given to her. Once she is told to leave, she will, and all these catastrophes will be left behind.

But what troubled her mind is Shae's notion that Lord Baelish wants something from her, and it is not okay. Sansa assured to her that Littlefinger is not in love with her, for he is too old that he can be her father. But Shae is not convinced.

They remained quiet as her handmaiden continued to brush her hair until a knock at her door came. "Who's there?" She stood up from her seat and looked at the mirror to check her appearance.

"Lord Tyus of House Lannister." She paused at the announced name and looked at Shae, who teasingly smiled at her.

After the battle, she repeatedly heard whispers and talks from giggling ladies around the Red Keep that a young and very handsome lion had arrived with the Lord Hand. She became worried in an instant for she thought that lions bear torment, from what she had experienced with the queen and Joffrey. But the young man in question also happened to be the son of Tyrion Lannister, the only Lannister who has been kind to her. That made her think twice about her judgment.

In addition, to dispel her notion about the young lion, Shae eventually told her that she met Lord Tyus _personally_ while she was at the gardens. Suddenly, a tall and very handsome young man with eyes that could make any maiden fall to their knees came up to her and asked if he can pick the flowers in the gardens. She said that he thought she was a noble as he called her a 'Lady.' Then when she politely denied that and stated that she is just a lowly handmaiden, Lord Tyus insisted.

There came the time when she finally met Lord Tyus when she's at the docks with her handmaiden. She has to say that the young lord had made up to her expectations from what she have heard about him _._ He might have even exceeded them. She blushed at the thought. Lord Tyrion's son showed nothing but kindness to her much like his father, and even talked to Shae and referred her again as a lady.

Lord Tyus was a tall man for his age, they say that he stood at the same level as the Kingslayer, and wears a handsome face of a man instead of a boy, thus befitting for a real Lannister, his unruly golden locks doesn't exceed his ears. But what Sansa liked the most from him are his _eyes. Gods, those eyes._ She giggled internally at the memory. She can't forget the way those eyes were intended for her when they talked about Joffrey, and he said that he understands her.

She, as a maiden might have proven herself Shae's sentiment as one of the maidens who fell to their knees but Lord Baelish cut their moment. Then, she saw that those tender eyes could also be intimidating and cold. She would not want to see those harsh stares being directed at her, but luckily, they weren't for hers but for Littlefinger as the latter thought Lord Tyus is courting her. The mere thought of such made her blush. Shae, who somehow overheard the exchange had been teasing her about it since then, saying that she caught Lord Tyus' interest and was jealous at Littlefinger. She denied it repeatedly.

"My Lady Sansa, am I interrupting you? I can come back for another time."

A voice of a man interrupted her recollection, and she realized that it was the very person who is the subject of her musings.

Seeing that everything in his chambers is in order, she called back. "No, my lord. You can come in." She said while she faced the door with Shae at her side.

The door opened, and Lord Tyus came in and showed her a smile that can get her by any day. She noticed that his house colors are not present in his garb. Instead, he is wearing a simple white doublet with black linings and a golden lion pinned on the right side of his chest. It emphasized one of his mismatched eyes.

He slightly nods at her and clasped his hands together. Once the door closed, he started. "My Lady Sansa, I.. ah, came here to pay you a visit, mainly to see more of you, since our last time did not end properly, I believe." His soothing voice fills the room.

"Of course, my lord. Have yourself a seat." Sansa fought the blush, but she failed. She then proceeded to take a seat of her own while Lord Tyus remained standing.

"My lady, just Tyus will suffice." He waved his hand at her and still retaining his friendly charm.

"Tyus then, but only if you call me Sansa." She barely contains her giggle replying to him.

"Sansa." He slowly stated her name while he takes a seat. She liked the sound of her name from him.

Shae gestured to initiatively take her leave at Sansa, but Tyus also sees her. "She can stay, Sansa. After all, I believe we've all known each other by now." "Oh, you can continue what you are doing before I arrived. I'll just wait for you to be finished."

 _Why does he look at me like that?_ She silently thought as she struggled to give him a proper reply. She is acting as she was to Joffrey back then. _No. I will not._ Thinking about those times, she suddenly toughens herself.

Shae saved her a reply "We were just brushing the hair of Lady Sansa, my lord. And deciding whether her hair will be pulled up in a braid or wear it loose."

"You must wear it loose Sansa. You look much prettier with it." Tyus said before drinking on a small flagon he brought for himself.

"You flatter me, Tyus," Sansa noted that, she surely would. Tyus glanced back at her and caught her looking at his flagon. "Oh. I'm sorry my la- Sansa, I failed to bring wine for all of us. I can go and get some." But before he was about to stand, Sansa stopped him. "No, It's fine. You don't have to." As she finished, she saw the pleased face of Tyus, which immediately turned into curious. She also noticed that Shae is now at the far corner of her chambers.

"If I may be so bold, may I ask, Sansa, did Joffrey had ever harmed you lately?" He said quietly, while he leaned forward at his chair formed his hand into a fist.

Sansa was caught off guard. "N-no. He hasn't." She smiled sadly.

"Threaten you?" He pressed as he stood up from his chair and took steps closer to her.

"I haven't even seen him." She said it while locking her gaze as Tyus, who looks at her expectantly with the eyes that she had seen from him the last time. With that stare, it left her no choice but to hold his.

Tyus, now in front of her, kneels, to somehow level himself since she was sitting while they are still holding each other's eyes. _They're beautiful,_ she thought. As a lady, their closeness will be deemed improper, but she found herself frozen because of his gaze.

He finally speaks up. "Sansa, you must promise me." He said it with his voice ever tender but also firm

Sansa, lost in his eyes, replied. "Promise you what?"

Much of her surprise, he held both of her hands. "That whenever he threatens you or meant to hurt you, or anything ill. Please, tell me."

 _Why._ "But why?" She found herself hoping for his answer.

"Because you don't deserve it." He finished with a small smile.

A small part of her was disappointed for his answer, as she was expecting _something else. No, he is just being kind,_ She chided herself. Despite King's Landing warm breeze, she felt her hands turn cold as Tyus let go as he stood up and put a respective distance from her. But for a consolation, the smile retained. "Would you like a walk in the gardens?" He asked charmingly.

Sansa gladly took it.

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

 _A tonic from the maester would be nice,_ he muttered to himself.

He is walking towards the end of the Red Keep where his chambers lie. _Where my bed lies,_ he lazily added.

A very tiring day for him will finally end and eventually a new tiring day will come at his doorstep on the morrow, much to his delight. On this day, in the afternoon till the early evening, he helped oversee the preparation of Joffrey's upcoming wedding. While in the morning, he paid a visit, _or rather, courted_ a lady who looks too pure to live in this world and pretty shy at him. He did it to get to know more about Sansa. If she is pleasant enough for him, when he will enact his plan in mind- taking the North in a much peaceful manner rather than ending up killing the other Starks as the result of this war, _which grandfather might intend to do,_ he thought.

He deeply pondered about the move which proven to be beneficial for all of its purposes. First, it will strengthen his house. Second, it will save Sansa from whatever plan Littlefinger and her other potential suitors to take advantage of her naivety and to also somehow protect her from the cruelty of his immediate members of his family as much as he can. _Well, I will also take advantage of her_ , he sadly realized.

 _Better you than anyone else in King's Landing. You're a good man, my son. I trust you._ His father's words rang in his head to calm his conscience.

Thankfully, Tyus found Sansa pleasant enough. Even if she is much prettier for his likes, she is also too naive and innocent from the harsh realities. _So that is the downside,_ he thought.

 _Her eyes are beautiful. She is beautiful, but she also needs to smile more._

 _How could she smile more if she had no choice but to live in a lion's den, H_ e answered himself.

Although he thought the courting went well since Sansa's replies became longer and much more elaborate than simply answering his questions with vague answers. _The wine did the trick_. He thought to himself as he brought wine with him to give him the courage to woo her.

He found it hard not to offend her for choosing to talk about their families and lives back home. But when she is about to frown or brood, he tried his best to change the subject into poems and songs. Luckily for Sansa, these are her likes and their conversation carried on with a smile on her face. He is relieved it prevents her to dwell on unhappy things.

After walking her back to her chambers, Tyus felt a pang in his chest for Sansa and all that happened to her family. He realized that he is in a much better position in the war due to the house where he belongs- Lannister.

Back in the rock, he used to undermine all the insensitivity and cruelty that his grandfather imposes in Westerlands, for the reason that it is a necessity to rule efficiently. The proof of such is the outcome of Reyne Rebellion. Despite the argument of the many, that the eradication of a whole house and turning their castle into ruins is extremely horrid and cruel, his grandfather prevailed and even made the golden lion a powerhouse in Westeros once again.

Hence, it convinced him that what they have done or been doing is just, since not only the West but from Wall to Dorne, House Lannister is viewed with both respect and fear.

But this time, he now has doubts whether they are on the right side of the war.

Upon firsthand hearing from Sansa about her family, who are they and what they used to be like back in the North, Tyus realized that the war destroyed them. _His house destroyed them._

The Northmen are just doing what they must after their liege lord was killed by his fucking cunt of a cousin. _Joffrey should have sent Lord Stark to the wall!_ But because he has no brain and doesn't have the capacity to think, he instead took his head while smiling at the act.

Hence the result, a notion that Joffrey is a bitch and doesn't deserve to be the King. _Well, he had been a bitch all these years. It's about time the seven kingdoms came to know about it._ Although he is familiar with the other reason why Joffrey is contested despite being the crown prince, namely because he is no Baratheon and instead, a child of his aunt and uncle Jaime. He is too disgusted to believe it at first. _But it has a point_. He must admit to himself. His cousins, well, all of his royal cousins bear golden hair and doesn't even took anything from their supposed father, late King Robert. When he was old enough to understand the rumour, he became attentive to the presence of both his aunt and uncle whenever they are around and noticed the secret glances they spared at each other. He kept all these in his mind from that time till the present.

And now, they are fighting the war in the name of his cousin who is just entitled to be the King but didn't act accordingly and won't ever be as far as he knows. Also, that he is also a fucking living piece of shit and might even be a bastard born of incest

 _Is House Lannister's cause worth fighting for? Hell._ He already knew the answer

All these thoughts swirled in his head as he reached his chambers and onto his bed to claim his much-needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for the reviews! Let me know if it sucks. It really helps. x**

 **Cred to GRRM, D &D, and company.**

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

The young lion is currently spending time alone in the gardens, in this broad daylight, ever quietly observing his surroundings. The ladies, who are engaged in their own interesting conversations. The gold cloaks, manning the security for the nonexistent threats in this serene environment. Knights, man- at- arms and squires, sparring and observing at the far side of the field, sharpening their skills at fighting.

But the truth is that Tyus is patiently watching Lady Margaery and Sansa. The two are not so far away, walking slowly. The former's arms linked in the latter and seems engaged in a light conversation. He can tell because of the smiles that they share, as it was initiated by Lady Margaery, who appears to be kind and hoping to make Sansa as her friend.

 _A friend_. He found himself suspicious about it since he knew that Lady Margaery has been under the wing of the Queen of Thorns since the Seven knows when, and the fact that the Matriarch of House Tyrell is no joke when it comes to court politics and scheming. That pretext and also the underlying fact that Sansa is a key to power, he believes that there are certain other motives about her actions, aside from forming a friendship for it might be a genuine act for all he know about women.

Tyus felt undecided if wanted to approach the ladies or just secretly observe them in the background. He isn't sure of his reason why he wanted to go to them. Did he want to make himself known to the other player or he is just plain protective to Sansa. He found himself caring for her after getting to know how much her life had changed for the worst because of his relatives, people who he is ashamed to be related to, and his house. _A house that he doubts now._

"She is beautiful isn't she."

Tyus broke his musings and looked at the person who just had spoken. He saw the smiling face of the Knight of Flowers at his side, while his eyes are looking at the ladies the young lion was staring at moments before.

He asked him. "Ser Loras?"

"Your future queen, my sister. Many had said that she is the most beautiful woman in Westeros. Even more beautiful than the queen." Ser Loras finished without taking his eyes off the ladies and even his smile.

 _Play your cards now, Lannister._ The young lion said in his mind.

Tyus smoothly snorted before answering. "Ser Loras, I can agree with what you and the people had said. But I'm afraid my eyes are already set for another." He said without tearing his gaze off the ladies but in the corner of his eye, he noticed that the Knight of Flowers slumped his shoulders.

"Oh, apologies. Lady Sansa, it is then?" Loras faced him with an expectant look.

Tyus didn't answer for awhile as he found himself uncomfortable with the attention he receives from Ser Loras. He had heard of the rumours in the court about Lord Renly and him. Whether it is true or just farce, he didn't know.

His face gave nothing at all when he turned to face him with a small smile on his face. "Aye. She is."

He noticed that the heir of the Highgarden briefly cast his eyes down before looking back at the two ladies who are their subjects. Tyus immediately added, "But your sister will make a great queen, Ser Loras. Many also had said that Joffrey is truly enamoured of his betrothed."

"Aye, that's what I thought." Ser Loras turned to him. "Lord Tyus, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I will have to take my leave to spar."

"And I to you Ser Loras." He nodded at the young Tyrell who in return gave a brief nod at Tyus and a smile as he left.

After hearing the footsteps fade, Tyus looked at the two ladies and approached them.

When he is noticed by the Rose and the Wolf, the latter remarkably smiled at him. _She looks radiant._ While the former gave him a friendly smile.

"Tyus. What are you doing here?" Sansa asked him still retaining her smile towards him.

"I was just walking by and saw you." He took her hand and continued. "I'm glad you wear your hair down today, Sansa." He finished and kissed her hand. He is glad that Sansa is now warm at him and never hesitates to hold her eyes with his.

 _You're doing great._

"Lord Tyus, it's true that _their_ words don't do you justice." He turned to the enthusiastic Lady Margaery and smiled at her.

"His Grace King Joffrey is very blessed to have a Queen like you, my lady." He took the offered hand and kissed it.

"Just Margaery, Lord Tyus." She waved her hand at him to dismiss the formalities. "And we're yet to be married, so I am not anyone's queen yet." She humbly added.

 _She's good,_ he thought. _Her grandmother must be proud of her._

"Then you may call me Tyus, Margaery." He countered her with a smile of his own. He stepped back and so that both ladies are now on his view. Tyus then noticed Sansa had been watching them with a curious expression. He included her in the conversation. "It must be fun to have a new friend around, Sansa. Especially that she is a lady like you." His glance bounced at the two girls. "You must understand each other... In a great extent." He gleefully added.

Margaery replied for Sansa's expense. "We really do." She lightly pressed her hand on Sansa's arms she smiled sweetly at her, while the other returned to her.

 _Women._ He will never understand them.

The three moved to walk slowly, and Tyus positioned himself beside Sansa while Margaery is at her other side. "Luckily you, ladies, have each other. While I, will continue to stare at the fountains until the sun comes down." He japed as the women giggled simultaneously.

"Don't worry, Tyus. I'm sure my brother, Loras will be happy for your company."

 _Well, Margaery. That didn't help at all._

He snorted. "I meant no offense to your brother, Loras. But I prefer being alone most of the time." He politely declined and looked at Margaery who seem to understand why he did so, but she bears no ill.

"Except if I really wanted a particular person's company." He added and quickly Sansa a glance as fast as he can. Tyus thought that it wasn't seen, but he saw that she blushed but did not look back at him.

Not so far behind them, two guards donned in Lannister colors are following them. He leaned closer to the two and lowered his voice. "Are those men always follow you? Sansa? Wherever you go?"

The lady turned to him with equal hushed voice. "Yes. But I got used to it already. They never meant me harm. They are just silent all the time, guarding me." She finished with a smile that seemed forced.

He didn't notice the Lannister guards on the first time they met. But they were guarding her chambers when he _visited_ her. Fortunately, the men repelled when they walked in the gardens yesterday. He assumed that they did so because he is a Lannister himself _, much for his gratitude_. He wondered if they were his grandfather's men or his aunt's. But either way, the guards are still Lannister's, they were branded the same way as him. Hence, their actions are also reflected to him.

He one thing didn't understand easily is that why his house is very _expressive_ of the gesture that Sansa is their hostage for them to display openly that she is being guarded. _I have a few answers for you, my friend. One of them is establishing and showing control._ He told himself. His caring side protested, but the clever side of his found it beneficial for him as it helps to deter others who also have plans for Sansa.

 _Am I really helping this girl?_

 _The price of being a lion_.

His face sincerely softened at her. "I'm sorry. Do you want to be rid of them or give you some sort of time alone?"

"No, it's fine. You don't have to. They also make me feel safe."

 _I'm trying to make you feel safe._ He sighed.

He walked in front and turned to face both the ladies, hence blocking their path. Tyus looked at the both of them. "I hope you two become really good friends. We're all entitled to have one once in a while." He finished as he flashed a smile at them.

"But unfortunately ladies, I should take my leave. Sansa, Margaery." He nodded as they gestured the same and left without looking back.

He just hoped that the Rose understands what he meant.

* * *

Not just thoughts swirled for him, but also his surroundings.

Tyus had drowned himself in wine, the strongest one he could get. After his third bottle, he needs more. But it seems that the young lion cannot take any more without spitting out his guts. Also, he requested an audience with his father. He's sure that even if Tyrion Lannister is named by the people a drunkard, he wouldn't want to arrive and suddenly see his son emptying is belly.

So instead, he just stared at the empty seat in front of him.

"You have a... problem." Not a question, more of a statement.

He looked at the entrance of the room and saw his father, who bears an expecting face.

Tyus giggled.

He his small giggles became laughs when he saw his father's expression changed. It seems that he thought his son had lost his mind. Tyrion approached his son and before sitting at the chair intended to him, he stated. "I think Tywin Lannister will be mad if he will see his favourite grandchild in a state like that."

His giggles stopped when he heard that.

"Fuck the Lannisters." He quickly muttered without thinking straight and looking at anything else aside from the empty glass that he's holding

His father had seated and looked at him intently. "You are drunk."

Tyus just briefly glanced at his father and back at the empty cup that he is holding. After a short period of silence, his father finally had enough and quickly snatched the cup to earn his attention. "Tyus, what is it?!"

Without having anything to put his attention except for his angry father, he submitted. He sighed. "I don't wanna do it anymore."

"Do what?!" His father quickly replied to him.

He clenched his fist at the small table, and his father apparently noticed it. "We're using the girl."

Tyrion relaxed and leaned back in his chair. His expression also softened. "So what do you want to do now?" He casually said it as if it was a normal conversation.

Caught off guard by his father's words, Tyus asked. "What?!"

His father smiled at him. "I said what do you want t-"

"I know. I know. But, are you saying that it's just fine for you?"

His father leaned forward at the small table with a proud smile. "Of course, my son. I don't control you, and you're mind." His smile slowly dropped when he said the last sentence. "I see you now care for Sansa," Tyrion smiled again at the sentence.

Tyus gave him no answer. Just a deafening silence.

He heard his father snorted. "May I ask you, my son. What will happen to the girl if you stopped what you're doing?"

"The Tyrells are there." He absent-mindedly answered.

"Ahhh, the Tyrells." His father put his hand on his chin. "Are you really drunk or you've just forgotten what I've told you and your grandfather had taught you about them?"

He sends a hard look at his father. "But we are Lannisters. We are the one's who wished her family's death, and will keep on hoping for it until grandfather's last breath." He angrily muttered silently. "Also, we are fighting for that sick fuck of a King who caused this war."

His father shifted in his seat. "But son, we are not them. We are not the Lions who wished them harm and ever will." His father put his hand at the top of Tyus'.

"But we are still Lannisters, we belong in the same house, bound by blood, family."

His father softly laughed and removed his hand on his not leaving without a quick tap. "Yes, we are, you are. By name. But had they ever treated you as a family? Like you regarded them?"

Tyus didn't reply to his father, for he knew the answer. He just cast his eyes down and smiled sadly. _No, never._

His grandfather only views him as a tool for power to use whenever he wishes. Never showed him care, nor appreciation for what he had achieved and whenever he did what he asked him to do. While his aunt and Joffrey viewed him as a Lannister, who didn't deserve to be one, a son of a whore and a lesser individual than them. Thankfully, his uncle Jaime and other cousins differ from them.

Tyrion smiled at his obvious brooding. "Never let them or your name bother you, my son. You are not you're house, and you are not them. You are better than them. Do whatever by yourself." He said in a suggestive tone.

He finally looked at his father and smiled at him. "You'll be an excellent chronicler, father. You're right."

"So I'll ask you again, my son. What will you do now?"

Tyus looked at his father straight in his eyes and a small smile spread on his face. "I'll have a small debt to be paid."

Tyrion leaned forward with a confused look on his face. "A small debt? To whom?"

He just widened his smile and said nothing.

"You have yourself playing a dangerous game, my son."

Tyus stood up. "Oh, father. Need I remind you that we are still Lannisters, but only by name."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tyrion**_

"Pod, do you know where can I find Ser Bronn at this very moment?" Tyrion asked his timid squire Podrick, who is still trailing behind him despite his little steps due to his short limbs.

"I don't know, milord," Pod replied every word quickly, but he still understood them since he already got used to it.

"How about my son? Did he tell you where he has gone now?" He sighed. "Even my own son won't let me know when and where he will disappear." He sarcastically muttered.

"Pod, walk faster. Our destination won't come near to us itself."

"Or course, milord." His squire answered and rushed by his side.

Tyrion, together with Podrick had been walking across a hall in Maegor's because he wanted to inquire about what Lord Varys' whisperers had gathered about his attempted murder and in return, the former also wanted a 'talk' with him, for the reasons he won't tell. Ser Bronn would've been in their company as his shield, but he is nowhere to be found, while his son had always been on his own. Whether he is keeping himself occupied again in the different areas of the Red Keep, or with Sansa, he won't know until his son comes up to him at the end of the day, telling him what he had done during the time he is not around.

 _Ever the explorer_

 _During their days in the rock, he would normally find Tyus at his own solar, reading a pile of books that concerns histories and lore of Westeros and even Essos and Sothoryos, if he did found some. Sometimes at the Library, fallen to nap while clutching an old book on his hand. Tyrion feels elated whenever he sees Tyus' indulge in gaining knowledge, for treasuring wisdom and education might be the only positive thing that he would allow his son to inherit from him._

 _Although his cub had grown to a good man, who is not insensitive to what is right and wrong. He had a lot of work for his son not to lose his morals and succumb into the hands of his father, who probably wouldn't mind transforming Tyus into a man without care of everything else around him as long as he would have his way. Tyrion's fears about it had started ever since his 'agreement' with his father, but it alleviated when Tywin announced that he would have Tyus trained by The Mountain himself at the skill of fighting. Despite the fact that his father had assured him that Tyus wouldn't be unnecessarily harmed, for Ser Gregor will 'strictly' act his word, which is to train the child, not hurt him, Tyrion still relented. He was worried that his cub would become a heartless monster who would rape and murder anyone if he had been given a chance._

 _Tyrion then made actions to prevent it personally. Every training sessions of Tyus with The Mountain, he watched them closely, and if time is not in his favor, he checks for his son's injury and thinking every night. Seeing that his son had only suffered reasonable bruises and sometimes if the gods are cruel, cuts, he is more than relieved. But the most important is that he kept his son away from the thoughts of a ruthless murderer that Ser Gregor sometimes teaches on Tyus' young mind. What got him really worried is when his young son, at the tender age of 8, had said that everyone in sight when in the battle must be killed, soldiers, civilians, women, and lastly, for Tyrion's horror, children. When he asked Tyus why he bluntly answered that they would likely view them as murderers, and enemies, so it is better for them not to be spared instead of having stabbed in the back._

 _Even though the thought is naively constructed, Tyrion since then, repeatedly reminded him of an also simple wisdom that he can easily understand for his young age but will teach him a lifelong lesson. 'All men are not the same, my son. Some are made to fight, some are innocent and will remain as such until their very last breath. But you should always keep in mind when fighting that you shall not kill an unarmed person, for they will be the ones who will seek your mercy.'_

 _Luckily for Tyrion, his persistent work for his son's training had bear fruit because Tyus was still a good and considerate man when his time with The Mountain was finished. But for his most wonder, Tyus had adopted the habit of suddenly disappearing from his sight and even his grandfather's. Tywin surprisingly paid a little mind about it as long as his grandson performs his duties and remain responsible, Tyrion, being his father won't have it. One day of Tyus' escapades, when he was 13, he hired some sellswords to look for his son in the likely places where he would probably be in the whole Westerlands. A few days later, his son returned having the color of his hair changed to golden brown, while also wearing an eyepatch that covers his green eye. He is smiling charmingly at him while accompanied by one of his sellswords. He immediately asked his son what is he doing during the time of his absence._

 _What surprised him was the sellsword is the one who answered his question with a proud smile on his face. "My lord, I found your son strangling a bandit near Red Lake. Although it is hard to recognize him, the description of the horse and the eyepatch helped."_

 _He looked incredulously at his son. "So this is what you've been doing when you're not around? Posing as a vigilante who beats criminals?! You're going to get yourself killed, my son. And how come have you reached the Red Lake in a little matter of time?"_

 _His son just snorted. "I can defend myself, father, and you've said that I am a man now, and I travel faster when I am alone. Also, need I tell you again that I won't let my ass wither in the Rock and even in Lannisport?!" It is Tyus' turn to ask him the same manner._

 _His son added "and also, you must give this sellsword of yours extra gold. He is good at recognizing people who don't want to." while he tapped the man's shoulder._

 _From then on, Tyrion let his son on his own in exchange for the promise that he must return to him as soon as he can from his little adventures._

He reached Lord Varys' quarters and knocked at the door. He bid Pod remain outside to guard and entered when he was allowed to. Tyrion looked around and noted a large crate the Master of Whisperers is opening its lid on his own.

"I hope we might speak confidently?" He paused while waited for Varys' reply

"Oh yes, always in confidence." He got the answer while the other is still attending the crate.

"... About the events in the Blackwater. Perhaps this is a wrong time?" He asked him politely since Varys' is apparently occupied with something else.

"Oh, no. It's a wonderful time."

He let the matter go and proceed to step closer to the crate. "I thought one of your little birds might have knowledge of my sister's intentions to end my life? Which is why I'm coming to you. I need proof." Tyrion finished while looking at Varys, who's still opening the lid of the wooden crate.

Varys snorted and looked at him. "I have no proof. Only whispers." Tyrion sighed. He then inspected the big wooden crate as his consciousness has already taken a hold of him.

He continued. "Before all this, nastiness. I was going to tell you the story of how I was cut. Do you want to hear it still?" Varys looked at him upon saying the last statement.

Tyrion didn't know for himself if he really wanted to know about it, but he must admit it is an interesting story. He had no choice but to relent. "I don't know, do I?"

Finally, Varys turned his full attention to him and told his story. "As a boy, I traveled with a troupe of actors through the Free Cities. One day in Myr-" He transferred his gaze at the crate and continued "-a certain man made my master an offer too tempting to refuse. I feared the man meant to use me as I'd heard some men used small boys. But what he wanted was far worse. He gave me a potion that made me powerless to move or speak, yet did nothing to dull my senses. With a hooked blade, he sliced me, root and stem, chanting all the while." Tyrion can't take his eyes away as Varys held him in his gaze.

"He burned my parts in a brazier. The flames turned blue, and I heard a voice answer his call." He paused. "Not of the sorcerer, not of his blade. I dream of the voice from the flames. Was it a god? A demon? A conjuror's trick? I don't know. But the sorcerer called, and a voice answered."

He turned to the crate and continued to open it and proceeded with his story. "And ever since that day, I have hated magic and all those who practice it. But you can see why I was eager to aid in your fight against Stannis and his Red Priestess. A symbolic revenge of sorts."

Tyrion somehow understands Varys' point and correlates it to his case at hand. "I feel the need for actual revenge against the actual person who tried to have me killed. Which will require a degree of influence-"

"-You do not possess at the moment." Varys finished his statement for him. Yes, A sweet amount of influence would do, but sadly, his ever loving father had stripped him from such, not even bestowing him any form of gratitude from his accomplishments for the Blackwater. Tywin Lannister might have been jubilant if he died in that battle.

Varys continued his story. "But influence is largely a matter of patience, I have found." He washed his hands and turned to his dresser and to wear his accessories. "I became an excellent thief and soon learned that the contents of a man's letters are more valuable than the contents of his purse. Step by step, one distasteful task after another, I made my way from the slums of Myr to the small council chamber."

Tyrion watched as Varys made his way to open the lid of the crate where he struggled. He looked inside and saw what he did not expect to see. "The sorcerer."

"Hello, my old friend. It's been a long time."

The old man could not speak for his mouth was stuffed. He is covered in dirt and even dried blood if he identified it right. The sight of Varys made him uncomfortable. Shaking for fear and shock? He wouldn't know.

"I have no doubt the revenge you want will be yours in time if you have the stomach for it." Varys then closed the lid of the crate while he can't take his eyes off the old sorcerer whose pleads remain unsaid until the crate is fully closed.

Varys walked away from the crate, and he found himself absently following him. He finally spoke when they were at his solar. He took a seat and gestured at Tyrion to do the same.

Upon getting himself comfortable in sitting at the chair opposite of Varys', he asked. "I doubt that's all you want to speak of."

"You are quite right. But it also concerns you."

Confused with eyebrows burrowed, he immediately countered. "Me? What of it?" _It can't be Shae._ The thought of her got him worried as he can be. The two of them had been more discreet lately after his father warned him. What bothers Tyrion is that when and how his father had known about her presence in the Red Keep. He already knows the existence of spies in the Red Keep, but they must have been observing him intently for them to know that there is someone else in his bed aside from himself.

Seeing him tensed, Varys said the soothing words "Not directly about you, but to your son, Tyrion."

He relaxed. Varys could visibly see without even looking at him. Hi sighed loudly, and leaned back to his chair. "What about my son? And why it is me who you're asking about this. Why not him?" He replied lazily.

"Lord Tyus had been around with Lady Sansa a lot these days. My little birds also said that they are growing fond of each other."

Tyrion still doesn't know why Tyus' affairs are asked to him. He already knew about all these, even his son's shift of plans much to his delight. He is pleased to know that his son had relented to take advantage of Sansa's disposition to seize the opportunity for their house to gain more power. Despite being the one who planted the idea of having the North through courting or even marrying the girl, he only did so because he wanted Tyus to bring glory to House Lannister. Since he knew that his son would have wanted to prove himself to Tywin, hence, finally making him the heir to the Rock.

But what Tyrion didn't expect is his son's unrest towards the Lion's true motivations in this war and his doubts to the Lannister ways. Having Tyus taken under Tywin's tutelage of politics, he thought that his son would do anything for any length just to give the Lannister name and sigil more power, respect and glory much like his grandfather always say- his _legacy. All that matters to Tywin Lannister._ Hence, he supported his son to pursue the North for he is also helping him to protect Sansa from whatever Littlefinger plans for her. But, his son suddenly withdraws his claims to do it all just for their house.

 _Fuck the Lannisters_

The way those words came from his son will forever give a smile to himself whenever he remembers it. About time Tyus had known about their name. The respect, the fear and the burden that it will give to you. He would have to thank the Gods for Sansa because she had open his son's eyes about the wrong doings of the Lannisters. His little boy now had a better understanding of his name, and about family, and who should be treated as such. In return, Tyus decided himself that he would pay a small debt to the girl. For all he know, his son hasn't told him the details _yet._

"Why, my Lord Varys? Why are you asking me these? I know what my son is doing." He said it as it was the most obvious fact.

Varys widens his eyes at him. "You know?"

"Why- yes. I am the one who made him do it. Although he is keen to help the girl, for he somehow has suspicions for a certain man named Littlefinger."

The Lord of Whisperers smiled "I've asked you because I thought he was sent by the Lord Hand instead. But now that it is you who heralds his actions, I think we are on the same side of this debacle."

 _Littlefinger._ Tyrion had long known Varys' hatred towards the man. His personal reasons why he despises him at this high rate, if there's any, he had no knowledge of it. But anyone would understand why the sneaky Petyr Baelish is much hated and not to be trusted at all costs.

"Am I right to assume that this is about Littlefinger?" He leaned forward and expected for the obvious answer.

"Aye. I have come to know interesting investments and actions that he made recently. And it concerns the lady your son had taken his interest to."

Tyrion smiled and leaned back to his chair. "I believe that I am already familiar with his plans with the girl, and what's at stake. My son told me, and we already agreed to counter that plan, which is what he is doing- uh, maybe at the very moment."

"Your son is a very clever man, Lord Tyrion. Many in the court had said that he had taken quite a lot from his grandfather-"

Tyrion's ears felt hot at that statement. "But as far as I know, he is not the very man the court is referring him. I know the boy more than any other person will ever be. He helps the girl without the reward."

"But receiving this reward is inevitable for whoever wins Sansa, Lord Tyrion. Even if she remains with the Lannisters, I think in your position, she will have the best she can get in King's Landing from people who helps her in their very genuine concern alone. Well, other than her own family of course."

He snorted at these words. "A very rare occasion of having these sorts of people don't you think, Lord Varys." Tyrion stood up and pour himself some wine.

Their cozy conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at which they left the solar and walked closer to the door, back to the place of the crate. "Tyus Lannister, milord," Podrick announced loudly. Tyrion gave a mocking stare at Varys, who send his son in.

Tyus looked pretty tired and even sweating with his hair tousled. His son widens his eyes towards Varys while he bowed smoothly at him. "Lord Varys, apologies for disturbing anything, I just came in search for my father." His son's eager gaze transferred to him. "I just want to ask you something."

Tyrion curiously looked at his son who seemed out of his character. He looked like a wandering child who just got told with the most exciting tale he would ever know. He burrowed his eyebrows and asked him. "What is it, my boy?" When he noticed his son hesitation with the presence of Varys who also looked bewildered and expectant of his son's question, he nodded to encourage Tyus. "You may speak up, Varys here may even help you." He sounded like a father who's talking to a little boy.

His son has his hand joined in front of him, twiddling thumbs. "I- uh, just want to ask you if you have an idea about some lost Valyrian Steel swords that _might_ be found in the Red Keep?"

 _This is not what he had expected his son to ask for him._

"Sadly, my son, I have no other knowledge about lost swords other than what the common people know, and the books have told." Upon seeing Tyus' small scowl, he added. "But I will find a clue as much as I can and tell you about if I gathered some."

His son just nodded at him with a smile and turned to Varys. "How about you Lord Varys? Do you have any idea?"

Tyrion honestly thought that Varys could give his son a concrete answer for what his little birds might have learned in the length of his duration in King's Landing, but he doubts that he will tell his son about it.

"I'm afraid my knowledge about it won't help you that much, but I will tell it to you anyway for motivation if _you decided_ to search for it someday."

Tyrion, surprised by what Varys just said, looked at him quickly and saw the same expression he always has whenever he's talking to him about a serious matter. "The two lost swords of the Targaryens are both lost from their respective possession after the Battle of the Redgrass Field. The Dark Sister was last known used by Lord Brynden Rivers, while Blackfyre, the ancestral sword was said to be taken by Daemon's-"

"-half brother after his fall and they've brought it across the narrow sea and upstaged the next Blackfyre rebellion until it was finally extinguished after decades. But the sword is still nowhere to be found after all the bloodshed." His son continued Varys' storytelling

"Yes. You are quite engrossed with your readings Lord Tyus. I must commend you with that. The common speculation has it that the Blackfyre was believed to be lost in the Free Cities since then after the pretenders are defeated and driven back the narrow sea. While the other sword, Dark Sister, was also lost after Brynden Rivers was imprisoned and stripped of all his prestige. He was sent to the wall by his brother and got failed to return after a ranging."

Tyus crossed his arms on his chest with his eyes narrowed and eyebrows burrowed. "So it is a possibility that he took the sword with him on his journey to the wall."

Tyrion countered his son. "But after you've been stripped off of your titles, my son, I doubt you will still be able to possess such a prized weapon. They won't allow him to leave with it."

"Unless he smuggled it." His son replied to him. _I doubt you can smuggle a popular sword after being under suspicion without plunging it into your body to hide it_

Varys interrupted their arguing. "You can continue your discussion about lost swords for the answer will never be revealed. It has been buried for decades after decades. Nobody knows the exact whereabout of the weapons, and will continue to be as there are missing pages in the history."

Tyrion looked at his son and saw the determination on his face. "Lord Varys, father I'll take my leave."

As soon as the door closed, Varys speak up. "Your son even has Tywin Lannister's fascination with Valyrian steel swords, Lord Tyrion, but luckily, he has your wit and demeanor."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tyus**_

He stood at the doorway on his grandfather's solar again. But this time, they're now at the Tower of the Hand in the Red Keep instead of the Ruins of Harrenhal. Different place yet, there are problems that should still be solved here.

Tywin is sitting on his study and currently occupied with a letter. He noticed that he is not reading it, his grandfather is just blankly looking at the paper. Moments passed, but the old lion is still absorbed by it and seemed deep in thought. Tyus cleared his throat to make his presence felt in the room.

Once it was heard, Tywin immediately looked at him and put the letter down. He took that as an invitation, and he walked silently till he reaches the chair in front of the desk. Once he is seated, he noticed that his grandfather never take his gaze off of him since he proceeded to enter the solar. _Ah, here we go again._

* * *

 _ **Tywin**_

"Are you busy? I hope I didn't disturb you or anything. For I know as the Hand, you have more important matters to put your time into." His grandson held his gaze while he finished what he is saying.

"Why did you come here? I should have sent you away when I saw you if I don't have time."

Much to his grandson's credit, he never flinched or fidgeted to his gaze that would probably make other people blabber or not even look at his eyes when he's talking to them. After growing up with this stare lingering at him every time they are together, maybe the boy got used to it. From his observation, Tyus even learned for himself to look at the other person's eyes whenever he is talking to them in some matters. But what caught his interest is that his grandson's stare is said to be similar to his, from what he had heard. _Good, he will need it one day._

"I must say it is not a serious matter." The boy raised his eyebrows at him and continued "Just about swords."

 _Is this boy kidding me_

He hardened his stare at the boy and asked him in disbelief. "Swords? You came to me to talk about swords?"

On his defense, Tyus smiled a little. "Well, not just ordinary swords, grandfather. But I would like to discuss Valyrian Steel ones."

The old lion calmed down a bit and leaned back to his chair and fiddled his fingers at the tabletop. "What of it."

"About the ancestral sword of House Lannister."

"Hm, the long lost Brightroar. Yes, we used to have one before the Conquest. But that fool of a King took it with his grave. And now, his descendants suffer from his insolence." _How come the most powerful house in Westeros doesn't possess a Valyrian steel sword of their own?_ That question loomed on his head even before he succeeded his father as the Lord of the Rock. For him, having an ancestral sword made of Valyrian steel is a symbol of prestige and superiority, since the Lannisters were Kings before Aegon's conquest.

"But he did grandfather, and we cannot do anything but to feel remorse about what he has done. He embraced death in exchange of what he did anyway, and the King you're talking about is the namesake of my cousin." The young lion soothingly reasoned while he leaned his elbow on the desk and looked at the nearby lion figures.

"It doesn't matter. We will get one for our house someday." The thought of the Stark's Ice got in his head. He plans to keep the sword and reforge it to a new one for his house when the war is over, and the Starks are brought to their knees. It is the most convenient way to have such sword since it one is already in their hands and they're on the verge of winning the war.

To go to the ruins of Valyria for an attempt to recover Brightroar will be a suicide, like what his younger brother, Gerion did. While gold is never a problem for him, it seems that every noble house in Westeros who has the swords had declined his offers to buy it. Instead, they foolishly prefer marriage arrangements which they will never get from him.

"Which house will you attempt to negotiate this time? Or you had someone to venture Essos and saw a sword with a considerable price?"

Tywin didn't answer his questions because he didn't like his tone. Instead, he just stares at him intently and clenched his jaw, which was enough to make the boy look at him. "How?"

"We already have one in our custody." He bluntly said.

Tyus' eyes widen at him "You mean Ice?" He paused and seemed to collect the right words to say. "They are still alive, grandfather, the sword belongs to them."

 _We'll see about that_

"Of course, they can get it back. If they will win the war. I believe you knew that the victors of the battle have the right to press their own conditions." _If they'll win this war. I don't see it happening at this very moment or even in the near future._ Tywin picked up some sealed parchments and skimmed on it.

The boy had gotten what he meant and sighed. He leaned back in his chair. "Grandfather, is it foolish to search for such a sword?"

The question stopped him from what he is doing and gave his undivided attention to his grandson. "It is only foolish if your search will put your life in grave danger. Are you planning to sail for Old Valyria?"

"No." The boy spluttered out. "I treasure my life, as much as you treasure yours. So, no. I am not that desperate yet."

Tywin stood up and walked towards a nearby window and opened it. He surveyed the sight at the Tower that overlooks most of the city. "Even if you don't treasure it, I will have you locked up in your chambers if you decided to do so. Lannisters are not fools, Tyus. I might have wanted a sword to call our own, but I won't allow you to have yourself killed just to get one." He wouldn't allow losing another Lannister just to get a damn sword. They have the gold, they have the power, and they are about to win a war that will give them one of these. An unsure adventure just to capture a weapon will be unnecessary. Lastly, he must admit that the boy's presence is important to him to be wasted just for a weapon.

"Aye, grandfather. I've figured."

He turned his attention back to his grandson and walked back at the desk. "Also, your visit is timely. I also have much to discuss with you. But mine concerns more sensible things."

Tyus raised his chin upon hearing him and looked to him. "And what are those... Concerns of yours?"

He sat back and matched the boy's stare "You are spending too much time with our hostage lately."

Tyus simply nodded. "Yes, that's a fact I must confirm. Is it forbidden?"

"No, no." He shook his head and continued "I just wanted to know... Why?" Out of all his children, _aside from Tyrion,_ nobody has the guts to engage him in a casual and blunt conversation without angering him other than Tyus. Well, nothing more can be said for the royal grandchildren since he is _discreetly_ disappointed in them. Cersei's children are deemed as princes, but they do not appear and behave as such. But he didn't express it or even meant to since he doesn't want Robert to have an ill will towards him. _If he ever cares for his children._ But if they already knew it, that is not his problem anymore.

Looking back at Tyus, he is must admit that he is somehow pleased of what the boy has become and how he carries himself. The fact that he is the sole person who can talk to him in this fashion without ushering irritation from him is enough for a reason. Despite not choosing to become a Knight from being an able fighter, the boy made up for it in effectively administering the shipping and trading in Lannisport without lingering anomalies and corruption. His efforts in raising the boy into a promising formidable ruler had bored its fruit.

 _A matter must be decided soon enough,_ Tywin thought to himself.

Tyus didn't answer immediately and gestured to pry about his question more. He then added "Why do you spend too much time with the girl? Don't tell me she just caught your attention. You are better than that." He said the last words in a manner chastising the boy. Sansa Stark, the girl, is said to be attractive and can be deemed as the most beautiful lady in Westeros. That alone is a sufficient ground for Tyus to fancy the girl and waste precious time at her. But Tywin would have none of it.

The young lion only rests his head on a hand and leaned his elbow on the desk. "I guess it's time for you to know. It's a long story."

He just retained his gaze at the boy to silently bid him to continue.

"I figured out that one of your _most trusted men_ in your Small Council has a plan for her. And that plan, if I may say, is _crucial_ to the power struggle in the realm you are ruling."

 _Who will it be,_ he immediately thought. Although he already suspects someone, he still asked the boy for confirmation "Who is this man?"

"Your Master of Coin, grandfather. Petyr Baelish." The boy bluntly said these words as if it meant that the sun is rising the next day. His subject of suspicion is right then.

"That devious lowborn is not one of my men. He is just in his current position because of that halfwit Baratheon and his hand. If I am the one on their steed, he won't even think of leaving the Vale." From the time he left the position he held for a considerable time in his life, the people who ruled sentenced death to the realm. Slowly but surely. Even if he is back in his position, the war is continuing its purpose, and people who want power and influence aren't keeping it with themselves anymore. People like Baelish. If he still ruled as the hand when his daughter became the queen, no one will dare to act for more power, especially crossing the Lions.

"But he did, and now he plans to hold the power in the North."

It rang a bell in Tywin's head. A vital information just came from the Riverlands before the boy walked in. Bearing the word that his nephews are murdered by Rickard Karstark. But what's more important is that the young wolf sentenced one of his most loyal bannerman to death for killing their hostages. _What a dumb decision,_ he thought to himself. And now, the tides are fully in favor for them as the Karstark men withdrew their forces and left the Northmen half of their intended numbers in the war. _It seems that they are losing this war on their own._

He also came to know that the Starks in Winterfell were killed by their ward himself. With Robb Stark on the verge of losing the war, and his eldest sister and only remaining sibling in their custody, the North is ripe for their taking. Only some necessary actions are just needed to be done.

All the pieces came together for Tywin. A plan of action had laid down in his mind.

"How you've known this... scheme?"

Tyus visibly shifted in his seat. "I met the girl. Unfortunately, he arrived and noticed that he aims to get on the Stark girl's good side. For all people, Littlefinger won't do anything in kind, grandfather. So, I _personally_ investigated on what he will gain for doing such, and found out that Sansa is the heir to the North."

"He plans to get the girl, Sansa, for his own? Isn't he?" He won't allow anyone to interfere with his plans.

"Aye. And that's what I'm trying to prevent from happening. So, If it is fine with you, I should not be condemned with what I am doing the next time, grandfather." The boy paused and slightly smiled, "for I am helping you."

"Be that if you wished." Tywin realized that his grandson is helping him in his scheme aside from driving Baelish away from it. He also made another step much easier to claim the North in a legitimate way. _A marriage arrangement._

"What do you have in mind for the sneaky bastard?" Tyus' question interrupted his thinking. "You can't have him lurking around the Red Keep, seated comfortably in your Small Council. It is dangerous to rule with people beneath you who also wants the power for themselves."

 _It is always dangerous to rule, Tyus. For people always wanted power. It's just the matter of giving them the benefit of the doubt and using them for your own gain while having them thinking you gave them the grain._

Tywin cannot just order Baelish be arrested since he has no concrete evidence of his acts or what he plans to do for all of it are just schemes. He needed a much neater action. Also, Littlefinger is clinging to his House, for all the access to power he could get from him and the fact that the Lannisters are the true rulers of the realm. He might just use him as a pawn for another beneficial action but not without his watchful eye.

"I have something in mind for him." He simply answered to Tyus.

The boy relaxed in his seat and sighed. "It is all good then? If yes, I'll take my leave, grandfather."

When Tyus is about to stand, he stated "Keep doing what you're doing."

The boy just nodded and left.

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

Once he got out of his grandfather's reach, he slumped his shoulders and repeatedly breathe heavily. Trying to get Tywin Lannister on your graces is not an easy task. But the information that he wields surely helped his cause. Now that the old lion is not on his way anymore, he can continue protecting Sansa from whatever ill they planned for her just to get more power while undermining her well being. _She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore after all that had happened to her,_ he thought to himself.

Once he finished the steps of the lowest stairs, he noticed his father who already had his eyes on him. "You talked to your grandfather," Tyrion asked him once he walked closer to his old man. It is not a question but just stating a fact.

"Yes, quite the usual manner." He sarcastically said while gesturing his hands to the stairs where he just came from.

"It is not the usual my son. It will always be like that."

* * *

 **A/N: I included from ASOIF Tywin's brother who sailed to Valyria and went missing. I liked ASOIF more, but I like to venture to the post season 6. That's why I included and will probably include more book aspects.**

 **I think I messed up Tywin's plan for Baelish here. But I thought that he is clever and not black and white. I made him not to arrest LF since he could still use him for his own gain for he knows that he's a sucker for power. And in this timeframe, Tywin Lannister means power. Soooo**

 **I ruled out the lack of evidence as the primary motivation here for all we know that evidence in their court trials** **grows** **like sprouts (Tyrion's trial). And its just shit**

 **And also, I think LF's imprisonment would probably make a very different AU than the TV canon. AND LIFE WILL BE BORING**

 **Saying this in advance: this is not a fix it fic. Hence, not much of an AU aside from the small changes in the storyline caused by the OC and his activities. It may be a spoiler, but he will not make Westeros a better place. It is meant to be dark ****af** **.**

 **Ps. I am trying my best for not making him a Gary** **Stu** **or whatever you call an almost perfect player that can win it all. No. Since nobody in GRRM's universe can do that, Why can I?**

 **-Wait can Dany win it all? If for you, it's yes, then I take the second to the last phrase back.**

 **Cred to the God of the ASOIF, GRRM, who can bring back dead Jon Snow anytime he pleases or the fans rages. To Dan and David and the show runners who made Arya that girl who killed the Waif with a cool chase while gravely wounded with the sponsor of Lady Crane's milk of the poppy. (Y'all should have that, even Khal Drogo) and to HBO for the 7 episodes of Season 7.**

 **Seriously, I thank them, and I own nothing just like Jon knows nun.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sansa**_

She is practically catching her breath for hurrying her steps when she made her way back to the proper of the Red Keep after her trip to the Godswood where she was visited by her friend, Margaery. She caught her praying to the old gods, and they had the usual pleasant conversation they've been having the last few weeks. The times she shared with the Rose of the Highgarden are one of the plenty occasions she actually relishes in her stay in King's Landing. _Not that she had taken a liking of her experiences in the Capital._

Having someone like Margaery reminded her that she is still a lady, a _young woman_. Out of all that she had suffered the past few years and the tragedy that was bestowed upon her family, having a friend really helps her once in awhile. She then misses her friends back in Winterfell, Jeyne and Beth. She can't but wonder how are they doing at these times. Are they safe? Are they _dead?_ The prospect of them being cold on the ground compared to the last time they shared giggles and banter saddens her.

 _Am I lucky being alive and well after all_

Talking about nonchalant and light- handed matters is a huge breather in the chaos that is in the realm, especially when her mother and brothers' life are at risk every single passing day she is surrounded by finer things in Red Keep. Not to mention she is also given her fair share of misery in the court and at the hands of Joffrey and the Queen. For her own comfort, she always thought it's her fault, and she deserved it for giving her father his early execution.

She buried the thought in her mind to try not to dwell on it for she had suffered and still suffering its consequences. Sansa must think about the present, for which looking back last year, she won't think about being in this position.

Her life in the capital, despite being kept here and away from her family, is much more desirable and bearable as she's surrounded by people who are there for her and willing to help her. Ironically, she is struggling to choose whether who among them will she fully commit herself into.

Lord Baelish? Who offered her a chance to escape King's Landing and said that he would smuggle her back to her family, particularly to her mother. Margaery? Who is her friend and also offered her a way out from the clutches of the Queen by being the future Lady of the Highgarden and marrying Ser Loras.

But Sansa, after going through all of the things she never thought she would encounter or experience, is skeptical of all their plans for her. She doubts that either of them will be successful because the Queen has eyes all over the place, not to mention the guards that are assigned to watch her everywhere she would go. Only the times that they won't be around if Margaery wishes them to leave ever speaking under Joffrey's name or whenever Tyus is around.

 _Tyus_

The name of her another _friend_ crossed Sansa's mind. How could she forget the man who makes her day as bright as she could hope for. After his initial _visit_ in her chambers, there won't be a day or two that she will not get at least a glimpse of him. But what makes her heart flutter is that whenever she set her eyes on him, those gorgeous mismatched eyes are already looking at her. She could swear to the Old

Gods and the New that Tyus' eyes are the most beautiful she'd ever seen or ever will. _Full of care and pure._ Sansa also found herself thankful that those eyes she even dreamt at night are also set to her.

The very man she is thinking right now is also a major reason that she is now thinking twice to agree at either plans to get her out of the Red Keep. Tyus had proven to be different compared to his royal relatives and had taken much from his father, Lord Tyrion, who is nothing but kind to her. Whenever she is with the young Lannister, Sansa felt the safest she could ever be for the entire duration of her stay in King's Landing after her father's demise. Aside from driving away her guards, the queen and Joffrey hadn't come to threaten her _yet_ ever since the aftermath of the battle and because of the preparation of Margaery's wedding, but he made sure that he "got her" whenever she is worried about them.

Tyus too made her laugh as careless as she can for his jokes, but also lent a shoulder to lean on whenever she remembers her _misfortunes_ and an ear to listen to her stories and tales. Thinking about being in his company alone made her feel reluctant to leave King's Landing, even if she had to be in the same place as Joffrey and the Queen.

She could hear the notion that she is foolish in the back of her head for such thought, although she has to acknowledge that she is somehow acting to it, Sansa can't help but believe that _her lion_ would keep her safer than her trip to the Riverlands at the heart of the war, not adding that she is with Littlefinger or Margaery's plan to marry her off to her brother. Not that Ser Loras isn't a likeable person, she thought the otherwise as she _deeply admired_ the Knight of Flowers _before._ From the past few weeks and due to fact that _Tyus happened_ , Sansa doesn't feel anything from him anymore every time she sees him. Also, the wonder about how the Tyrells will pull her escape off.

As a dearest friend to Margaery, an offer of betrothal cannot be simply dismissed, especially when it gives her an opportunity to be the Lady of the Highgarden, the heart of the South and chivalry that she'd grown to love ever since she was a child. But for all she knows, her dreams are now shattered, and her notion of the South had been soiled.

Her mind is currently a mess right now, trying to think about what to do. She found herself rushing to the presence she has grown familiar with. For just a small talk? Or to seek counsel? " _Whenever you're troubled, Sansa, I am here. And don't you forget that."_ His words loomed in her head. How could she? If every time they parted, he never misses a chance to say that. She had not doubt that she can trust Tyus, and he will give her the advise that she needed, as Sansa had in her mind that he wishes her all but her best.

 _Am I getting too far?_

Sansa shook her head and preferred not to ponder about the nature of her friendship with Lord Tyrion's son, for she wouldn't like to have another hope of her be ruined. She won't admit it until she thinks it is the right time. _If there will ever be a good time._ All the signs are already there, the warm feeling in her stomach anytime he implies that he cares for her and their hands and arms accidentally brushed each other, the fact that there won't be a day that he won't cross her mind, and lastly, the silly thought that Tyus would be the one who was asked to be betrothed to her and not Ser Loras. Every now and then, she can't help but to have the wishful thinking that Tyus also felt the same for her, _or he just pities you._ The voice in the back of her head said to her.

Yes, she has this need to talk to Tyus. But the problem is that she doesn't have any idea where will Sansa find him at this moment. _Lord Tyrion might know,_ she thought.

It is probably a few hours before dusk after a not so lengthy stroll in the grounds of the Red Keep. It is a bit tiring, not to mention the noise from her guards' armour that all she had heard during her search for the little Lord. She smiled while breathing hard when she saw who she's looking for just walking not so far at the other side with his sworn shield and squire.

Before they finally pass her, she called him out and approached him. "Lord Tyrion!"

The little Lord and all of his companions stopped and turned to face her. Tyrion widen his eyes when he saw who called his name. "Lady Sansa, what did I do to acquire your attention." He announced gallantly but ever with the hint of sarcasm. His eyes passed her and noticed the guards wearing his house colors slowly settled a few steps away from them.

Sansa noticed his scowl. "Lord Tyrion, I just came to ask you a question." She tried not to sound breathless.

"Uh- hmm. And what is it?"

She hesitated and quickly glanced at Tyrion's companions. The little Lord noticed it and looked behind at them. They somehow understood the silent gesture and took a few steps away from them to give the discretion. When they are finally out of the earshot, she shyly stated, "Do you know where can I find Tyus?"

Tyrion barely kept his smile when he replied, "Oh, my lady I'm sorry, but I have no idea where is my son at this very moment." He noticed that her frown and added, "but if you're lucky enough, you can find him in the small library on the left wing or in his chambers." He smiled as he finished.

That lighten Sansa's spirits, and she politely thanked Lord Tyrion and bid her leave. It made her somehow uncomfortable or _shy_ to go to Tyus' chambers and decided to search for him at the small library instead. When she approached the hall where the library is at, a familiar figure is on the other side and looked like he is about to open the door.

She called him before he fully opened the door. "Tyus!" Her call is a bit high pitched than she originally intended to.

The young lion looked up to where the voice came from and smiled when he saw her. "Sansa."

"I am looking for you." She sounded like she's a worrying lady waiting for her husband to come back from a hunt. In the inside, Sansa put a palm on her face.

Tyus gently laughed at that. "Well, that must be hard." He walked past her and went to her guards. He silently talked to them, and they settled on the either side of the door. The young lion then approached her to give his arm, and she gladly took it. They entered the small library, and they walked to a table at the left side of the room, the opposite of the window that's closed. Tyus pulled a seat for her, and she took it not hiding the genuine smile on her face.

Being seated, Sansa looked around and noticed that the small library is indeed small. It has the size of a chamber not including the privy. The single window in the room is closed. Hence it is dim. She then noticed that her surroundings are illuminated as the large candles are lit by Tyus himself. The glow of the candles around made her feel that their current setting is a little bit intimate than she's used to. _And it's just only the two of you,_ a voice in her whispered at her. She cowered at that and busied herself in seeing everything around her since the light also gave her a better view. The bookshelves are leaning on the walls, and there are only six small tables with four to two chairs at the each. Some still even have books on it.

"And what do I owe my lady a pleasure?" Hearing this, Sansa steeled her face to prevent herself from blushing at his tone. _Maybe it's because of the candles?_

A Tyus carrying old but clean books appeared and seated at her left. Because of the short absence of her answer, he looked at her and noticed that she is staring at the books. "The Old Valyria." He tapped at its cover, "been reading it for days now."

"You can read in this state?" She eyed their surroundings "it's pretty dark."

He raised both of his eyebrows, and he smiled. "Oh, I forgot." Tyus stood up to get a candle for his own and put it on their table as he sat back beside her. "Better now?" He said in a mocking tone.

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. Tyus just quietly laughed her off "Okay, my lady. Thank you." She smiled at his exaggeration.

"So we're back to my lady now?" She playfully challenged him.

What Sansa didn't expect is the intensity of his gaze when he turned to her. "Of course not, Sansa. You can have me calling you anything you like." She immediately looked away for she saw the eyes that she's been dreaming of lately. She took a deep breath and prayed that Tyus didn't notice it.

She responded to him using her confidence every time she is with Tyus, _only him._ "Really? Even if it's 'my Queen'?"

The room became suddenly hot when he mischievously smiled at her dare. "Of course, _my Queen._ " He stated as silent as he could that it came out as a whisper that only she could hear given their proximity.

 _By the Gods_

She held her breath when she heard that. She cursed herself for even daring him to do so. _But in the end, she liked it._

 _The candles are to blame_

"So why did you seek me out? Is there a problem?" His casual tone broke her musings much to her gratitude.

"Nothing, I just want a talk with you."

It's now Tyus' turn to narrow his eyes at her. "Are you sure?" Sansa sighed. "Because I'm not."

She looked at him with worry in her eyes, "I am to be betrothed."

The look on Tyus' face gave nothing but he shifted in his seat to be closer to her. "Who is this... lucky man?"

She found herself disappointed with his response. _But what are you expecting?_

Sansa felt an arm resting at the backrest of her chair. She mustered all of her control to lean wholly on it. "Ser Loras." She silently replied.

She could see Tyus' lips a ghost of a smile, although his eyes remain expressionless. "Well, congratulations, Sansa. Am I the first one who's informed of this arrangement of yours?"

 _What?_

This is not what she had expected his reaction would be. She thought that he would be restless and even plead to her not to take the offer. _You thought wrong, again._ She muttered to himself. She tried hard not to show a sad expression on him.

"I wanted to know, what do you think of him." In her mind, she doesn't know exactly why she wanted to know his say about this matter. _But she thought he just needed to know._ The way she said it, it is more of a statement rather than an expression. She anxiously waited for his reply.

Tyus' stare became intense again. "You're asking me what do I think of your betrothed?" He slowly said those words as his right hand placed her hair at the back, hence, baring the sight of her neck at him, where she caught him staring at.

Once his cold stare looked right in her eyes, she replied, "Yes."

She did not expect even in her wildest dreams what had happened next when Tyus cupped her cheek using his right hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. He leaned to her and captured her lips with his. He kissed her. But what surprised Sansa more is that she found herself responding to him. Their lips battled for awhile, and suddenly he is kissing his way down to her neck that he is just looking awhile ago. She just had her eyes closed, relishing the way his lips trail on her neck. Sansa cannot hold anymore, and she sighed at his actions.

When he reached the hollow between her neck and collarbone, he paused. She, in return, slowly opened her eyes. "Do you love him?"

She doesn't know why she felt a tug in her heart when she heard him say that. Is it both the pain and softness in his voice? Or the finger that gently draws a line from her cheek down to her neck? Or the fact that they just kissed? But either way, she knew what she would answer. "No."

He stayed still, but she didn't felt any weight on her. "Then why did you agree?" It is the same voice she had heard from him earlier. _The pain._ "on marrying him." He pressed his question further, thinking that she didn't perceive it correctly earlier.

Sansa stirred in his question. _Why did I agree on marrying him?_ No. She didn't even give Margaery a firm answer none other than an uncertain _"I'll think about it"._ He finally lifted his head from her when she stirred and thought the otherwise. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Tyus smiled at her sadly with an apologetic look conveyed through his eyes.

 _It wounded her._ She immediately wanted to remove that look on his face. "Wha- no. No! I haven't agreed with it yet." Sansa stated it all too quickly, and she just hoped that he understood it so that she won't repeat to explain anymore.

Tyus had an incredulous expression on his face, and then he laughed. Manically. She recalled if she said anything to make him like this, then a concerned look marred her face. "Is there anything funny?"

Moments later, his laughter died, and he answered her. "Oh, Sansa. You'll be the death of me." He turned serious when he continued, "there, you have my answer, _my Queen._ "

She did what she has been doing with him for once in a while, she tried to contain her blush, but the smile got away. "So I am _your_ Queen now?"

He reached for her hand, and she allowed him to. He gently kissed her the back of her hand without taking his eyes off her. Tyus put it down but had her hand intertwined with his "if her Grace deemed so".

She had to thank Tyus someday for giving her boldness that she never thought she had before. But Sansa wished that she could show this version of herself to other people aside from the very man with her. _Someday,_ she thought. "Then I command you to tell me what was that all about." She said in her false courtly manner.

His smile faltered, and he sighed. "And what if I don't want to?" He finished with a smirk.

 _Tyus, what am I going to do with you_

She giggled but decided better not to press him about it. _Time will tell,_ she thought. "You just stole your Queen's first kiss." She dreamily stated.

 _What? Did she just say that?_

She immediately opened her mouth to take back what she had said, but Tyus bested her. "No need to worry, Sansa. I know what I did, and I am most honoured to take whatever responsibility that comes from it." He said it with a teasing smile.

She bit her bottom lip for that. Sansa cast her eyes on her lap and remained quiet. She mentally scolded herself. Tyus is even the one who reminded her what they just did was improper. Her better self was screaming not to kiss him back for this is not what her Septa or her Lady Mother would approve of, but she found herself not caring about it anymore. _It felt right anyway, and it is wonderful. He is wonderful._

Tyus then interrupted her from her dreamy musings "So, will you still agree with their proposal?" She looked up and saw his expectant features.

Sansa has always known the answer, but now she is sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tyrion**_

He is the first one to go out of his father's new small council chamber just situating near his own room. _Pretty convenient,_ he thought. Aside from the fact that the setting of the first small council meeting in King's Landing is at the Tower of the Hand, it made him seem that Tywin Lannister had also been reclaiming not just his position but also the actual hold of power in the realm.

 _How admirable_

He wondered how his nephew would handle the news that his hand had been holding council meetings in his own bidding rather than the small council chambers where It was usually held. Whether Joffrey would lash about it or miraculously let the matter go, nothing would make Tywin change his mind about such display of power.

Talking about power, his loving father gave him a new position in the small council. He is now the Master of Coin, taking after responsibilities of Lord Baelish. Since he was tasked to leave for the Vale to claim it from the clutches of the unstable Lysa Arryn, who if not mistaken, is reportedly getting worse and worse as the time passes. By taking the Vale out of its neutral status, and especially under the name of his father, the Lannisters are one step closer for pacifying the realm.

 _But making Littlefinger the Protector of the Vale is not a good idea,_ he thought to himself.

Knowing the man he and his son had plotted against for him not to get the North will instead, get the Vale is troubling, he is just hoping that his father has Littlefinger working in his wing entirely. _But it's Tywin Lannister you're talking about,_ he thought. He decided not to press on the issue for he assumed that his father knows what he's doing.

He also decided not to dwell on it as he has problems on his own. The responsibility being the Master of Coin. He doesn't know whether he will be thankful that he is now back in the Council and has the power and influence to shield himself somehow from his own sister's threats, or he will view the given position as a burden. Since the Royal Wedding will entail a lot of gold, for which they don't have at this very moment. Aside from the fact that he is better in spending money rather than managing it or even making it.

Nevertheless, the _honour_ of being a council member is already given. Hence, there's nothing he can do better but to face it and think about a solution that will save his ass from his father's scolding and the wedding of the King and Queen. For another matter, he shall also be in deep gratitude of the power that has been given to him. _What did my father eat to make him give me this seat?_ For he got used to Tywin's harsh words at him, but why did he kept on giving him such positions if he thinks that his _dimwitted_ son did nothing but to shame their name?

 _No._

He shook the thought of the sole reason that he is the son of Tywin. _Never in his wishful thinking._

He, Bronn and Podrick made their way back to grounds as quiet as they can. He is not in the mood to speak. Which is a rare occasion. But his companions are polite enough not to press about his demeanor, but if they noticed that it is strange, they just kept it to themselves.

When they are nearing the gate, a familiar face stood at the left corner greeted them. "Going out for a walk?" The man turned to his companions and greeted them in the same manner "Ser Bronn, you look sharp today. Podrick."

The cheerful tone of his son made his brooding mood better. "Not just a walk, my son. This is an official business."

Tyrion stated it in his usual jovial manner, but he is serious. They are going to Littlefinger's brothel to retrieve the ledger from him that concerns the gold of the realm. _The nonexistent gold of the realm,_ he corrected himself. The reason why it was kept in a strange place such as a brothel- he had no idea, and he doesn't want to think about it.

His son's brows furrowed in confusion, "official business?" He slowly stated.

He forgot that he hadn't told anyone of his new position yet, not even the two people accompanying him. This will be awkward. "Yes, for I am the newly appointed Master of Coin."

He said it while keeping a casual face and stare at his son. From the corner of his eye, he can tell that Bronn shifted in his stance. If he looked down at him, he would never know. With his squire, well, Podrick is _Podrick_. While Tyus has his mouth agape at his announcement.

There is a short pause before his son laughed loudly. As contagious as it is, Ser Bronn joined in but not as brash as his son's and Podrick remained silent. _He'll give credit to his squire about this someday._ Although he didn't know what the laugh was about for, knowing his son, he let it stay that way.

When the laughter subsided, Tyus speaks up. "By the Gods father, congratulations." He happily said while clasping his hand. "You would do good, the preparations for the wedding needs someone like you."

"I don't know about that my son. I just hope I don't end up mining the Westerlands on my own to produce the gold for your cousin's wedding."

His son put his hand on his shoulder and leaned down to him. "Oh come on, father. You can't be that bad. Well, any worse than the former Master of Coin." The last sentence came off as a whisper that even Bronn who's beside him didn't hear it.

When his son got up, he continued and looked at their back where his squire stood. "Also, can I borrow Podrick from you this afternoon?"

Tyrion was caught off guard with his son's question. _Why_

Although he is perfectly fine with it, he and Bronn had a plan with Podrick that has something to do with the very place that they are going to. He's certain that his loyal squire deserves a fitting reward after saving his life in the battlefield, and this reward will be served in his own manner.

"May I ask why?" He continued "well, never mind, I'm afraid I'll need Podrick's company in the trip."

Thankfully, his son didn't dwell about where will their journey would be and asked why Podrick's presence is very valuable at this time. The secret will spill. "Very well then, father." Tyus turned to his shield "Ser Bronn can we spar if you'll have free time the next few days? I need to sharpen my swordplay for once in awhile."

Bronn merely shrugged, "Aye boy, no problem with that."

When his son finally bid his leave, they continued to walk, and Bronn asked him. "So when are you going to tell us if it weren't for your the boy?"

Tyrion sighed. "I'm supposed to, my friend. Regardless, you'll now it eventually when we reached our destination."

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

The sun had already set as he is patiently waiting outside of his father's chambers for him to arrive. Tyus chided himself for he forgot to tell him that he would like an audience later this day when they had met earlier. He immediately rebuked it since he is his son and such formalities do not and would not exist between them for all he knew his relationship with his famed father, _Lord Tyrion Lannister._

 _But hey, service for the realm must come first before unnecessary second opinions for his foolish son's ideas,_ he thought to himself.

In their meeting awhile ago, he also found out from his father's own mouth that he is now the new Master of Coin, hence replacing Littlefinger out of the Small Council for long. _Well, what will happen to him now?_ He found himself partially celebrating as one of the players is now gone, and his plans to have him removed from his seat of power had worked. In addition to the good news that his father had been trusted to handle such position and power from the old lion himself, whom all he knew hated and often branded him as ill- mannered, dimwitted and all other vile names that he don't want to recall anymore.

 _He is even better that them,_ he thought. He found it ironic that a man with little to no honor like his grandfather, Tywin Lannister, a queen that doesn't care about anyone but herself like his aunt, Cersei, and a cunt that calls himself a King like his cousin, Joffrey all berates his father the most. Given the fact that it is more grave since they belong to one house.

All this time, Tyus knew that his father did not deserve any of those. He is a good man, and might the best individual that he could ever meet. And now that he is all grown up, he is still and will always be certain that he can't be happier that he is Tyrion Lannister's son.

Leaning on the wall beside the door, he continued to ponder the decision he was about to make. Although he already had it in mind from the start, cementing it with a simple word from his grandfather will change everything for him.

First, he had to talk to his father.

 _But what could my father advice me about this one?_

Tyus slapped himself inside for such a harsh notion. Of Course, his father will give a sound advice for he truly cares about his son, if it's good for him or not.

His musings were interrupted when he heard footsteps and clanging of gears. He looked it up and saw his father with his usual companions. Tyus smiled at them.

"My little boy welcoming his gallant father from his tiring work, how sweet of you."

He snorted to that, "shut it, father." He continued as he turned to Ser Bronn and Podrick, "would Y'all like to have your supper with us? My old man here and I are desperate for anyone's company." He said it with his mocking sweet tone.

Podrick just muttered his approval while it was Ser Bronn who answered him in a bold manner, "very well, but why us? I'm sure the red head Stark would love to supper with you."

 _Huh, good one Ser Bronn_

He bit his lip before replying, "I think she wouldn't like the place we will take our meal." He continued, "and oh, don't worry. It's my treat."

Ser Bronn slightly smiled and nodded. "Just meet us up a half and an hour later at the east entrance of Maegor's." With that, they left and the father and son entered the room.

Tyrion sighed, "Did you just asked Bronn and my squire to drink with you?"

"-to supper WITH US, father. Eat and Drink, we all know that it is somehow bad if it is only the drink alone."

He sat not receiving a reply from his father who is lying in his bed looking consumed throughout the day. "What happened to the old one by the way?" He said bluntly.

"What old one?"

"Littlefinger."

Without opening his eyes, Tyrion replied lazily. "Hmmm. He is going to the Vale."

Tyus got his attentiveness back at this information. "Vale? Why? Is he exiled?"

His father opened his eyes and turned to face him while still lying down. "He was sent to become Lysa Arryn's new husband."

Hearing this, Tyus just slapped his hand on his lap. Tyrion noticed it and added "not a good news? Isn't it."

 _Sent? What? In- how- who?!_ "Who sent him?"

He received an incredulous look, "Do you really need to ask that?"

Tyus slumped his shoulders. _Apparently, I failed, and grandfather just sent him to another place where he can also be powerful on his own._ He slacked in his chair. _Whilst he won't be getting the North from Sansa but instead, the Vale of Lady Arryn. Thank you, grandfather, for considering my feelings._

 _This is still not good_

Tywin must've had the idea of having the whole realm under Lannister control through its political and marriage ties. _Wise,_ he thought. But it is still dangerous. Especially the fact that he doesn't trust Littlefinger because he had it in mind that _he wants the power for his own_ and _won't be contented_ in just working for his grandfather.

 _But hey, what can Tywin Lannister cannot do?_

 _Think justly, and acknowledge the fact that he doesn't know anything_ , he answered his own question. There are others, he knew it himself. But now is not the right time to enumerate his grandfather's imperfections.

 _Well at least your Queen is now safe_

It is ALSO not the right time to think about a girl he's been thinking about most hours of the day.

Shaking all the unnecessary thoughts at his mind, he asked his father. "I assume you already know that this will result to no good?"

"My yes, of course. But we can't do anything about it. You know your grandfather's words-"

"-are like the will of the Gods." He finished it for Tyrion. "Father, this is a mistake, and I think Gods don't make mistakes."

His father smiled at his notion, "you think highly of Gods, my boy. But if that's true, then we would be living in a peaceful place where your cousin might be the kindest person you'll ever know."

"That'll be shit." He said after snickering.

"Well because it ain't true." He added, "and it will never be. Same with your thinking about the Gods."

Tyus turned serious, "father, I came here to ask you something." He corrected himself, "or just inform you."

Tyrion took noticed of this shift and answered, "and what is that?"

"I'll ask grandfather Sansa's hand for marriage."

After a moment of silence, his father whose faces garners the look of concern sits up and finally speaks. "Are you sure about this?"

He sighed and cast his eyes on his lap like a child being scolded. "Yes, father. She told me that the Tyrells planned to marry her off to Loras."

"and you'll just do it just to keep her away from them?

He looked up to his father's eyes and answered him. "No, father. It's not just that." He bit his lip as he struggled to tell what he is about to say in front of his father. "I... uh-"

"No need to say it, my son." Thankfully Tyrion cut him and raised his hand. "Now, I just want to tell you that you should be certain about this. By the Gods, Tyus. Marriage is for life. Although you are already at your marrying age, and Sansa is a fair lady, I want you to be sure about it before jumping to conclusions. Because, well, I want my only son to be happy." He saw his father smiling at him, and he found himself doing the same.

It has been settled, an audience with his grandfather is all he needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had to scrap a whole portion of this chapter for some reasons I just knew. Anyway hope y'all like it and let me know if it is bad x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tywin**_

"You're late."

He is gazing at the doorway. At its receiving end, is his estranged son who is holding a book with both of his hands. It's too huge for him, considering his short stature. He found the sight entirely satisfying for his tastes. Seeing his imp of a son in a ridiculous state.

"What is she doing here?" Tyrion walked closer to them with his eyes at Cersei, who is sitting on his right.

"Our business concerns her too. Sit."

As Tyrion had himself seated, he said, "You'll be pleased to learn, that after one conversation with Olenna Tyrell, I've saved the crown hundreds of thousands on this wedding." He opens the large book that he rests atop of the table.

"Never mind that now. We have something important to discuss."

"I'm Master of Coin. Saving money is important." _I know you are, yet that is what the Master of Coin is just supposed to do._ The dwarf turned his attention to his sister, who's looking at her pleased with herself. "Stop that. You're making me uncomfortable."

Tywin rolled his eyes internally. _The bickering of children. How old will they be before it stops?_

"A report had just been unraveled that your new friends, the Tyrells, are plotting to marry Sansa Stark to Ser Loras. And it happened that your sister here came to tell me about it." He had come to know about this intelligence even before his daughter spilled it to him earlier. It was from his grandson, Tyus. He came to him yesterday before he took his breather for the rest of the day after a grueling work of running the realm. In the name of another grandson of his, the King, who did nothing but to waddle about around the Red Keep, not bothering to solve the conclusions of his wrong doings that fueled this war.

First, he was irritated that the boy would come to see him at such late hour, and doesn't take refusal for an answer as it was said that the matters he wanted to discuss are _urgent and important._ But his annoyance faltered when he was briefed about it.

 _"What do you want?" His tone was gruff, and he almost spat those words as it 's obvious he is not pleased with the disturbance._

 _Still standing and not claiming himself a seat because the boy understood his hostile greeting in another way. "You don't need to be like that, grandfather. I apologize if it means so much to you. But I know this is something you need to know."_

 _"And what is it?" He said while gesturing his grandson to sit. This better be done quickly if he's right. Tywin wants nothing but to cut straight to the point._

 _Tyus looked right in his eyes. "Our loyal allies, the Tyrells, are planning to marry Sansa to their Knight of Flowers. Daring, but you know what that means, grandfather."_

 _He gritted his teeth upon hearing this. It seems that even who I deemed as allies are even plotting to strengthen their house, against my plans, against me, he thought to himself._

 _They must not_

 _"We cannot allow this to prosper, Tyus." It must be stopped. The Key to the North is long due in his hands already, long enough that other players are desiring it for their own ends. He was always been skeptical to those descendants of a steward who are clearly trying hard to claw their way up to be a powerful house of their own. He paid little to no mind to it unless their ploy for greatness intercepts with his own._

 _And unfortunately for them, now is that time_

 _The boy didn't answer and he continued. "The North is opening its gates to us, slowly but surely. After what we have done in this war just to gain the position we have right now, we cannot allow it just to be snatched away by the postulant house who are smiling at us when we're with them but conniving and sneaking behind our backs."_

 _Still locking his gaze at the boy who does the same, he saw him smile when he finished what he said. One that didn't reach his eyes. Tywin found himself pleased with this sight. He saw a lion in front of him. The son that he never had._

 _The thought of Tyus and his closeness to his key to the North came to his mind even if it is not lost to him. Now is the time to utilize it and put it to good use. "She must not marry Loras Tyrell."_

 _By the looks of his grandson was giving to him, he already knows what he was implying. All his efforts raising this boy seemed paid off. It was Tyus' turn to speak, "I actually came here with a solution for you. A very convenient one, I suppose." His tone was smooth and hushed._

 _He just remained silent, and the young lion leaned forward and continued, "Give me your blessing and I will be the one who will marry Sansa, to secure the North for you, grandfather."_

 _Tywin didn't gave his answer for a moment. He already knew what he will say. Instead, he took the time to inspect the boy and to ponder what he has done since he brought him here in King's Landing. Tyus, for the most of his wonder, became extremely valuable than he has ever thought the boy can be when he was reinstatement back as the Hand. His grandson knows how to play the game, and he is even good at it. He became his eyes and ears to the matters that concerns his efforts to bring House Lannister to the top, and while also not bringing any taint to his name except for the whispers between the boy and Sansa Stark, which was really beneficial for his plans._

 _If Olenna Tyrell has her Rose, I have Tyus._

 _Of Course, he must admit that those actions of Tyus reflected the absurd gossips he had heard from the court. He used to hear that his grandson is the prodigy of his house and the lion that would continue his legacy. He was unconvinced when he first heard it since the boy refused to become a knight, much for his disapproval but hence, just took the seat at the western council for the assurance he gave him that he will not fail._

 _He did what he said but Tywin viewed him as a gifted diplomat who just managed the position he gave him correctly, mysteriously eliminating corruptions and making trade in Westerlands its tying to the top as its source of revenue aside from its renowned gold that was already been depleted._

 _Tyus inherited his father's intelligence, he unwillingly gave the credit to Tyrion but he gave a little thought that the boy has enough cleverness for scheming at this level especially here in King's Landing to help him empower his house and get rid of his rivals._

 _Is that enough?_

 _Tywin pondered heavily not about the marriage arrangement but to another critical matter. He immediately thought about his son and 'supposedly' heir, Jaime. Aside from the fact that he is still nowhere to be found despite his efforts, he is of the Kingsguard. And he will insist on being so, he thought himself. But his son's somewhat love for honor and obsession to be a Kingsguard made Tywin doubt about him._

 _He again turned back his attention to the very boy in front of him. Tywin realized that his grandson is a grown man now. With the stature and appearance befitting a Lannister except for his mismatched eyes, but he cannot do anything about it either. Tyus did nothing but to uplift the Lannister name and will continue to help him do so. With that, he made his decision._

 _"Alright, it is settled. You will marry the girl, as soon as possible. Much time has already been wasted. And If you don't have anything else to say, you may leave." He said as he stood up but his grandson interrupted him before he could walk away._

 _"Grandfather, one more thing." Tyus also stood up and continued when he turned around and face him. "Can we keep this conversation between us, a secret?"_

 _Why? He raised his right eyebrow at Tyus but kept his question to himself. "I came to know that here in the Red Keep, the less people who know what you knew, the better."_

 _Smart_

 _Tywin had himself agreeing to Tyus' notion and nodded. "If you wish, my grandson."_

"Very well. She's a lovely girl. Missing some of Loras' favorite bits, but I'm sure they'll make do." Tyrion nonchalantly said while leaning back to his chair.

He didn't tell Tyrion? He wondered himself and Tyus' words rang in his head.

 _The fewer people who know what you knew, the better_

Of course, he didn't. Tywin narrowed his eyes at his son and scolded him. "Your jokes are not appreciated." Pleased that the dwarf shuts up, he continued. "I bring them into the royal fold, and this is how they repay me, by trying to steal the key to the North out from under me."

There was silence. It was his daughter who glanced sideways from Tyrion to him with a curious look on her face. But Cersei didn't mutter anything. He clarified what he meant. "The Karstarks have marched home. The young wolf has lost half his army. His days are numbered. Theon Greyjoy murdered both his brothers. That makes Sansa Stark the heir to Winterfell. And I am not about to hand her over to the Tyrells."

 _Ever_

It was Tyrion's turn to ask. "Do you think it's wise to counter them? Remember, the Tyrells helped us winning this war."

"This is a plot. Plots are not public knowledge. All we need to do is act first and kill this union before they prevail."

"And how do we do that?"

 _Do you really need to ask that? Simple._ "We will find Sansa Stark a different husband."

"Wonderful."

"Yes, it is." Cersei followed her brother's remark with a satisfied smirk on her face. Tyrion just sent her a confused look, but he didn't say anything. Tywin then announced his next step. "Tyrion, your son will marry Sansa Stark as soon as possible to secure our hold to the North."

His dwarf son just had his lips thinned and quietly nodded at his will while Cersei snapped at him with a look of disbelief. "What?! Why him?"

With that question, he also had to announce another will of his that he was thinking once in awhile. But he now has his decision. Tywin looked at his daughter's eyes before saying what needs to be said. "Because he is my heir."

 _Silence_

But this silence was different out of all that he and his children had experienced from what he could recall. Both of them with their mouths agape. But Tyrion has the wider one with his eyes in sync, while his sister has a slightly furrowed brows. Tywin noticed that his dwarf son's expression shifted to a grateful one. His eyes conveying anything but his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"But he is a son of a whore!" Cersei exclaimed at him.

That made her brother snap at her with a furious face of his own. "He is my son." He said the words one by one with a venom in his voice.

"Enough." His voice dominated the room, and the stupid bickering of his children also stopped. "Tyus will secure the North, while you will secure the Reach." He turned to Cersei while saying the last phrase.

"What? Father, what do you mean?"

"You will wed again, and this time, it will be with Ser Loras. Marrying the heir will make us secure the Reach." The Tyrells must thank him for this arrangement for they will be married _twice_ to the royal family. Since it is power, what they've wanted, he will give it to them. And there are no other options. He will make sure of it.

Cersei continued her furious streak. "No, I won't do it."

 _It is a command._ "Yes, you will. You're still fertile. You need to marry again and breed."

His daughter became more infuriated in his statement and barked at him. "I am Queen Regent, not some broodmare!"

Not liking the fact that his daughter raised her voice at him, he finally had enough. "You're my daughter! You will do as I command and you will marry Loras Tyrell and put an end to the disgusting rumors about you once and for all." His temper risen further upon mentioning the whispers between Jaime and Cersei. Tywin doesn't know why these rumors did not die for all the years that had passed. But one thing he knew that he wouldn't have it and ever tolerate its existence.

"Father, don't make me do it again, please." Cersei's words are now with desperation, but it is needed to be done.

"Not another word." Finishing those words, the room became quiet. Tywin stood up and continued. "My children. You've disgraced the Lannister name for far too long."

With that, all he heard is his footsteps as he left swiftly seeing a glimpse of the two silent figures.

* * *

 **A/N: New Chapter! Hope it's fine**

 **Reviews are welcome of course**

 **Btw, I made Tywin non- skeptical about Tyrion not knowing what Tyus told him, since he had it in his mind that the boy's loyalty lies at him and not to his father.**

 **Ps. If you think the story is going far too slow, let me know. I'd like to hasten the timeline once in a while**

 **That's all. Bless x**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tyrion**_

He prevented himself from skipping his way to Sansa's chambers to deliver her the good news. Well, he doesn't know if she would like it but he, himself liked it, and he is confident that his son will. Tyrion doesn't know why he is happy about this himself. Maybe because he knew Tyus' growing affections towards the girl, whether he wouldn't say it, it is evident. For a boy who took the effort of somehow beguiling _the_ Tywin Lannister to have his own way to protect a maiden would probably make a good song if it was known.

 _If it was known_

If only. It will never happen, he knew it himself. For scheming will only remain as whispers and inner inclinations to another. What will the bards see and draw inspiration for their songs is the outcome of these plans. In this instance, it would be the hurried wedding of his son to Sansa. Not that Tyrion have anything against it, and he doesn't think Tyus would have too since he knew the boy did not divest into the glamour and prestige. Whether it was rushed or not, it doesn't matter to him. He, himself was wed to the brink of the morning light by a drunken Septon in a hell of an inn where they stayed the rest of the night.

But even if he and his fallen wife lived in a rat's nest for the duration of their marriage, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. Despite the times that they look like people who rub themselves on rags and eat mud to live, they wore the most precious thing which is their smiles. They were in love, and if he were made to choose to go back and experience it again, he will. _He will gladly do it again._

Tyrion stopped his tracks and gazed up the skies. It was blue today, and he found himself smiling at the sight. _A beautiful one_ , he thought. It was his Tysha who taught him to look up to the skies and appreciate the views. The clouds, the sea of blue that is ever calming. They used to just lay down the fields and just be contented in gazing at the wonder. Living with his wife, a lowborn who had nothing but dreams and hopes for a better life but still contented with what they have, all in all, made him cherish simple aspects of life. He learned that material things don't matter for they get lost, stolen or depreciated. But what's more important is the memories you made and the feelings you've felt and will feel.

 _Thank you_

He absentmindedly said while he is still looking up. Tyrion thanked his wife, for the lessons he learned when he was with her and for giving him another gift that he will treasure for the rest of his life, Tyus. He found himself hoping that his son's marriage would be like what he had with his mother. Well, not the hideous side but all the love and bond that they shared. Hopefully, given their fortunate position as both highborn, it will be a better life for them.

 _Or not_

They are in a war, where highborn like them are at risks, and even a King is capable of being killed. He just hoped that it would be done soon. For he knew that the realm wouldn't take its toll any longer.

He tried to shook the troubling thoughts away then replace it with pleasant ones. It was a rare feat when he had gleeful happenings in his life the past few years, but this was a moment to cherish for his life. Tyrion barely hid his smile when he remembered the look on his sister's face when she was ordered by their father to marry Loras Tyrell. He noted that from now on, he would just replay the scene in his mind whenever she will come and threaten him to feel safe once again.

 _The Gods have been kind to me. Lately, I wonder what will come in exchange for it_

Aside from Cersei's pleading in that meeting with their father, is another reason why he has his spirits higher than he could ever imagine after speaking with his immediate family. His son is now the heir of Casterly Rock. Despite getting bewildered at the announcement, Tyrion somehow knew that it would be awarded to Tyus. For he knew that his son did all but the best and had yet to fail miserably, and it will all just depend on his father's expectations, whether his boy will meet them. And that, he did.

 _He felt honoured_

There's no doubt about it. And he is confident that Tyus will become a great head of the House Lannister and Warden of the West. Even better than his ruthless father will ever be.

Tyrion continued to walk towards the place where he intended to go. He took the responsibility of telling the news to Sansa instead of her soon to be husband because his son had called in sick. For all he knew, it was just because of his one on one drinking session with Bronn after they took their supper at a tavern and got back to the Red Keep. After the meal, it was already planned that they would meet again later for the late night drinks in another tavern because the variety that the place will offer. He and Podrick declined, and he decided to take his rest. While his son accompanied him back to the castle saying that he will go to the Tower of the Hand.

It is also nice to share his high spirits to his soon to be a good daughter. For he knows that she had been through a lot in this place. Despite all that had happened and still happening towards her family and to Sansa herself, the Gods still have enough kindness to give her Tyus as her husband.

Still walking and now nearing a junction at his path, he saw a figure who crossed the hall. He tried to catch this person and saw the back of his son who's walking away. "Tyus?"

The man he called stopped his steps and slowly turned around at him. Tyrion just noticed that his son is not wearing a doublet. He only got his tunic on, well the breeches of course, with his hair tousled with a sullen look on his face.

 _Aye, the mornings after drinking._ But it is afternoon now, and Tyrion assumed that he just woke up from his sleep.

To his son's merit, Tyus straightened himself and greeted him. "Father." _Such a grumpy tone for this beautiful day, my little boy._

"I thought you called in sick today, why are you lurking outside?" He said it in a mocking tune while closing the distance between the two of them.

Tyus' mouth just formed a concave. "I am just about to find some few herbs, fruits, that would make me feel... Better."

He just snorted. "And you will search in that state of undress? Tyus, I thought you are noble."

When he finished what he said, his son's eyes widen and glanced down at his clothes and noticed his missing doublet. The boy sighed and remained quiet. With that, he continued. "Come now, my son. It's fine. Go back to your chambers and get dressed. Just make sure none of the ladies will see you." He tapped his son's gesturing him to go, but he continued with a hushed tone, "I don't think your betrothed will like you being seen by other ladies improperly dressed."

Tyus didn't retort anything to his statement immediately. He just saw him intently looking around before he took him to a nearby corner. When they got settled, he turned back at him bearing a smile. His son just leaned down at his level, "so it came through?" The voice he heard was dry, hence, giving him a chilling tone.

"My yes, but there was also another decree your grandfather said." He paused, teasing his son to anticipate as he did. "Which also happened to be as important as your marriage arrangement."

"What about that?" Tyus almost sputtered these words.

Tyrion put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You are now the heir of Casterly Rock."

"Huh?"

The disbelieving face of Tyus served as the reaction to what he said. "I am not kidding, my son. You are. You did it."

He was surprised when a crushing hug answered him. Tyrion hugged him back as the boy heartedly laugh. The laughter suddenly became mischievous as his son eventually picked him up and swayed him like he was a babe that just spoken his first word. All he can do now is to join Tyus in the merriment and bark hopeless protests. "Put me down!" He barely said the words due to his chuckles.

When his son finally relented to so, he tapped his back, "Now go to your chambers and rest. I will be the one who will tell Sansa about it. We must celebrate on this later." He playfully remarked while he tapped his son's back hence, the boy let go.

Tyus' face already bears his refusal to his notion. Nevertheless, he added, "Later?!"

"Aye, I know. Now go."

With that, his son left him with a stubborn smile and Tyrion advanced to his destination. When he opened the door, he saw Shae who seemed to dress her lady, Sansa, before he arrived. "I beg your pardon, my lady."

"Good afternoon, Lord Tyrion. I was just trying on a gown for King Joffrey's wedding." She pronounced it with her usual sweet tone. It is refreshing for him to hear something like that once in a while in a place like this where courtesies are a folly.

"Yes- well, if I may it looks good on you." It smoothly came out of his mouth as careless as he could get. He immediately regretted what he just said even if it was just an honest praise when he saw Shae glare daggers at him. Inside, he readied himself an excuse for that one although it is unnecessary. It will serve to calm Shae's nerves when he is confronted about it later.

But before his future good daughter shyly gave her gratitude, he cut her, "I need to speak with you, Lady Sansa." He must begin now, for he doesn't much time to spare for pleasantries this day. Also, his father's instructions to get this whole thing done immediately like it was just a simple lunch loomed in his head.

When they got settled, he began. "My lady, as I've seen, you are not a stranger to betrothals anymore." Picking the right words to say, he continued when he saw Sansa's pensive visage. "An offer came for your hand."

That made her appear curious. Or worried? He is unsure about it. He glanced at Shae who is beside her lady also listening intently to his words. Hearing nothing from the girl, he asked, "do you bid me continue, my lady?"

"My lord." She answered shakily.

Seeing her anxious, Tyrion thought a way to tell her fate in a better manner. Would he first tell the good side of it or the bad one? "Are you frightened?"

The question seemed had caught her off guard, but Sansa still answered. "No. I'm not." It was firm, but her usual sweet voice was still laced with uncertainty.

Tyrion then lightly smiled at her for encouragement, if she perceived it as such. "Well, don't be, my lady. I'm sure you and the very person who would like to marry you have known each other for quite some time now." He briefly gazed at Shae when he noticed that she hid a smile. It seems that she understood what he was trying to imply.

It shed some light at Sansa's face, although she still looked clouded, he can see hope in her eyes. "If I may be so bold, Lord Tyrion, can you tell me his name?"

He knew that it is not the right time to play around, but his stubborn self prevails, "only if you guessed it right."

She smiled at his challenge and reluctant to say her first guess. Tyrion already knew who it will going to be, but he decided not to press Sansa and wait for her answer.

"Is it... Tyus? My lord?" He struggled not to snort at her shyness upon saying that.

Tyrion put his hand on his chin to mimic a pondering gesture. "I have to say yes, my lady. My son seemed to have the courage to do just that."

With that, Sansa's face lit up and showered him with her utmost gratitude. Tyrion is glad to accept it but there is one more thing she must know about this matter. "Lady Sansa, I believe that's not all you need to know about what I have said."

Her smile somehow faltered when she heard him. "Lord Tyrion?"

Seeing her reaction earlier, this should not serve as a blow to her. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice about the betrothal. The hand ordered that your wedding must be done as soon as possible for undisclosed reasons."

He didn't expect what he saw from Sansa. _Determination._ She answered with her voice full of assurance. "Of course, my lord. I will love your son and wed him when the Lord Hand bids so."

* * *

 **A/N: I originally planned to jump at the wedding got the story running, but I was already writing this one so why not lol**

 **But I'm almost at the half of the next chapter which is the wedding and a quarter for the next-next, so I hope it makes up for it.**

 **And thank you for all of your reviews! It really mattered tho, thanks for sparing the effort for a peasant like me. Keep em coming and I'll answer them questions as much as I can.**

 **Jaks: I don't know if I should say this since it'll be a spoiler but YES. I am definitely planning to pull that off.**

 **mpowers045: YES, he will. He is sprung over her girl and will surely prevent that perversion lol**

 **Ps. Well for the portrayal of Tyus, it's totally up to you guys. I will leave that to y'all discretion. I won't limit all of your imagination for I, myself don't have (and won't ever have) someone in mind who will be him. For me, imagination is**

 **Cred to GRRM, D &D and the showrunners and also HBO x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Putting an opening note here for **Caution****

 **This story is rated M for a reason, and I think that Game of Thrones show is also Rated M itself.**

 **So if you can't take some sexual scenes, violence, and dark themes, why are you still watching GOT? Hahahaha**

 **Kidding tho, what I meant is that this chapter contains a lemon scene (or what they call it here) and If you don't want to read anything that pertains to that, skip this up or the portion or whatever you like.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Sansa**_

Buzzing in the Great Hall is all that can be heard. Most these people, she doesn't know are here for the feast of her wedding. People she doesn't know and probably doesn't want to have anything to do with her.

She initially thought that the feast is modest for the wedding of someone who is as important as Tyus, the heir of Casterly Rock. But she didn't hear any complaints from her husband for the lack of glamour. Instead, he looked rather contented at the sight. They hadn't talk yet since the ceremony. Though they shared smiles and she occasionally caught him absently looking at her cloak that bears a lion- his house's sigil. _Their house,_ she corrected herself.

They are seated at the high table where they can also see the Tyrells and her new good- family, the Lannisters on their respective sides of their own great table. When she was younger, she wanted a gathering as grand as she would've liked for her wedlock. But now, it doesn't matter to her anymore. The fewer people present, the better, for she knew that they just came for the pleasantries.

Not like she has a choice. It was an order from the Hand himself. When Lord Tyrion told her about it, her consent doesn't matter since she was also told that the preparations were already on their way. But Sansa's claim to marry Tyus is true. She loves him. There were no other way to say it and knew it herself. Thankfully, the very man who got her affection also felt the same and asked for her hand in marriage. Hence, she now has the best husband she could ever have after all this fiasco.

Sansa thought that the Old Gods had heard her prayers and seen her hardships in the capital. Now, she has a husband who will take care of her and cherish her, instead of fearing for her life every day at the hands of King Joffrey. She realized that it is the only positive thing that had happened to her ever since her father died in King's Landing.

She finished her meal and also taken quite a lot of wine for her tastes since Tyus repeatedly poured her cup and relentlessly gestured her to drink it with a teasing smile on his face. Noticing that the feast nears its end, she felt nervous for the upcoming bedding. Even though it was already thought during her lessons with Septa Mordane, Sansa is still uneasy about it for she had heard before that a lady's first time is painful even if she is certain that Tyus will be gentle with her. In addition to that, deep inside she knew that she is not yet ready to have a child.

She is alone at their table for Tyus had gone somewhere she doesn't know for quite some time now. She stood up and decided to settle at the balcony where she can breathe fresher air away from the crowd. Before she made her way there, she suddenly heard the voice that has been haunting him for years now. "Congratulations, my lady." She had the restraint not to jolt when he held her arm.

"Thank you, your Grace."

He took her back closer to the feast. "Well, you've done it. You've married a Lannister. Soon, you'll have a Lannister baby. It's a dream come true for you, isn't it? What a glorious day." He let go of her and said those words with his ever false tone. But she is used to it now, although she will always be frightened of him. _He is the King anyway._

"Yes, your Grace." It automatically rolled from her tongue as Joffrey now stood in front of her.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which Lannister puts the baby into you." His voice becomes dangerously hushed saying this. She found herself unable to look at him and tore her gaze away. _Anywhere but to him._

Sansa thought that the Gods might be sleeping when he didn't stop. "Maybe I'll pay you a visit tonight? How'd you like that?" She didn't say anything because nothing can be said at that. Even though she tried hard not to, she envisioned that Joffrey would show up at their chambers and get what he wanted from her. Sansa knows he can do it if he wanted it. _He is the King anyway._

" _Why_ would you visit my wife?" She immediately looked to where the voice came from and saw her husband, Tyus. He stood closely at Joffrey's side while glaring down at him with those eyes she knew were lovely, but now it was anything but that. All she could see was hard and a cold glare being directed to Joffrey. Looking at the two men in front of her, she just noticed how tall Tyus is compared to his cousin.

It gave her relief

The King appeared startled for Tyus' interruption and struggled to form a reply. With that, her husband continued, "And who puts a baby in who?" Hushed but chilling. If she were the one being spoken like this at the very moment, she wouldn't know what she would do. Saying such, he grasped Joffrey's arm tightly gesturing the demand of a proper answer.

Joffrey paid no mind to reply as his face twisted in the pain while trying to get rid of the grip in his arm. "Let go of your King." Tyus just did so when the Kingsguard came near at them seeing their King's discomfort.

"Of course, your Grace. I hope you enjoyed your supper." She is surprised of his sudden honey laced courtesies after harming Joffrey and speaking to him in a very different tone just awhile ago. Tyus took her hand and left a sneering Joffrey.

He led her back to their table when she heard a loud clap.

"Time for the bedding ceremony!" He announced it loudly at the Great Hall with such cheerfulness that can be seen from a child. "Come, everyone. Pick her up and get rid of her gown."

Her heart starts beating fast but her husband replied, "Stop! There won't be a bedding ceremony." Tyus' thunderous voice loomed in the hall and made it a silent place compared to the noise it had earlier.

That made Joffrey's head snap back at him with a mad glint in his face. "There will be if I command it."

Tyus remained passive despite the angry glare he got from his cousin. "No. I won't allow it." He surveyed the people and walked a few steps as he continued. "If any of you come near my wife. I will have you strangled in your sleep myself. And that includes... You." He muttered the last word in his own poisonous iced tune and slowly turned his head at his cousin's direction. Sansa couldn't help but feel special and had her heart warming for Tyus' defending her virtue. Still, knowing Joffrey, she felt that the King wouldn't let this go easily and eventually go mad as he can be. Scared of what Joffrey might do to Tyus, she just wished that she can also do that to her husband. _Protect him herself_

 _In my dreams_

The hall roared in silence as the King's words cut it "What did you say?" Sansa could swear to the Old Gods and the New that this is one of those occasions where she saw Joffrey in his full fury. That made her abashed more.

"What did you say?!" He repeated it when all he got was silence as a reply with an enraged manner. Alarmed, Sansa glanced at her husband and saw a calm and not bothered man, who held his chin up high.

Before Joffrey could even speak, the Lord Hand cut in. "I believe we can dispense with the bedding, your Grace. I'm sure Tyus didn't mean to threaten the King." Saying this, Lord Tywin's face gave nothing as usual, hence, making it seemed that what is happening now is just normal.

"A bad joke, your grace. My son is fond of saying them once in a while." Lord Tyrion quickly added for his son's defense with his usual merry manner.

 _Deafening silence_

"Tyus." Lord Tywin called his grandson in his commanding tone and looked at him intently.

They seemed to have that unspoken agreement, and her husband came out of his lull and said, "Apologies, your grace. A really tiring day it seemed." It was warm compared to his manner earlier. He smoothly bowed at the King and walked up to the table and took an untouched pitcher of wine. The Great Hall is dead silent that his footsteps can be heard.

"Come now, Sansa. I'm sure you're tired." He took her hand and led her away from the feast.

Their hands are intertwined as he led her to their chambers. On their way, they still hadn't spoke a single word to each other. Whether it is because of what happened at the feast, or what will happen later at their bedchamber, her anxiety bolstered when they reached their chambers and her husband let go of her hand and closed the door.

She briefly glanced at Tyus who already removed his doublet and got occupied of arranging the small table. Not sure what she should do, Sansa walked closer to their bed and started undressing. Now just in her underclothes, she still heard nothing from her husband but a sound of a cup against the wood and pouring of what seems like wine. Sansa both felt cautious if she should also remove the last clothing she has while her husband hadn't made even a single move at her.

"Sansa? What are you doing?" She turned around and saw Tyus who sits casually on the hammock sipping wine.

 _What am I doing?_

She even asked herself. _What?_ "The bedding." Her eyes flicker from the bed back to him. With her answer, he put down and stood up to walk closer to her. Her heart is now pounding even further when he stood in front of her, and his hand gently touched her face. Tyus is looking at her like he is searching for something.

 _This is it_

What she doesn't expect is that he smiled and laughed. "But you're uncertain. And I'm sure no woman, lady or not would like to be bedded with that look of yours." He said while rubbing his thumb at her cheek. It made her smile and the tension was gone.

He again took her hand and led her to the small table. Sansa saw three full pitchers of wine. Tyus poured some in a cup and passed it to her. "Drink, my wife." He said with a charming smile to encourage her.

 _My wife._ The way he said it made her heart flutter once again after all the times they've been together. But they are now married. Husband and wife at the eyes of the Gods.

He made her sit in the hammock, and she does so. Taking sips of her wine, _it is sweet,_ her husband seated on the floor beside her. "How could I allow you to look like that when we just got married earlier? Hm?" He said it without staring at her since he is playing with her hand.

Sansa retained her smile for his doings, but she hadn't forgotten his remark awhile ago, she asked him. "How do you know what a woman should look if she wants to be bedded?" It was supposed to be innocent, but her light mood, thanks to her husband and probably the wine made it sound mischievous.

Hearing that, Tyus looked up to her and with his eyebrows raised. But his snort gave him away. He noticed that her flask is empty and took it for a refill with the nearby pitchers she didn't notice sitting on the floor too. When he gave it back, he replied. "Are you sure you _really_ want to know?"

She looked right into his eyes and saw a flicker of something unfamiliar to her. Lust? Secrecy? Or just teasing? She didn't know, but she still replied, "yes, of course. I need to get to know more about my husband." She barely hid her smile finishing it.

Sansa noticed he shifted. "Oh yes, you are right." Tyus drank a large gulp of wine before continuing, "I'll ask you this." He moved so that he is seated at her front but still on the floor. "Would you be mad if you came to know that your husband had bedded a woman before?"

She straightened at that. _Would she be mad?_ Sansa asked herself. From what she had learned from her lessons and heard from other people, it is improper. Her father would probably think of it as improper too, for all she knew. But growing up, hearing Theon bragging about it even if she almost cover her ears at that and the notion that the people have over it. Deeming such as an ordinary act of the love of the flesh, her own perception of it faltered, and she learned to accept it as a part of the society she lived in.

Sansa of course, heard Lord Tyrion's popular behavior, and she despised him for it first. But when she saw through his known whoring when he saved her from ridicule multiple times and had been nothing but kind to her when no one has in her stay in the south, she realized that it doesn't really define a person. Sansa sent a hard look at him while answering, "No, I wouldn't."

Tyus incredulously looked at her. "Well, you don't look like it, my lady." He finished and sipped another wine.

Inside, she is still worried that her husband had sired a bastard and might continue stint even if they're already married. She felt ill at the thought.

 _No, he won't do that to me_

Sansa shook these thoughts away and sipped a great deal of wine. "What did you call me again?" She retained the steeled look he questioned.

Her husband slightly reeled his head back before answering in an unsure manner. "My lady."

"But I'm your wife." She didn't know what possessed her to almost spat those words. Maybe the wine had already affected her. As the result, Tyus' features darkened. His lips slightly parted, his eyes are piercing and filled with intensity. But she's not intimidated. Instead, she found herself liking this side of her husband. _He looked much more handsome._ Sansa noticed that Tyus licked his lips as his stare traveled to her body that was only covered with her underclothes. She would have made an effort to cover herself, but she remembered what she just said.

 _I'm your wife_

Tyus closed his eyes when tore his gaze from her then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course, you are, my love." Upon muttering it, he looked up back at her with the smile that she'd grown to love and will continue to do so.

"My love." She slowly said while staring dreamily into a space.

"Yes?" He said before getting up and snatching a new pitcher of wine after they already finished the first two. Realizing that they drank that much, she giggled.

"What?"

She shook her head after earning a worried look from Tyus. "Nothing."

Sansa heard him sigh as he stood up and took the cup from her hand. "You already had too much. You should sleep."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _Does he think that I am drunk?_ She snatched her hand from him. "No, I'm fine. You can sleep if you want. I'm not yet tired."

Tyus looked unconvinced but decided to let it go eventually. "Fine, if you insist." He sat on his former spot, and he continued, "Why don't you ask me about something you want to know. You said you wanted to know me more."

Sansa immediately thought what could she ask from him. She couldn't think straight anymore. She said first one that popped into her head. "Could you tell me about your mother? You hadn't told me about her yet." Now she is bold. She had heard stories about Lord Tyrion's estranged wife who happened to be the mother of the man she loves. Some say she's a whore, and others say she's just a lowborn. Meeting Tyus, a part of her always wanted to ask him for the truth, but she thought that he might take it as an offense.

"Mother? I never met her." He had chuckled before he continued, "I'm not that fortunate to know her personally. Father used to tell me she is by far the kindest person he had ever known in his living years. Funny, beautiful, bright smile, bright eyes, like one of mine. It looks like she got it all but she's a lowborn, a peasant. Now, all she's remembered and known for was being the whore that got knocked up by the imp." He smiled sadly while turning to her. "Sad isn't it?"

Because don't know what to tell him, she just held his hand, and his mismatched eyes followed it. "I grew up hearing people calling me various names when I pass them by alone. Some are brash, but I got used to it. People call me the son of a whore when they- they see me at the brothel looking for my father. They kept telling me I was born there, made there or asking me if my mother's inside. One time, when I am caught feeding the hungry at the streets, they say that I am doing so because I got the heart of a peasant. Courtesy of my mother, of course."

He stared at her eyes, "don't get me wrong, my love. I honour my mother. I love her. The truth is that I like the name, heart of a peasant." He quietly laughed, "full of emotions, well I'll say, creative."

Sansa became upset for all that she had heard. She knew to herself that Tyus is a good man, _even greater man than them._ If her father could've been alive and had known their wedding, he would be happy that she has a man like Tyus as her husband.

She gently squeezed his hand, "don't listen to them. I know who you are. You're one of the better men I've known and will ever know. I'm sure of it. You- you made my days in the city brighter than what I've had the past years. When my father died, and my sister was gone, I never thought I will ever look forward waking up here each day again until you came. I thank you, and I- love you." Yes, she just said that, and she knew that she will have to say it to him soon since they are now married. So she took the chance when the wine guides her.

Tyus smiled at her. A small smile. It was not as enchanting like the ones that made her blush. But she knew that it was sincere. He appreciated what she said. Tyus didn't say any word, but he shifted and leveled himself to her. He took her hand and kissed it. Sansa felt his lips against her skin. A memory suddenly flashed in her mind. _A lovely memory._ The two of them in the small library when she first had the taste of his lips. _Her very first kiss._ How it felt against her own lips, her neck. _It was incredible._ They are just friends back then, and now, they're married. They can do it again, as much as they want. _And even more_

Then she felt it again, the soft lips against hers. But now it tastes sweeter. She eagerly responded to it and felt a surge of pride when she realized that can match him now with the way their lips battle each other. Sansa felt a hand undoing her hair, and when it went loose, the hand slowly went through its length. Her hand went through his chest until he stopped kissing her. She opened her eyes and saw that dark expression of his that she had seen earlier.

Before she could do anything, she felt an arm snaking her waist and he pulled her down with on the floor. A loud thud was heard when he landed squarely on his back, but he's not hurt. In fact, they're laughing like children. It lasted for awhile, and the air became serious again. Then she felt a hand on her nape, and Sansa yelped in surprise as they rolled over having her back against the floor. Her husband kissed her again, but now it is different. He's kissing her like there's no morrow. She found it hard to match his lips' movements, but she still did so. When she was about to be out of breath, Tyus kissed his way to her neck and chest.

Sansa grasped the dirty blonde locks of her husband while still breathing heavily when she heard a sound of a cloth getting torn apart. She looked down and saw her underclothes ripped open exposing much of her body to her husband who's now nibbling at her breasts like a newborn babe. She laid her head back at the Myrish carpet and her breath involuntarily shuddered with his actions. She felt the air in their chambers became hotter as his kisses went through her navel and _even further._

He stayed _there_ until she sensed something that she hadn't felt yet in her lifetime. Sansa gripped on his hair even harder, and she could swear that she is hurting him now but with what he's doing, and she's feeling, she can't help but hold on to him. She closed her eyes, and it made her focus on the sensations he made her feel, all coming from the sweet spot between her legs. When she can't hold it anymore, her body tensed before a little squeal escaped her lips as she collapsed lifelessly. She let go her grip on her husband's hair, and he kneeled up and took off his tunic while his eyes lingered on her bare body for a while. She looked away for self-consciousness and tried to cover herself, but he held her arm away. "Don't, you're beautiful." It went more of a whisper but it was enough for her.

Tyus slowly leaned to her again, but he is now much gentler compared earlier. They kissed again, but now they took all their time, and she took the opportunity to pour all love she could muster for him. She felt his hand undoing his breeches, and her eyes opened when he paused to look at her for her consent. Instead of saying anything, she kissed him and hugged his shoulders. When he slowly entered her, she accidentally bit his lip at the process and clawed on his back due to the piercing pain of tearing her maidenhead. She heard him groan although Tyus chuckled when she released his lip and saw that she had drawn blood from him. Her face bears concern and wipes away the blood herself, but he caught her hand again and smiled.

With that, Sansa found herself smiling too and she kissed him again. Her husband began thrusting slowly until the pain somehow faded away. After a while, Tyus started to pick up his pace that they began sweating, and their faces show the signs of pleasure. She kept on moaning and even murmuring incoherent things she couldn't understand herself while her husband pumps on her with his own ragged breaths. She doesn't know if a proper Lady should admit this but despite the bit of pain, it felt good, _really good._ Sansa closed her eyes with her brows furrowed when she begins to feel what she had earlier. But her husband suddenly thrust harder, and that didn't help her as it sent her over the edge once again, crying out not for pain but for an intense surge of pleasure she felt. Sansa collapsed exhaustedly, breathing harder than she'd ever had while her husband continued pumping on her until he groaned while thrusting in her the last time and emptying himself to her.

Her eyes barely open from exhaustion, Tyus leaned to give her a chaste kiss on her lips and forehead. "Sleep now, my love." He clumsily settled beside her on the floor as she found herself not possessing any energy to get up and lay their bed. Sansa drew her underclothes to wrap somehow herself from both cold and nakedness, and she comfortably laid on her side when she felt a strong arm enveloped her. She smiled at that and cuddled closer to her husband until she fell in slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Now here's the real author's note everyone.**

 **Sorry if it took me too long to finish this chapter since I've mentioned that I'm already halfway through this from the last one.**

 **Tbh, I never thought I could finish this one lol. I originally planned not to include the floor scene (yea I just called it that) but it doesn't make any sense for me not to, so I eventually did it. Hence, it made this particular chapter the longest one I've written from the start.**

 **... and if it made you cringe or sent you something off the vibe reading it, I'm sorry. I got Usher on repeat while writing that one so, doesn't blame me lol**

 **Thanks for the reviews once again guys! Y'all rock and keep sending them so I'll know if I'm doing just fine or sucking. Really helps**

 **Marvelmyra: I meant that this story would go further after the events that transpired in Season 6. And sorry about that scene, it totally slipped off of my mind. I'll note that and maybe include it in a future scene that I had in mind.**

 **x**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tyus**_

His hand instinctively went through his head. It is painful. He checked if there's blood on it for the valid reason why his head is throbbing. But he felt none. He can also smell the scent of flowers. It is pleasant enough to make him partially open his eyes but not without his brows furrowed because of his aching head.

 _Auburn_

It's the color of Sansa's hair. Or should he say his dear wife's hair since they got married yesterday. He loved that color of hers, but _he loves her more._ He woke up with his face is buried in her fiery hair. Inhaling its scent. But what made him smile is when he realized that they slept close to each other.

He adjusted himself when he felt his shoulder numb. He winced, feeling the needles stabbing his left arm. He scratched his hair since he doesn't know why. He then noticed that they are lying on the hard ground. Tyus sat up and suddenly felt cold and exposed. He glanced down and saw that he is as naked as a newborn. He quickly stood and searched for his breeches and tunic and wore them.

He could swear that their chambers became warmer since he began sweating. _Cuddling your wife, on the floor naked, and a headache. What could that be your Lordship?_ Tyus didn't answer himself. Instead, he slowly glanced down to his lovely wife who's peacefully asleep. His eyes widened when he noticed that she is not wearing her underclothes, but she is wrapping it around herself for her modesty or the cold.

His hands involuntarily went to the back of his head as he closes his eyes and sighed heavily. Tyus is extremely disappointed with himself. He bedded his wife, yes. But Sansa doesn't deserve getting fucked on the floor, especially when he knew that she was a maiden. It must have been embarrassing for her, experiencing it for the first time like _that._ He chided himself for treating his Lady wife like a whore that can be taken anywhere he liked.

To top all of it, he was as drunk as can be and haven't had the slightest idea if he was even gentle at her. He just hoped for the best, after reckoning the guarded look she had when they entered their chambers.

 _What can you do? What's done is done_

Tyus approached their bed. It is very neat that it looked like a servant had just arranged it. He took the blanket and walked back to his wife who is still sleeping. Wanting to get her a proper sleep at their bed, he nudged her gently. After awhile, Sansa stirred and finally opened her eyes bearing the face of distress.

 _Ah, there goes the aftereffect_

He took the blame for that. "Sansa, you need to lie on the bed." She sat up after he covered her with the blanket. His wife clutched the cloth and looked right in his eyes.

Then her gaze shifted to his mouth. "There's no need. I am awake." She looked at their surroundings and her eyes to stopped at the small table where the pitchers rest. He followed it and somehow got what she needed. Tyus stood up and pour her water.

When he turned back to her, she is now seated at the hammock. "How are you feeling?" He asked giving her the flask that she eagerly took.

His wife had emptied the flask before she replied. "My head aches. And I feel... sore." Sansa muttered the last word demurely. Tyus sighed at that. _The fuck._

"No need to be shy at me, Sansa. You are now my wife, and I am your husband. We have each other now." He took her hand and gave her an encouraging smile which was eventually returned for much of his gratitude.

Seeing her demeanor lightened, he asked her, "do you remember what happened last night?"

Tyus did regret asking her this the moment it came out of his mouth carelessly. But what made him more remorseful about it is her off-hand expression. Sansa immediately tore her gaze off of him. When he is about to take back what he just said, afraid that she took it as an offense, she squeezed his hand. "The feast-" she stared at the empty pitchers of wine at the corner, "-the wine-"

He interrupted her, "Yes,- No, I mean after the... wine?"

There was a pause. Sansa glanced at their intertwined hands and seemed thinking deeply before giving an answer. "Yes." It was a whisper, but he heard it. He sure does.

He clenched his jaw to prevent himself asking her further. Tyus just sighed and remained silent until it was his wife who speaks up. "Why did you asked?"

He sharply turned at Sansa with his mouth agape. With the look she has upon saying it, he definitely needs to answer. "Hm, it just came to my mind, my love." He finished with a smile to convince her and because he didn't sputter it. _Both_

Unfortunately for him, Sansa retained her curious expression. "What did you call me?"

 _What did I call you?_ He also asked himself. "My love." Tenderness. But he truly meant calling her that. He loves her, deeply. Tyus will continue calling her that way, with that he is certain.

That brought her smile on her lips. It is so radiant that she made him smile too. Seeing it, Tyus vowed that he would do anything to see that smile as much as he can. "I remember you called me that last night," Sansa said while dreamily staring somewhere.

Hearing that, Tyus gulped. _What else have I been missing?_ "Of course, I did." He pecked at her lips before standing up. "Should I arrange a bath for my Queen?" Tyus announced in his false tone with a smile and squared shoulders. "So that you can get dressed. You must be cold."

He noticed her blush. "No, you don't have to. I'm sure Shae will arrive soon."

His smile faltered hearing her saying those words in panic. He put a palm on his face on the inside. It was all innocent. He doesn't have the intention to assist bathing Sansa or even wash with her. Even if she is now his wife, he still respects her, especially with what happened the night before that he haven't had the slightest idea. "Sansa, don't fret. I'll just arrange it. You can bathe in peace."

Thankfully, she calmed down and just nodded at him. He immediately goes out called a servant for the warm water not meaning to search for Shae because he might even disturb her if she is with his father at this moment. Tyus stood in front of their door and took the warm basin from the surprised servant, but the latter relented eventually. He poured the water into the tub as Sansa stood at the side still looking distressed for her hangover.

Back outside of the privy, he observed that the sun has just risen from what he saw through the windows. Tyus come near to the site where they had laid and picked up her underclothes that remained on the floor. He inspected it and noticed that some parts of it were torn. He shook his head seeing that.

In addition to that, Tyus looked down and noticed that there is blood on the carpet. His face bears wince and immediately seek a spot to hide the clothes somehow. Once he did so, he moved the hammock hopelessly to covering the blood marks on the Myrish carpet.

 _What would the whisperers in the Red Keep say if they came across the torn underclothes of the newly wedded Lady Sansa? Oh, and don't forget the bleeding carpet. That would make a good story._

No. He won't let that happen. For the sake of his wife's honour, and for his own reputation even as a Lannister. Aside from that, how could he walk across the Red Keep with his head held high again when their eyes are telling him that he tore his wife's clothes and ravished her on the floor during their first bedding. Little did they know that he didn't know anything about it. But of course, they won't know. No, no and NO.

It seems that he will be very busy the next days. Changing the carpet himself, disguising again as a servant or anyone who is not Tyus Lannister that can dispose of this shameful evidences against him and Sansa. Thinking about all these things made his headache worse. He then approached the small table and poured himself wine. He drank it, all of it in just one huge gulp. Tyus remembered his father's advice for the mornings after drinking dead.

 _If you want to get rid of the ache, you should drink more_

He snorted like a madman for that and wondered if his father was drunk when he told that to him. _Maybe yes._ But he still did it anyway. Halfway through the pitcher, he heard the sound of a door opening from the privy. Tyus silently laughed on how much time Sansa took for just taking a bath. If it were him, he would've been already lurking around for his morning walk.

Oh, he should also ask Ser Bronn for the spar long due to him. Tyus haven't had his juices flowing for fighting since the battle of Blackwater. Also, sparring with a seasoned fighter like his father's sworn sword would also widen his skill for Ser Bronn is not a typical knight. Well, for he is not a knight or a pampered Lord whose trained by Master at Arms or even Gregor Clegane. But with his vast range of experience at fighting, from his missions, bandits, Knights from the Vale, aside from war alone, Tyus is certain that he will learn something new from him.

The pitcher is already empty, but Sansa is still not around. _Women._ He stood up and checked for his wife with what takes her too long to get dressed. Tyus silently walked up to her and saw that she is struggling to wear her corset because of its straps. He now knows why ladies need handmaidens. "You need a hand?"

He startled Sansa. That's for sure since he saw her shoulders jump when she heard him. She immediately covered herself, but when Tyus was in front of her, he removed it and helped her with the straps. "Tell me if it's too tight." He said when he was about to put his concentration with what he was about to work for. He found it somehow hard because of the sight of her fair skin.

 _Get your shit together, Tyus_

She smiled. "You think you can help your wife on her dress?"

That made him look right in Sansa's beautiful blue eyes and smile. "Well, you won't believe that if I am not Tywin Lannister's grandson I would probably be some Lady's handmaiden." Upon saying it, his wife hardens her stare at him. He looked away and back to his work. Tyus likes it when she looks at him like that. He doesn't know why.

There is a giggle. Then it became louder and turned into laughs. "I really don't. You're a man. You won't ever be." He finished tying the straps when she said that.

His gaze remained at the patterned straps, and Tyus proudly looked at his work. It wasn't hard at all, compared with making ties and knots for the tents and even for sailing. Sansa runs her fingers through its pattern. "You're good."

"Well, I strive to be, my love."

Then she kissed him as quick as he did earlier. She caught him off guard, she sure did. It seems like his wife also knows how to surprise him. Tyus hastily looked at her, and he is rewarded with a radiant smile that could light up his world even if it was the black cells.

 _Look how good the Gods are to you, giving you a wife as beautiful as her._

He slowly leaned to kiss her, and she stayed put and responded to him when their lips touched. Their kiss was slow, relishing the way their lips against each other. He could hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest. _She makes me feel like this._ With that, Tyus couldn't help but to put his arm around her waist and afterwards, he felt Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck. Much for his wonder, they didn't ran out of breath. None of them broke the kiss for their breathing had been synchronized with their kisses.

After awhile, pleased with each other, they pulled away and he smiled at her when he saw her flushed look. He then traced her swollen bottom lip before Tyus let go of her. "You'll get cold if you don't put a dress soon enough."

He was about to leave her to dress again when he suddenly saw a silent Shae at the corner. By the Gods, being surprised is an understatement. He felt his hair in the back of his hair stand. But he had to gain his composure.

 _Play it cool, Tyus_

He straightens himself before talking to her. "How long have you been there, my lady?" Thankfully, his voice did not give him away.

Shae's gaze went from him to his back, Sansa, who also seemed startled. "Not that long." She smiled but hesitated before continuing. "I came to change the sheets. I knocked, but nobody answered, and I opened the door. It's not locked. Then I-"

Tyus waved his hand in a dismissive manner and smiled. "You don't have to explain, my lady. Our fault."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Inspires me to continue this werk. x**

 **And for all of you thinking this story is becoming more of a romance, well if it seems to you then yes, but to me and what I plan with this one, I don't think so. GoT ain't Disney lol**

 **As usual, the credit belongs to GRRM, D &D, and company.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tyus**_

He took a deep breath before putting the herbs in the small pot to grind it using the pestle. It may sound ridiculous but doing this has been a long time coming. After carefully sneaking out from the warmth of his sleeping wife's embrace the last night, he wasted no time and immediately wore his eyepatch, dyed his hair and donned a disguise of a lowly servant. Thankfully, Sansa remained peacefully sleeping, and he quietly left her not without gently kissing her forehead.

Tyus always found it easy slipping through the darkness and shadows brought by the after hours, aside from the fact that the castle is sleeping from the tiring day that has passed. He took his time slowly getting farther from the capital. While riding closer to the direction that leads to the Kingswood, he meticulously gathered as many herbs he can find on his way that is useful for him. Luckily for him, he didn't have to venture the forest since he already has all that he needed and got back to the Red Keep smoothly. Tyus made it into their chambers before the first light of the morn. Before making another movement, he immediately glanced at his wife, who turned to the other side of their bed, noticing his absence but just put it in rest.

He then hid the herbs and quickly whisked away the falsehood and became Tyus Lannister again. He is already used to this routine of his every time he slips on and off of his personas, but this time is different. He's been through a lot more dangerous circumstances but at that moment, the challenge is to make it on time before his wife catches him. Neither he cares a lot that Sansa will know of this unusual 'hobby' of his, but the reason why he ventured off is what buggers him.

He was already dressing his tunic when he saw his wife approaching and seemed searching for him since she woke up without him being around. Tyus immediately smiled and greeted her while he planned in his mind what to do next.

 _And now is that time_

Just a few hours before the sun will sink to the west again, and his wife is nowhere to be found. But he secured himself that she is just around the whole time with Shae and at this moment, with Margaery. He is pleased to know that his cousin's future queen hadn't sway away from his wife even if he spoiled their plan of marrying her to Ser Loras. If her gesture friendship is true, he won't judge anymore, as long as nobody will wrongly take advantage of his wolf. _His she-wolf._

He knows that he don't have the luxury of time doing this ridiculous thing. _Why am I even doing this myself? And why am I hiding this to my wife?_ He is the one making it harder for himself. He deeply looked at the herbs in the pot that before slowly reaching for the pestle. Tyus is about to start pounding it when he heard a call at his door.

"Lord Tyus? Lord Tyrion is here to see you."

It was Podrick's voice he heard. Tyus froze and was alarmed of his father's sudden visit and his attention returned to the ingredients laid down in front of him. What will he do? Should he hide them or just let his father know what in the seven hells is he doing? After a brief pause, his better thinking got back at him, and he sighed. He put down the pestle and walked up to the door to open it himself.

"Father."

Tyus slightly opened the door just enough to have a look and lean down to his father who is gazing at his gestures. _This is not good._

Tyrion's eyes returned to him. "My son, handsome as ever. Marriage has been good to you." He noticed that he shifted before he continued. "I miss your presence. But I guess I am interrupting your precious time with your lovely wife." His father's briefly bounced his gaze from what he can see inside of his chambers and back at him.

"Oh, no. It's all good." Tyus fully opened the door. "I am completely alone. Sansa is with the ladies. Come in."

He also bid Podrick to enter, but the squire just nodded at him and took his stand at the side of the door. When Tyus closed the door, he saw his father is approaching the table he is currently working at before their meeting. It is all eye-catching really, the mess of the herbs and color it emanates- green. It is bound to stand out in a room where gold and red is all that you're supposed to see.

Tyrion turned at him with his usual aura. "I see, mixing some herbs have also taken your interests now. King's Landing is changing you, and I hope you can see how disappointed I am, my son." He said it with a mocking tone while taking a seat in a nearby chair.

He decided to go with it. "Valyrian Steel is not enough for me, and nearly impossible to deal with, so as you see I'm into much more humble and more convenient things now." Tyus carried a chair, placed it close to his father and also took a seat with it.

"Reasonable." But Tyrion's face bears the opposite. "But did you know that Tansy is one of the main ingredients of moon tea?"

 _Here it is._ Tyus knew that it will come to this from the time his father walked into his chambers. Knowing that denying won't get him anywhere and he didn't have to do that in the first place, he relented. "Yes, father. I've read about it." He finished without looking at his father.

"Are you planning to do what's in my mind? Tyus?" It was said on a serious note compared to their usual conversation. But he knows that his father is not mad at him. It's just one of those times when he shows genuine concern for him, for which Tyus is ever grateful.

"Yes."

He still didn't glance at Tyrion. But he heard a snicker, and that made him look at his father. Tyus can't help but ask, "what?!"

He saw a look that bears pity and mockery at the same time. "Nothing. I just thought you're not that kind of husband. Especially when almost all people in the Red Keep expects a child as soon as possible from the two of you."

"Well, thank you for exempting yourself from those perverts."

He continued. "So we're the talk of the castle now? It should still be about the King and his upcoming wedlock. I wouldn't want to overshadow him anyway. I'm just some lord who just got married." Tyus almost spat his last words.

"So being the heir of the West is just 'some Lord to you.'" He snorted before continuing, "don't let your grandfather hear that. Just don't. He may not take it well."

Tyus plunged in deep thought before speaking up again. While brooding, he is intently looking at Tyrion, who stood up to pour wine for the both of them. "It should be you, father."

He noticed that his father paused before holding both flasks of wine and giving one to him, which he took. "I should be what?" He said while taking a seat again.

"You should be Lord Tywin's heir. Instead of me. You are his son, after Uncle Jaime who took the oath and I am just his grandson from you. He has other grandchildren too. There's Tommen, a prince." He gripped the flask firmly upon saying those words.

Tyus rambled them, constituting the reasons why his father is the rightful heir of the Rock and the next Warden of the West. By all the laws of men, it should be his father's place. But deep inside of him, he omitted to himself the fact that Lord Tywin despised his father. _Truly._ Although when he was young, Tyus used to think that it will pass in time and his grandfather will award his father the Rock someday. But it didn't happen. And growing up around those two people also convinced him that it would never happen. His father engaged himself back to his trips in the brothels which, unfortunately, the very activity Lord Tywin loathed up to his veins. Unlike him, Tyrion didn't bother to please his own father anymore. When Tyus asked him about it when he was still a naive child, his father just said that anything he'll do and did just infuriates the old lion. With that, he learned to live with such scrutiny and did not concern himself with it.

While on the other hand, the old lion's requests for him to represent their house under his name in affairs the former won't be around become more frequent. Because of that, a very popular gossip rose had even reached his ears, saying that Lord Tywin wants him to be his heir.

He became uneasy hearing it and the confusion took him. Even though Tyus is glad that his grandfather acknowledges him and his efforts, he felt a pang in his chest for his father. It should be him. He is the son. He knew that his father would be a good head of the house. He has the intellect and kindness, which serves as the bearing of a good liege lord and even a ruler to the people. But the gods are sometimes cruel and doesn't give the people what was really intended to them, no matter how rightful they are just because of bitterness and disfigurement that didn't make up who his father is.

Time passed, and he learned more about politics not just in the west but also in the realm, and most importantly how to get other people under your graces and do what you bid, indirectly. Tyus learned from the best that he is really thankful for. Aside from the old lion's intensive tutelage, it was his father who gave him a breather. But he also learned upon his time with him. _He learned more._

It was all good, they grew closer with each other and even treat such as the closest friend rather than family. Laughs are shared, japes and even the absurd ones that will probably get them into trouble if other people hears it. Until Tyus noticed his father was repeatedly implying in his bits of advice that he will be the one who will take the reigns as the next Lord of Casterly Rock and that he should behave as such but not under the shadow of how Tywin Lannister ruled the west.

It seemed to him that Tyrion had already come across the whispers, and this is his wish- favoring him. There came a time when he didn't hold his tongue and speak out about it. Telling his father that it won't happen and he will still inherit it. Tyrion only shrugged and smiled at him saying he should slow down his drinking and never in the seven hells it will happen, Tyus prayed or not. Except when the old lion himself had lost his state of mind and finally regarded him as his favorite child.

 _Do it for me, my son. Make your old man proud._

His father's voice loomed in his head every time he will do something adamant as ordered by his grandfather. It makes him remain prudent out of all the ruthlessness instilled to him in the name of power and lions. Without his father by his side, he doesn't know what kind of man he might become. Tyus vowed that he would do what his father bid him, but someday, when he finally succeeded the old lion, he will immediately grant his father what was rightfully his.

 _Someday_

"Have you drank the moon tea yourself?" Tyrion laughed at his own joke, "after all these years you should never disregard how your grandfather exceptionally loves me and how warm the Lannisters are to one another, don't you think?"

Tyus didn't answer. His better self knew he shouldn't have brought that up. Due to the silence, his father continued.

"But why it is you making these?" His father leaned over the back of his chair and gestured to the table where the greens lie. "Are you really that devoted to your wife? My son?" He laughed again. "I'm sure there are servants out there who knows how to make such drink. It is popular anyway."

Tyus narrowed his eyes to his father, "and what? A word would get to grandfather that his heir wouldn't want a child _yet_. With the fact that he even _commanded_ me to bed Sansa and put a babe in her womb as soon as possible, I don't think he will receive the news well."

His father incredulously looked at him. "I see nothing wrong there, my son. Except for demanding a child as soon as possible." When Tyrion noticed he's onto some scrutiny, and he quickly added, "well, demanding it in the first place."

Tyus sighed but hasn't spoken for a while. Tyrion took the opportunity to continue their conversation, "you know there's no need to ask for being bold between the two of us, but I am doing it right now." That made him look at his father, and the latter took it as a bid to continue, "you don't want a child yet? Why? You're at the proper age now, you love your wife and the same with hers, you two got married and about to make a family. A family of your own." Tyrion finished with a small smile.

Thoughts swirled in his mind, what will he say? Tyus took his time to choose the right things to share. It's not that he don't trust his father with these aspects of things, but it was Sansa who cross his mind. Now, it's not just him on this matter, but she's in it too. Her look when they first got into their bedchamber at their wedding night flashed in his eyes. Tyus shook his head. _What can I say?_

His wife's unsettledness with bedding him is one of the main reasons why he wouldn't want a child yet. How could he want a babe if his wife is even reluctant of sharing a bed with him? No, he didn't harbor anything bad about Sansa's feelings that night, he understood that she is too innocent for those kinds of things. But he still destroyed it anyway, all because of the damnable wine.

He hadn't drunk even just a sip of the wine his father gave him. He will not drink anything close to wine, ale and whatever else again until the memory passes him by someday. Tyus just wished that he can stray away from the drink.

"She's still too young, father. Too young to bear a child and have a family. She's just four and ten." _Yes, that would serve it right_ , he thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Tyrion hadn't stopped with his inquiries. "Too young?" He then glanced to the table and back to him before he continued, "but now you're making a moon tea."

His breath intakes became sharper, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whatever you're thinking, father, go on with it. But that's my reason and all I will say." Tyus smiled apologetically to his father before the latter stood up walked closer to the table.

Tyrion inspected the herbs one by one. Holding it up and even sniffing some of it. Tyus watched in silence and after some time, his father finally turned and faced him. "Of course, my son. You're old enough to decide what's best for you and now for your wife too. To be honest with you, I am not yet ready to become a grandfather." They both laughed at that. "I don't think people would ever take me seriously if I had a grandchild aside from being the imp. I have a reputation to maintain."

His father approached him and tapped his knee, "now, I'll give you the time to do what you're about to before I interrupted you." He nodded and stood up to escort his father outside, but before they got closer to the door, Tyrion stopped his tracks and turned to him. "Oh, and one more thing."

Tyus leaned down to his father because of his hushed tone. "You need honey." He saw Tyrion's eyes briefly flicker to the table and to him. He nodded and grabbed a doublet and wore it to accompany his father outside for his search of a damn honey.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I'm not in the mood to write the past few days but now I'm back.**

 **This chapter is supposed to be a 1/3 portion of the chapter that I originally planned but it blew up along the way.**

 **Ps. Please leave reviews if you like as it helps fr and Thank you in advance**

 **Oh, and btw tell me if you want the plot to progress, I know I already mentioned it before and I got repeatedly caught up in expanding character's interactions since its fun. (though fun is rare in GRRM's world) - that's why fanfics are made hahahahaha lol**

 **Cred to the rightful owners. I own nun.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tyus**_

"Are you sure you don't want some? Boy?"

He glanced at the flagon extended to him by Ser Bronn, who looks expectant. They just took a brief rest since they already spar a few times for the past minutes. It was quick but still tiring since they trade slashes and dodges from each other. There are no shields since both of them aren't used to fighting with such. They also used same blunt swords he's been practicing with from the time he is learning the art of fighting, even if the two of them aren't pleased with it. But they relented as don't have a choice but to use it if they don't want to be unnecessarily injured.

Same long blunt swords but his sparring with Ser Bronn is different from all he experienced throughout his life. His father's shield is not a typical warrior. Nor he expected him to parry like a knight and soldiers he fought before since he was a sell sword, hardened by real life dangers, not just by tournaments and hunting. Tyus knew it himself, and because of that, he had it in mind that he will also fight differently.

 _And he did_

And he got tired. Not because of the strong thrusts of his dull longsword to make Bronn yield as soon as possible, but for their agile movements. They fully used the open space they have. Either using their feet to dodge slashes and taking a farther distance, but also the quick shifting of their single weapon to take advantage of their weak sides, because were exposed by the absence of shields. It was all fun until he got tired taking steps and slashing his way just to get finally caught by Bronn's sword.

After suffering two straight losses, he and Bronn sat down to take a short rest for awhile before they go for another round. His father's shield suddenly brought out a flagon that probably contains wine, since he smiled and nodded at the young lion, who Bronn caught staring at his drink.

The young lion waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I don't think wine to replenish the juices is a good idea, my good Ser." He then grabbed his own vessel and drank water.

"Why not?" He slackened to make himself more comfortable from the way he is seating. "It may help your chances of winning against me."

Tyus sighed. _It seems that he and father are undeniably meant to each other's company,_ he thought himself. "Hmm, if you insist. But I have to decline the honour of sharing a drink with you Ser Bronn. I just decided to devote myself of straying away from the glory of the wine for just a short while maybe."

He could've laughed as hard as he can if he wasn't serious the way the former sell sword looked at him. _The horror with his face._ Tyus was serious of this vow for himself, and he is just beginning to apply it in his everyday doings. Although he felt sorry for refusing Bronn who became his friend since they had a supper together with his father and Podrick, he wants to prove himself that he could hold on to his word.

"Have you accidentally slammed your head somewhere?" He continued to look incredulously at him. "Or you don't remember? Have you seen a maester?"

Trying to suppress a laugh but the snort gave him away. "I can assure you that I know what I'm doing, Ser. Just for a change."

He saw Bronn shook his head with a disapproving look on his face. "Marriage." Tyus heard him muttering it before continuing. "Then, who will now give me a fair contest in drinking? You gone, your father refusing." He paused before almost sputtering the next words. "Who? Podrick?"

Tyus didn't hold his laughter at that one and tapped his shoulder. "We'll see if he won't refuse. But it may be easier now since he already got a growing reputation with the women in this city, from what I've heard."

Bronn snickered, "Aye, he sure have. Although I haven't got a chance to apply what he told us."

Putting a palm on his face while smiling, he recalled the night when he was out with his father's company. It was by far one of the best nights he had for the duration of his stay in the capital. Not just because of the overflowing wine but also because of the people with him.

 _"So this is the place?" He turned to Ser Bronn to give the confirmation by a mischievous smirk and a slow nod._

 _His father walked up in in front of them to go inside of the unconventional tavern he came to know earlier this week after lurking around the city. But before they got close to the entrance, Tyrion stopped his tracks and faced them, "why do I feel that I will be somehow surprised with what I'll see in this place?" He briefly glanced at the site before_ _looking back at him. "I am unfamiliar with this one."_

 _Tyus just shrugged his shoulders at him. "They say that it is newly opened. From when?" He scratched his chin before answering, "a week before I saw this nook? Yes."_

 _"Opening a lounge after a siege in the city. Pretty weird." But Tyrion entered the pub as all of them did._

 _"A good thing, maybe. They must've thought of servicing the army the Tyrells and Lannisters have brought in the King's Landing." Bronn observed while they found a round table where they all seated. He sat between Podrick and Bronn, who is beside his father._

 _All of his companions looked around to scan the interior of the tavern. It was not the typical pub one may encounter on the road. The place is still neat since it was still new. Wooden floors, tables, fence and even its roof is made up of huge dried leaves and branches. Hence, making the aura a lot fresher than it should have, and a colder breeze. But the lodge is not good with fire._

 _The influx of people also helped its surroundings, as it was just been opened, it is not yet popular, therefore, the crowd are much lesser than what the other taverns caters. Though the number of people who goes here are still quite handful. But what made this tavern remarkable is the food they serve. It is savoury, to the point that even just having a small bite, you can easily have a taste of it. He can say that it is Dornish or from the Summer Islands but they also did the same cooking with the typical dishes that can be found in the seven kingdoms. Although they also offer Dornish cuisine. Not adding the fact that it is not that strong as the other said, it was just right._

 _"What do they serve here? Stewed leaves?" Bronn muttered to all of them while still looking at the people on the other table and the servants._

 _"Well, you may be impressed since they also serve that sort. Although it has meat on it too, to make it more durable for people who don't like to eat leaves like you." His father's shield didn't reply to him but he saw his mouth form a false frown._

 _"Sounds good to me. I don't have problems with eating leaves. Cooked or not. Can we start?" Tyrion said while looking around for some servant to order their meal._

 _"You're just hungry" Tyus shook his head and then he called for a servant who eventually came and took their orders._

 _When they're about to finish with the servant, Bronn interrupted them. "Oh and can we have women to accompany us while we're here?" He looked at all of them before continuing, "4 of them ladies for all my friends." He added with a smile._

 _"We're just about to eat, the ladies can wait." The young lion countered Bronn before turning to the servant, "when the drinks are served."_

 _Thankfully, Bronn didn't reply to him and let the servant finally leave to work on their meals. It will arrive soon enough, because from what he experienced, waiting for the food in this place didn't took too long for his liking. He just hoped that his company is just as patient as he is. Tyus saw the smirk that the shield is giving to his father's squire Podrick, who seemed to also notice it and decided to also avert his attention somewhere else while cowering._

 _"Leave my squire alone, Bronn." He looked up to his father who scolded the pestering that is happening._

 _To his defense, Bronn countered. "How could I? He's the man of the hour."_

 _Am I missing something? Tyus thought. His father seems to notice that he is lost with the current state of affairs and informed him. "Earlier this day, after you met us, we went to Littlefinger's brothel to get the records from him as I am the new Master of Coin." He paused and continued when all he heard was silence from him. "And I've decided that, as a reward for Podrick saving my life during the Blackwater, I-"_

 _"-I think I know what happened next, father. You may end there." Tyus interrupted Tyrion since he already knew it, knowing him. He gave Pod some time with whores. Knowing his father's squire, he must have been utterly shy with the women and he assumed that he had a wonderful experience since it was probably his first time._

 _The young lion heard a clicking of a tongue that came from Ser Bronn. That made him look at he shield and the latter spoke. "You had it wrong there, boy." He leaned down closer to them, "do not underestimate our young friend here." He added with a smile._

 _Before he could retort anything, their food are finally being served at their table. The aroma filled his nose and it made him smile. He noticed that his mates were also put into a brighter mood because of the dishes laid in front of them. Their supper has a wide variety. From meats such as beef, venison, chicken, to crops harvested from the reach, cooked in different kinds of cuisine. Being pleased with what will fill their bellies, they wasted no time and started eating in silence._

 _They're already halfway through their meal when they started to slow down their eating. Tyus decided to break the silence and continue their conversation. "So what's the story?" He clarified when he received unknowing glances. "Podrick's."_

 _"They didn't take the gold." Tyrion nonchalantly answered._

 _He leaned at his chair and ponder about what has just been said. "So... They did it for free?" The realization dawned at him and he snapped his head at Podrick who is somehow startled. "What did you do?"_

 _The squire paused to form his words before stating it. "Just a lot of things, my lord. The normal things."_

 _He guffawed hearing that, "normal things?!" Tyus looked at the other people in their company who bears an understanding expression to him as he is quizzical from what he have heard. "Whores do not refuse gold normally, mate." He shifted his chair closer to Podrick before continuing, "tell me all that you did."_

 _He could've brought papers and quill with him here if he had known what would he'll know here at this light tavern. Upon hearing Podrick's escapade as he awkwardly narrated it, he heard the usual things people do when they are fucking. But what piqued his interest is when he heard that his father's squire travelled his way further down south to the ladies' cunt and kissed it. He said that they appeared to like it in an extreme manner and he proceeded to do it. After that, he nodded to all of Podrick's words and tales and eventually thought himself that he must've treated the whores equally and also gave them what is due to their customers in the first place, pleasure, but solely for them_. _Hence, gaining the favor of the ladies and gave their time free for the squire since they are treated the way they weren't treated before._

 _When the tale was finished, he tapped Pod's shoulder and smiled at him. "One of these days you must have the ladies eyeing you while you're around. Expect that, my friend."_

 _They all returned to their meal that are now turning cold. The signal for them finishing their supper was his father's loud burp that he failed to control because he himself is leaning at his chair while clutching his full stomach. "This is all too much for a dinner don't you think."_

 _"We're still about to have wine and ladies, hold yourself." Bronn stated while looking around and signaling to bring in the women._

 _"Go ahead then, I'll just wait here until the food boils down in my belly." Tyrion said._

 _"You're not going to have some wine, father? There are only few kinds of it here, since food is their priority. You should drink some, I promise it won't be too much." Tyus convinced his father._

 _"Hey." He looked at Bronn who looks bothered, "what about drinking the night off, as you said before?" The whores naked as can be arrived at their corner and seated beside them or in other cases such as Ser Bronn, on his lap._

 _He gave friendly smile at the woman beside him before giving his reply. "We can do that later on another place. I know an ale house nearby, they have the stronger ones too."_

 _"Sounds good." He heard Ser Bronn muttered as he became pretty occupied with the lady close to him._

"Why?" He asked. "You haven't had the time to spare for the lovely women at this certain brothel?"

"Hardly, but your father is pretty busy these days. And you know what that means for me."

"You'll have your time, Ser. But now let's do what we've been doing." He stood up and grabbed his dull sword again when he heard a snort from the shield. "You won't stop until you get tired of losing aren't you?"

Tyus glanced at the longsword and back at him. "To be honest with you, I am not used with this kind of weapon anymore." He raised his sword to emphasize his point.

"What do you mean?" He was rewarded a confused look.

"I was trained to used this but I only handled it again when I spar with the men back home, which is seldom and not the real thing. You know what I mean?" He paused to look at Bronn who nodded but remained silent. "And finally, the Blackwater."

"And with what are you good at, Lad?"

"Short swords on both hands. I find it more convenient to counter parries using both of my arms, where they move freely but deadly at the same time." He came across the technique by accident when he is still new to his adventures lurking around the Westerlands. He brought a longsword with him and eventually encountered a couple of pillagers threatening a traveler and his belongings. Jumping on the innocent's defense, he fought them and eventually killed the smaller man but he found it hard to do the same to the other one, who has a better built and even stood taller than him.

His foe has a great sword with him, but he is strong enough that his strikes are precise. Countering his slashes are hard for him since he has a long sword with him which is smaller and harder to strike back the much larger sword. _Why? They are both using their hands with their weapons,_ he thought. They trade blows but he was the one who was at the losing end, repeatedly reeling back each heavy blows he tried hard to push back.

When the strong man parried heavily at him, he still defended it but it made him hit the ground. Tyus thought he was about to die but an idea came up in his mind when he saw the sword the smaller man used awhile ago. He picked it up and used two weapons to control the death blow that the bandit has intended for him. And much for his surprise, it saved him as he tried hard to send the great sword backwards from striking up both of his swords. Seeing the man reeled back, he quickly stood up and took a stance adopting the use of two swords, even if at that time, both are long swords.

He now took he offensive and slashed forward whenever he saw an opening from the larger man, who became slower because of the weight of the great sword and probably getting tired too. Both his arms took turns in striking, and he later synchronized its movements for better slashes that are hard to defense because of its quickness and close succession. It didn't took long when he finally sliced the man's guts open and the latter clutched his belly to prevent it from spilling out as he died doing so. When he got back to the Rock, he immediately have the castle's blacksmith to make him two short swords. Specifically, the swords he requested bears a length of more than two feet with the edge at the either side. When he received it, he immediately gave a gift to the blacksmith who did an exquisite work while also adding a golden roaring lion with the eyes that are sported with rubies. He found it grand but unnecessary. Nevertheless, he still thank the man.

"But those aren't the weapons of a knight? Don't you think." Ser Bronn's inquiry brought him back to the present.

"I am not a knight. And I prefer not to be." He answered while readying himself for another spar he is hoping he'll win this time.

His father's shield shook his head. "You can be if you wanted to. You have the talent, it's just taking up the defense at the wrong sides that puts you down." He finished while also taking a fighting stance.

"Aye, that's why I'm here, to learn." And with that, they started their third spar of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Cred to the rightful owners and people for the usual.**

 **Another one in the books. (pun)**

 **This chapter is also supposed to be a portion of a single one, but it also blew up. Well, what do you think?**

 **Ps. What was mentioned earlier was my perception with what Pod the rod had done in the brothel. Although that story is not an essential part of the plot, it has the mystery, and we love mysteries, so it deserves a discussion. lol**

 **Let's start. Ros said to Varys that Pod did not have the certain large pole that will probably serve as an explanation to the trick. But what did her other co- workers remarked from him are his deeds. And she also said that they are very descriptive with these kinds of matters but what happened at that time was "hard to describe." So I just assumed that Pod just did it right. (Lord's kiss, treating whores like what a proper woman should be addressed etc.) In addition to that, isn't it this Lord's Kiss is hard (or does it even done) to come by in Westeros? I mean it's medieval and back then, male's pleasures is the priority. You see Jon did it without his better knowledge from the fact that Ygritte just seemed to like it.**

 **You can also drop them reviews (for which I am thankful from what I had read from y'all, since It's all positive but you can trash me too. hahahahahaha)** **and also, what do you think about that Pod situation. It'll be fun**

 **Probably a chapter or two and this story will pick up the pace. I promise this is it.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for giving this one a time for reading.**

 **x**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sansa**_

Her eyes narrowed because of the protruding blinding light of the morning sun. She raised a hand to somehow shield her sight to continue her viewing of the calm currents of the Blackwater at the dawn.

"You don't have to stare right at the sun, my love. It'll just hurt your eyes."

That made Sansa smile and tear her gaze away from the waters to her husband who is sitting on the sea wall with his back facing the open. Once she did so, he never disappoints her as she always found those mismatched eyes she grew to love are already looking right through hers. Those bright silver and greens, whenever she sees it, calms her and somehow brightens up her demeanor. _Gods,_ she didn't know whether she will get used to it, but she is ever grateful for it.

 _How could she not?_

Before Sansa could mutter anything for a reply, the young lion beat her. "With eyes like yours-" Tyus snickered, "-they must be taken care of. You don't see that kind of blues around here." He took a bite of the corn he's been holding before continuing, "To be honest with you, I don't think I've ever seen such a beauty as far as I am old enough to remember." He said it all the way even though his mouth is slightly stuffed. What he's saying is still edible anyway. To top it all off, she saw a cheeky smile that is ever contagious that she also did the same, with a giggle and a blush of course. Don't forget the blush.

"I don't think I already thanked you enough for all the flattery I've heard from you." She doesn't think her courtesies, no matter how many times she thanked him, would ever do justice about it. It was relentless. From her skills at sewing when he saw her making a golden lion, _which she never thought she would sew,_ her hair that could rival the candle light, he said, and up to the way she behaves herself. Almost anything her husband would observe from her will probably end up being praised and laced with honeyed words that would make her heart warm and love him more.

Tyus shrugged it off. "You don't have to. Best be used to it, this is what husbands do, right?" He paused before realizing something and adding, "well, ugh, from my perspective." He laughed nervously while finishing what he said.

"So, you're only doing that because I'm your wife?" She asked him in a serious manner. Sansa knew it herself that she was just challenging him. Seeing his face, whenever she dares him is priceless. Sometimes when she's successful, he's alarmed in the briefest manner before quickly gathering himself to wear his facade back as Tywin Lannister's grandson, and if she is with luck, she'll get a glimpse of his dark persona she secretly love from the first time she saw it on their wedding night.

She gulped and pushed the thought away.

But now is not those times since her lion charmingly replied to her. "No. I'm just stating facts, my love. It is not flattery. I mean all of it." He stared into her eyes before adding, "you're truly wonderful."

 _You are more to me_

But she didn't say it to his face. As if she has the nerve yet. _Yet._ Sansa knew she would have the boldness to shower him with praises too. He is most deserving anyway. Maybe sooner? Someday? One thing is for sure. She will. Suppressing a smile and blush, she averted her gaze to the stone floor though she can't help but give her appreciation to Tyus by smiling at him.

He briefly glanced to the corn he took a bite and back at her. "You should have stayed back and waited for the first meal." Giving a brief sideway look at the sea opposite his back before continuing, "you'll see anything but nothingness here, just the waves of plain deep blue, clear sky if you're lucky, sometimes ships, and the fresher air of the waters of course."

When they started this particular day, it was just their usual routine. Her waking up beside her husband who's silently sleeping with his mouth slightly open with their arms always finding each other. Sometimes it was Sansa who's embracing him and the other times it was Tyus. Although he is the one who's hard to get his self off of the bed, his smile is the first one she sees from him when he opens those eyes of his. _It was a vision,_ she must admit.

Their separate baths, where she always gets the first turn since her husband would always jape at her time being spent at the privy. Saying that he just have his name day a month closer every time she was finished or if he was kinder, just telling at the doorstep that the sun just came down and she wouldn't have the hard time to dress for the day. It was rewarded by a heartily laugh or a glare if the warm bath didn't wash her sleep. As they both got ready to step outside of their chambers, that is Shae's cue to knock at their door, assuming her services for the entirety of the day.

But she decided to change a small matter of events when they are about to head to the small dining hall to have their breakfast. Usually, she will be alone with Shae to go and wait for the food to be served while her husband will excuse himself saying that he will just be on the sea wall for some fresh morning air and be back when the food is served. Although he always made it back in time, she doesn't want to be alone sitting awkwardly while waiting for the food. Today, she accompanied him on his walk, also having herself also seeing what Tyus does every morning.

Arriving at the place, she didn't found anything special in particular. It just the breeze of the sea she felt on her face and hugging her body, which is fresher compared with the stench of King's Landing. Also, the waves of the of the waters that seemed endless and deep, bearing a shade of darker blue. But observing more from their surroundings, she got used to the place and became calmer and light headed. She now knew why Tyus goes here every now and then.

"I wanted to know what makes you go here everyday. I see it now." Her eyes didn't leave the sea.

"You liked it?"

She glanced at him to clarify what he's saying, and he added, "the sight of an open sea. The air. Anything."

"Yes. It is soothing." The very opposite of what is happening in the realm. War, death, and famine.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw him moving. Sansa averted her gaze to her husband who she found standing at the sea wall, looking down and at the open. "What are you doing?" Her voice etched with concern and reprimand for a child who is endangering himself.

He glanced back at her with a childish smile that is new to her. "Then you will like it in Casterly Rock. Which is good, a very good start." Tyus is now slowly walking at the top approaching her, unbothered by the height at the other side of the wall and the fact that he might fall.

If she didn't found herself steeled to where she stood and just incredulously looking at him, Sansa might have pulled him down before he injures himself. Thankfully, when he is in front of her, he stepped down and took her hand as he backed away and sat on the short wall again, hence, blocking her view. Her face still marred with concern and irritation as Tyus still sported the childish grin with his eyes twinkling.

"What?" He can't help but ask but his demeanor didn't change.

She was about to question the way he just behaved but his hand went at the side of her face, and he kissed her lips briefly that before she could lean in, her husband already pulled away. "Don't fret. It doesn't suit you. Besides, if you're already worried about that, what more when we get home at the Rock?"

 _Home. Rock._ It still doesn't sound right for her since she still have Winterfell as her home. Her family are still her family despite being married to the man she truly loves. She may bear the Lannister name but she knew to herself that she will always be a dire wolf of the North and still belong to the pack. But now, doing her duty, she'll have to consider her husband's home as hers, for she will be the next Lady of the Rock when the time comes, _she will be ready,_ for the sake of her husband.

She shrugged the thought of home and replied with genuine interest. "You're doing that in your home?"

His smile still didn't drop. "My, yes. When my grandfather is not around of course. Although it is much higher because of the cliffs and the wind is also harsher there, but it is all good. The sun also won't hurt your eyes, my love. Since you'll be seeing it when it sinks in the depths of the sea."

"Higher?" She found herself absently muttering the word. "Then, I'll make sure you won't do that again there." When Sansa saw his smile turned mischievous, she can't help but add, "you're not afraid to fall aren't you?" His carelessness bothered her. What if he slipped or for the worst case, die? The memory of her brother, Bran crossed her mind. Her poor brother loved to climb, also not scared of the heights, always sure footed but still fell and became crippled. Although the gods had been kind to him to let him survive the fall, he is now limited to do what he likes. Bran could've been a knight for all she knew.

She won't sure let that happen to her husband. She can't lose another one that she loves anymore after all that had to happen. Thoughts for her brothers and mother, who she forsook her chance to be with them again as she chose Tyus over Lord Baelish for the reason she believes that her husband will be good enough to her and let them see her someday, alive, unharmed and even loved. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late for all of them see each other, and they will still win the war even if Tyus is a Lannister. He differs from them all anyway, he and Lord Tyrion of course.

"I am not. Luckily. I got used to the heights already. Living in the Rock would toughen your guts with that. I'm sure you'll love it there." He kissed her knuckles, "if not, I'll make you."

With that, and locking her gaze to Tyus' odd wonders, it always made her believe things she usually won't. Like saying that she has always been strong even if in reality, Joffrey and the Queen always had it with her. "Of course, I will. Because you're with me."

Sansa is glad making his smile wider because of her words. It is not flattery, and it's all true. As long as she has him, she'll like it there. "After Joffrey's wedding, we'll go home. I'm sure grandfather will order us back there. And then, I'll show you the cliffs I'm taking about. The rough walls near my chambers where you can mine for yourself and eventually get gold." Tyus paused when she laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a little work, I did that when I was 11, and I swear I didn't use the gold I got there. I can even show them to you. It was kept."

He stood up and put her hand on the crook of his arm as he slowly walks her back to the proper of the Red Keep. "Oh, my manners. I forgot about the beaches, yes. I'll also take you there so we can swim. The ships, the saltwater."

Her eyes flickered at the sea and back to her husband who seemed dazed in his thought. "You go here because you miss your home." It is not a question but more of a statement. Sansa had observed his love for the open waters and the ships due to his stories and the way he spent time at the docks and at the sea wall. She too, often go to the Godswood even if there's no weirwood, not mainly because she wants to pray but because it reminds her of her home, where the real Godswood lies with its leaves coloured with blood. She now regrets the fact that she didn't spend much time at the Godswood when she's still at home because she didn't appreciate the things she had before and always looked somewhere else but her family.

Tyus solemnly looked at her before speaking. "No. Not as much as yours, Sansa." Her tears began pooling in her eyes when he immediately continued with a smile, "We better hasten our steps, my love. I think the food is already cold."

* * *

No words are spoken when they walked back the dining hall in silence, but she felt Tyus put his other hand on top of hers to somehow make her feel better. It worked, much for her gratitude, because the tears didn't fell. When they arrived at the small hall, he quickly let go of her arm and pulled a seat for her. A small genuine smile escaped her lips for his kind gesture.

"There." She looked up to him as he took a seat opposite of hers because of his jolly tune.

"What?"

"You finally smiled again."

She shook her head as her smile became wider from her husband's behavior. Tyus never failed to make her happy or lighten her spirits up from her sorrows even if it's just a simple act. He is indeed, one bright spot out of all her catastrophes in life.

"Frowning would do you no good, Sansa. Well, you're still- beautiful- Always- but smiling is a different thing, my love. You wouldn't know what it will do to the people around you." She blushed at his words and admired how well he could express himself. He might have gotten it from his father who also have flowers coming out of his mouth every time he speaks.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their breakfast. As it was being laid on their table, she could feel her belly growl, and she didn't notice how hungry she had been. Then her eyes widen, and her mouth gaped when she saw a particular treat.

 _Lemon cakes_

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

He suppressed his laugh, but a snicker led him away, and his lovely wife slowly looked back to her, still drooling upon seeing her favorite treat on their table. There came a pregnant silence between the two of them, only hearing the birds and even the wind until they laughed. Loudly.

When the happiness due to unknown reasons subsided, he began to fetch food for his plate, and he was slightly disappointed when he didn't saw even a single seafood on their table. _Damn the Blackwater._ Instead, he picked grapes, bacon, bread and honey as her wife did so with her lemon cakes, with an ever endearing smile plastered on her face. What he wasn't expecting is when Sansa slowly pushed the plate of treats to him. Tyus looked up to his wife, and he saw a sweet smile all for him.

He waved a dismissive gesture at her. "No, Sansa. It's all intended for you. They're your favourite if I'm not mistaken." The truth is that he requested for the lemon cakes even at the earliest meal of the day, and he is certain that it is her favourite. Tyus knew it would make her happy, so why not give her what she likes. It won't hurt having a few small surprises, isn't it?

"Yes, they're my favourite. And as your wife, I want you to try them." Sansa insisted. He laughed nervously, and she added, "they're good, I promise you. Maybe you'll like them too." It was all too innocent for him to decline.

Little his she-wolf knew that he didn't like even for the least the taste of lemons. _What more of lemon cake?_

He just smiled at her and took one of the treats on his plate. But her gaze is still transfixed at him. _Did she know?_ Of course not. Tyus then sliced it to half even though it's already small that he could eat the whole of it in just one bite. He secretly looked around, and his inner self sighed for relief when he saw a hot cocoa drink that will wash away the sourness. Never mind if it will trouble his belly afterwards.

He stabbed the treat with his fork and raised it. Before munching it with his mouth, he took the time and looked closely at it. Sansa is anticipating him eating her favourite dish with her eyes full of interest and encouragement. Deciding that the sooner he'll be done, the better, he also took the other slice and ate it.

Chewing it, he smiled at her wife, who took the gesture that he liked the delicacy she loves. He is doing alright, at least he impressed his wife over a treat. When he gulped off the food, Tyus finally spoke up with straightening his voice as much as he can. "It seems that my wife has an exquisite taste for her food." Finishing smoothly while he is reaching for the drink that will wash off the taste.

"Thank you, Tyus. There are more if you like."

He choked when didn't he realized how hot the drink is and from taking it all too quickly. Sansa's face suddenly changed and became concerned, "are you okay?" He just waved his hand while the other one went to his chest while he opened his mouth to somehow cool it off from the burn.

Sansa stood up and go behind him to rub his back while he's coughing. "Do you want me to call a maester for you?"

He answered after drinking a much cooler water. "No. No. I'm fine now. You don't have to."

Tyus heard her sigh for relief and gave his back a last slow rub before going back to her chair. Her face still etched with worry, "be careful next time, Tyus."

With nothing left being said, he just nodded and smiled at Sansa.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter down! and for all of the RomCom lovers out there! lol**

 **Next chapter will be the coming of the Red Wedding news and I'm still undecided if I'll give the POV key to Sansa or to Tyus. Y'all can help me choose lol**

 **After the RedWed, it will immediately jump to the Purple one because we love weddings!**

 **Please leave a review and thank you in advance**

 **As usual, I own nun except for Tyrion's golden boy. GRRM is the God here.**

 **x**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Tyus**_

Is it possible to have bruises on your palm? If yes, he would have one by the time he arrive at his destination because of clenching his fist behind his back while walking through the halls of the tower of the hand. But he didn't mind it, nor he cares. It's the very least he could do express what he really feels. Nor he had the right to be mad about it. It was Sansa who should be. His wife, whom he hadn't seen again since the morning, or should he say he intentionally avoided her. For he didn't have in any piece of him the nerve to even be near her after what he found out just before the dawn when he was out there doing his discreet habit.

When he first overheard about it, Tyus wanted to gut the fucker right on the spot but demanding first to take back what was just said, hoping himself that it's just a cruel jest. But his better self saved him from such rashness. Not that the man will get executed for treason considering the place they're in, but a massacre in a wedding is even harsh for his tastes even though he was used to his grandfather's acts.

 _His grandfather_

Tywin Lannister will be very satisfied with this news, for he finally got rid of his enemies and winning the war without costing him a handful of bloodshed and planning. In addition, Tyus is certain that he will like the manner of how it was done by the weasel himself, Walden Frey, for his own convenience. _Or not_

Tyus knew himself that its all wrong, breaking the guest right is a highest form of sacrilege one may never think about if they were afraid to the wrath of the gods, whether by the old gods and the new. Although he knew himself that his grandfather is not a true follower of the seven, nor he thinks of the lord of the crossing.

Having enormous doubts of the circumstances, he is currently on his way to his grandfather's solar, seeking audience from him. Even if he already have a substantial inclination with the old lion's part in the recent atrocities that has been committed by the Freys, he still want a confirmation. If he will get it. But what bothers him is the reality that it only matter a little, or even none. What would happen now? Aside from conveniently winning the war, the North would be left in shambles. Will their remaining bannermen avenge them? Or should he say, do they have a chance against the crown forces, now empowered by the Tyrell army? He don't think so.

Even if he already have the whole day thinking about what words will he say to his grandfather, he failed. His mind swirled to the near future. What would become of the North? Will he be sent there until he and Sansa would have their intended children raised and one will inherit the Rock and Winterfell? Hells, he even doubts that his wife would even look at him the same way again after she found out about her family's murder. That she may be the only Stark left? What even kind of husband he is leaving his wife alone to hear the news? He slapped himself with that.

Nearing the Lord Hand's small hall, Tyus swore that he will return to Sansa as soon as he can after the audience he seeks. But he was stopped by the guards, and told that a council meeting is currently ongoing. With that, he stood at the corner and waited for awhile. During his time, he saw a seething Joffrey exit the hall followed by her mother who seemed calming him. _A common sight_ , he thought. Tyus is sure that his sweet aunt is the one to blame for his dear cousin's being. Myrcella and Tommen are tender and kind, opposite to Joffrey's sadistic but cowardly ways. He wondered if Joff was not spoiled and groomed by his aunt so much, would things be different?

He snapped out of his own pondering when he noticed that Maester Pycelle and Lord Varys came out of the hall, meaning that the meeting is over. But he hasn't seen even a shadow of his father. Fortunately for him, patience is one of his strong values that he can brag about to everyone. Hence, Tyus resulted again to waiting. After a short while, he concluded that Tyrion was not present at the meeting and proceeded to enter the hall adding the fact that he was not stopped by the guards.

Before he could take a few more steps, Tyus paused his tracks when he saw his father and Tywin Lannister who are engaged in a serious conversation. _Not that it was never serious._ The two older lions stopped their talk and both looked at him. He tried not to fidget at the attention he got because he just interrupted them. Tyrion then turned his back to Tywin and leave while also glancing at Tyus who returned the gesture. He noted the forlorn look that his father gave to him.

When he and his grandfather are alone, the old lion broke the silence. "So, you've heard?"

Unlike before that he is always donning a mask of a cunning man whenever he is in the presence of Tywin Lannister or any other player, now isn't one of those times. He let his real emotions show. He isn't playing the game at this moment. The young lion came here to seek answers he already knew from his grandfather. A righteous man who just heard an intelligence about an obscenity that shouldn't be committed in the first place. A husband of the woman who just lost all her remaining kin and loved once because of the heinous crime that was done just for the sake of power.

 _Fuck power_

What is power when you'll eventually rot in the depths of the seven hells?

His hands are still at his back, formed into balls of fists. He struggled not to bit his tongue while answering. "The wedding-"

Tywin's gaze bounced from him to a nearby chair. "Sit."

Tyus straightened his stance. "No, grandfather. I don't intend to stay that much, I-"

"Tyus, sit."

And so he did. Not by barely hiding his not so good of a mood.

The old lion hold a parchment and put it near him. Gesturing his heir to read it. The war has been won. The King in the North, gone. With his mother, wife, feeble army and their lost cause-"

Tyus remained passive, not picking up the piece of rolled paper in front of him visibly clenching his jaw. His grandfather paused when he noticed how the young lion looked.

"-you're not pleased with the news?"

"I take that you had a hand with that particular event?" His voice came out dangerously silent, but Tywin sure heard of it when he saw the old man's expression darkened.

 _Better pick your words right, young man_. He heard that in his mind with his grandfather's stern voice.

"-Grandfather. If the Freys had acted it on their own, they know the repercussions. But they still did. It's either they are fools enough to do it alone for the sake of their wounded pride or they somehow found out in a tiny bright spot in their heads what would all people gain about it."

The words, although he hadn't thought of it, slid off of his tongue smoothly. _Such a true Lannister,_ it's now his father's sarcastic remark that looms in his head. But it still worked. If he aim to please Tywin Lannister at this very moment, he succeeded by seeing a ghost of a smile plastered on the usual rigid face that Tyus was used to see ever since he learned the difference between a deer and a lamb.

"and? We won in all possible angles. That's all into it. Now, all that remains is handling Stannis Baratheon his final defeat before bringing back peace in the realm again."

 _That's it?_

Poor Greyjoys, have been pushed aside once more. He thought himself. Not that the Iron Islanders actually posed a threat, but no one can contend with the current state of the crown forces. No one but the Tyrells themselves, who holds the majority of the soldiers and the food supply of the better half of the realm. Luckily for them, the Flowers chose the King who sits on the Iron Throne rather than the one in the Riverrun. Or else, they will be the one on the edge, hiding by the comforts of the Rock.

Tyus had nothing to return as he just simply shifts in his seat while his grandfather continue to tell his tale. "Since you're married to a Stark, I'll give you the privilege of knowing that I'll name Roose Bolton as the Warden of the North before your son will come of age. Better be done sooner in that regard, Tyus."

Before holding himself, his head snapped at the old lion hearing the remark and sent a hard look at the latter.

"You asked me her hand, said that you'll take care of the north for me. Then do it, do your duty to me and put a babe in your northern wife at once. The realm don't have time to wait and never will be." Tyus doesn't know if he will deem himself lucky that he rarely heard scolding from his grandfather. But now he receives his face share. It was the same authoritative tone he heard when he refused to squire for Mace Tyrell, because he was ordered by the old lion to become a knight someday. It didn't happen. As a boy, it only bothered him a little. Since he knew that his father used to receive the worst end of the stick.

Until now, it didn't bother him that much.

He manages to keep his cool as he replied. "Grandfather, d'you really think now is the right time for that? After knowing that her family got butchered in one of their own weddings? Not to mention that her dearest husband's house is behind it."

"You're that fond of her, and yet you haven't fulfilled your part in our bargain. An easy part. Tell me, Tyus. Are you having a hard time?" Tywin's gaze hardened further at him.

Tyus prayed to the Gods, the old, the new, the drowned, the fire, and to the ones he hadn't have the pleasure of knowing yet that he keeps himself from falling through the words thrown at him. He is Tyus Lannister, son of the imp and a whore, grandson of the old lion. He is better than that.

"I suppose not, I'm sure your father has thought you in that regard."

Seeing that it is better to leave than to battle with the head of the house, he quickly stood without looking mad with anger. "Grandfather, I'll take my leave."

He earned a hard glare from his grandfather silently saying that he isn't allowed yet to leave. That made him reluctantly adding the following words against his will. "I'll do my duty as soon as I see fit." He bowed and turned at the door, never sparing a glance to the old lion whom he deemed as a mentor during his informative years. And it stays that way. His grandfather is only his mentor. His father is his family.

Walking back to his private chambers, his mind swirled with things and words that he will say once he met the inevitable- finally showing up to his wife who by now had probably known the horrible news. Tyus knew what he did was cowardly, leaving Sansa's side when he already knew what was coming. But he felt guilty, beyond guilty. All for what his house had done to her before, and it was even aggravated now, with all of her remaining family dead, or massacred in a inhumanly manner. What makes it more grave for him is that he even kept from her the information that her younger brothers in Winterfell are also dead.

Tyus aims to protect her, to shield her from the harshness of the world they lived in. But it is impossible, he knew it all too well. He don't know how to tell it to her, he also don't know why. Probably because he don't want her to be further devastated after all that she had gone through. _She may be right now_ , he thought.

 _Well, she is_

After entering their chambers, Tyus immediately heard a quiet sobbing breaking the silence that's engulfing the room. There's his wife, seemed unbothered of his presence, crying in silence. She is sitting by the window, staring at something that's not existing. If she didn't noticed him or she's ignoring him, he doesn't know. It doesn't matter to the young lion anyway. Sansa had all right to mourn, and as his husband, he will be here for her. _If she wished so._

He just sighed with his head facing the floor as he walk up to her. _Should he talk to her? Offer his condolences for a family she once had? Now lost, all because of his kin. Or should he just let her have the time to mourn by herself_ , _while silently staying by her side?_ But before he could decide, Sansa shifted how she was seated and faced him with tear soaked yes and solemn face- all served as an evidence that she didn't took the news well. _As if she will in the names of the Seven._

The young lion felt a pang in his chest when he saw that. Ever since he had this unnatural sense of caring for Sansa, whom he just knew before as the beautiful Stark girl with fiery hair of a Tully, eyes that may have captured his soul and innocence of a-, seeing his beloved in this state like this is the last thing that he would've wanted to see. Tyus made her smile in each and every way he can just to make her feel above anything else. He knew she deserve it. The feeling of being loved and cherished instead of public beatings and humiliations. In the first place, all this catastrophe shouldn't have happened. But in the end, all of the players has the blame.

But now, he realized a thing. She needs him more than ever.

Tyus approached his wife further and sat beside her. "Go on. I don't mean to disturb."

Much for his wonder, she just looked at him, still at her broken state. All in silence looking intently at him seems searching something in his face. Suddenly, he saw a single tear fell out of her eye.

Tyus' face softened further as he couldn't control himself to shut his mouth. A name of someone that matters the most for him escaped his lips.

"Sansa."

In response, his she-wolf then reached for him as he opened his arms to her. Tyus wrapped his arms around Sansa as she cried herself into oblivion.

* * *

 _ **Sansa**_

Her eyes hurt. This time, its not because of where she's staring at but because she had spent hours for crying. It seems that she was destined to mourn for her losses forever. Yet, she embraced it, oh so well. What more can she do anyway?

In addition to that, she hadn't gotten herself some sleep even if she tried to. It didn't came for her. How can she get a proper rest and slumber in King's Landing at the arms of her husband when his brothers, Bran and Rickon aren't even safe in their home. Her poor little brothers, both at the age of innocence, died by being burned by none other than Theon himself, who they all saw as an older brother and even a great friend to Robb.

Robb, her older brother, who watched over her when they were still at the greater times, is now also dead. Even if Sansa knew that her older brother's life is in danger with each passing day because of an ongoing war, she didn't want him to die. Of course not, how could she wish her own family death? But Robb still died. Not because of fighting in a battlefield in honour of the North and their father, but because of a ruthless carnage in the wedding of her Uncle Edmure and a certain daughter of Lord Walder Frey. Whilst the family of the latter are the ones who committed the horrid act, in their own feast. Hence, also breaking the guest right as the offered bread and salt didn't serve as a protection to her family but as a bait for them to feel safe and defenseless as they're killed.

If they're ever cursed, her mother, a fair and kind person who cared for her the most was also killed in the tragedy. Having her throat slit after hopelessly begging for Robb's safety and killing Lord Frey's latest wife for the failed truce. And after all that was done to her family, for the sake of their broken agreement, they even denied her mother and brother their last rites. It all became a mockery. One for her Robb's broken body sewed with Grey Wind's decapitated head. Paraded him while chanting for the King in the North for the last time, but with jeering smiles on their faces. Another for her mother, whom her corpse is probably still floating at the riverbanks of the Riverrun, thrown naked like a simple rubbish, meant to rot and get lost. Lastly, for their bannermen, who were slaughtered defenselessly in a middle of a supposed celebration, their bodies burned and even burned alive.

Sansa can't sometimes even close her eyes for a short time. Since all she could see were the image of the stories that was told to her. Firsthand seeing Bran and Rickon burned to crisp alongside Winterfell, where they all grew up with smiles on their faces. Being there to see Robb one last time, although they violated and disrespect him on the top of his horse at the parade. And her mother, _her sweet mother,_ who cared for her the most, told her that everything will be okay, and also whom she saw love between her and father. Sansa last saw her with her eyes still open, mouth agape and floating naked the the river. Her skin is now dead pale, even bluish and-.

She shakes her head to pushed down the last thoughts of her family. Although Sansa is trying her best not to think about their fates and instead shift to their old memories at home, all sharing smiles and living the normal and modest life they all used to have, she fails and continuously fails. They're all dead. Wrongfully killed. But the thing she can't accept to herself is that nobody will seek justice for their deaths. The North lost, all of her family gone. It's all her and her alone. What can she do about it?

Maybe Tyus can help her? Seek for the Freys and Lord Bolton to answer for their crimes. Her husband had all been kind to her and even loved her. Even if all she's been doing lately is to lament and succumb in silence, Tyus never left her side ever since the day she heard the news. Although it's all different since they're only sharing silence, eye glances and comforting touches from him now compared to their smiles, lively talks and kisses before.

But as much as she loves her lion, she doubts that he can help her in seeking justice. Tyus is still Lord Tywin's heir, and there's nothing much that he can do about it. Maybe someday? _Maybe._

 _Once again Sansa closes her eyes and instead of seeing one of her family's tragedy, she is currently lying on their bed, facing away from her husband. Even if her eyes are tired, her body is tired, she still couldn't sleep. How could she? Out of all of her kin, she is the one that was chosen to be spared and even live in comfort._

 _Sansa felt warmer as she felt a blanket suddenly covers her. She quickly deduces that it was her husband who seemed to have them both asleep since he also put out most of the candles' fire to dim the chambers out. His arm was wrapped at her after settling at her back. She hasn't made a single move, hoping that she will get away with it so that Tyus wouldn't mind her still awake and having difficulties in resting._

 _"They will pay for all that they've done, my love. Someday. They will pay." Her brows furrowed hearing him muttering in her hair._

 _"I swear in my name as a Lannister and all of the known Gods. I'll make them pay."_

 _Sansa can't help but to snap her head to face him. "How?" They're deemed traitors, and the city is even happy of their deaths._

 _She seemed to caught him off guard based from what she saw from him. She pressed him further. "How will you make them pay?"_

 _She looked at him for awhile, awaiting for his answer. But as disappointed as she could even get, Sansa just quietly return to her former position and pretend to fall asleep._

Could she still have their justice for the rest of her family served? The North didn't even belong to them anymore. To her. After the treachery that has been committed, Roose Bolton got the honour of being the Warden of the North and even Winterfell until her son with Tyus is born. But of course it wouldn't happen soon enough since she drank the moon tea her husband gave her telling that she's still too young to have a child. And she took it because she somehow agree with him in that notion. Now that a rightful heir is needed for the North to somehow make things right for her own peace, she can't perform her duty to sire a heir because of her weak state emotionally and bedding is on the farthest corner of her mind right now. Thankfully, her husband is a very kind man that puts her well being above his desires to force himself to her. But In exchange to that, she doesn't know when will they claim back Winterfell and make Walter Frey answer for his crimes. All she knew is that if it will happen, it is not in the near future.

 _Or not?_

Moments ago, after spending time at the Godswood, seeking peace that was lost to her, a familiar face approached her. It was Ser Dontos, the drunk knight who should've been harmed by Joffrey back then but was spared because of her words. With that she was thankful that the King listened to her at that time. He gave her a necklace, a real treasure from his family in exchange of saving his life. But it's not all that came from that. Sansa also found out that Lord Baelish's offer of an escape from the city is still standing, that she wasn't safe in the place being surrounded by enemies especially now that she is the last Stark remaining. All that she was told do, is to wait for the 'right time' to move.

Still holding the necklace under her dress, her mind was plunged deep with the option laid to her. Is she really safe here? Would she trust Littlefinger? Is it the right thing to do? And lastly, if she will be ready and have a decision when this 'right time' comes? It all burned her. But she knew one thing. Her father, mother, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon's death will not amount to nothing. _The North Remembers._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of a writer's block and got busy lately.**

 **I also apologize if you won't like this chapter. (lesser dialogue and more of the internalization) But I thought it was just right for the reactions in RW. If you do, I'm calling it now. The next wed might have more talking. Lol.**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews and all of the follows and faves! It all made the story up and running. Hope you all leave reviews again, as I say thanks in advance.**

 **x**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tyus**_

When he entered the room, the first thing he noticed is the sword that was laid on a rack. But he can't make anything out of it as it was wrapped in a cloth with their house colors. Although the tip of the scabbard slips through the covering and its shape is showing. His grandfather is on the side, standing and seems waiting for his arrival.

"You called for me? Grandfather." Tyus' tone and demeanor are still indifferent from the one he had from the last time he spoke with the old lion.

He decided to drop the facade he's always putting on whenever Tyus meets his grandfather, mainly because he can't stomach playing the game anymore. After the gruesome massacre that just happened, he realized that the game is corrupt, and you'll only have your way with it if you will also embody it and become deceitful too. Best leave it to the other players, as long as he and the people he truly cares about are unaffected. But for Sansa's case, he knew it was all too late.

"As you see, your cousin's wedding is in the morrow. All of us have little to no time to waste, but I still called you." Tywin walked closer to where the sword was sitting while still holding his gaze.

"It must be rather... important."

The old lion sighed. "To others, it is not. But to you, it may be."

Before Tyus can mutter a word to clarify his grandfather's cryptic ones, Tywin picked up the sword and removed the crimson cloth, revealing a longsword that looks grand as can be. But he somehow expected the ornate gold hilt and a roaring lion pommel from his grandfather. _A natural pride of a Lannister, I suppose, a_ _lways showing off the gold._

Tywin held out the sword to him with ease, using only one relaxed hand, much for his wonder. In return, he came closer and reached for it. His hold to the weapon reeled when it was much lighter than he expected out of the other one he held before. The heir to the Rock inspected it further and partially unsheathed it from its scabbard. He immediately closed it when he saw what he did.

 _Rippled steel, light as a stick_

 _Could it be?_

He stared back at his grandfather, and Tyus saw a pleased Tywin. That alone convinced him. "Where did you get this?"

"Do you remember the Stark's Ice? I know you do. And now that they're all gone but for your wife, who now bears our name, I think it's just appropriate to make use of it." He took the sword from Tyus and slowly covering it with the crimson cloak. "So I had the great sword melted down and reforged creating two blades. One for you and our house, one as a gift to the King for his wedding." Just as he was finished with his words, his grandfather also got the sword entirely covered with the cloth and gestured for him to take it again. "I should've also given this to you as your wedding present, but the blacksmith didn't make it on time."

Tyus' gaze is locked with the newly forged sword. Would he take it and accept all the things that happened before it was made and fell to his possession?

"I can't take it, grandfather." He stared right at Tywin's eyes.

The old lion's reach faltered, and Tyus continued, "I am no knight, and you know I am at my best in desks, council meetings and at the solar. Although I am honoured for such gift, grandfather, I truly am. I think it is better that the family's sword is at Uncle Jaime's possession." He took a few steps surveying the room. "He is the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, one of the best knights that the realm has ever seen, and most of all, he is keen on learning to fight on his last hand. I know he will prosper with it, grandfather. He is a lion, a tough one at that."

Deep inside, he knew he couldn't really take it while not remembering a single mishap that happened to his wife's family. What more on using it? Tyus held a sigh of relief when Tywin didn't snap at him. For his consolation, the typical intent gaze was retained. "I must also add that I am just the heir, grandfather. Your heir. I am still young. My time with the sword will come. Someday. But now, it belongs to your son. A man that will put the weapon into action and retain heat from the thrill of fighting."

Tywin didn't look convinced out of all of his excuses. But Tyus didn't expect him to do so. The imp spawn just hoped that he wouldn't push his way to the former, with all the words of degradation and commands.

"I thought you would like it. Finally having yourself wanting to be a knight." He put the sword back to the rack where it was sitting before. "But instead, you prefer the title of a Lord. The meeting, scheming, letting your ass rot on a chair-"

"It's about the honour." Hating to indulge himself tricking Tywin Lannister again through the ways he was thought to be by both his grandfather and father. Tyus only wanted to get away with it while not letting his guard down. Hence, the words.

The effect had the old lion's attention as he continued. "If I am a knight, I am required to have honour. Live with it. While I can be a prosperous Lord without such."

Tyus swore that he would feed any stray cats he will see, no matter the number, after this meeting.

"Reasonable."

He steeled himself from rejoicing. Tyus will remember this moment as a time where he had his way again with the Tywin Lannister. Somehow, he wanted to thank his grandfather for teaching him some of the things he knew all his life.

* * *

 _ **Sansa**_

Looking at herself through the Myrish looking glass for the nth time this morning, she still looked the same in days. Tired, empty, and hollow. But at least the tears slowed down, and the sleep somehow came by. She doesn't know if it was really a relief for her. Or, should she, has the right to be relieved in the first place?

Still, she managed to make herself look such. Earlier, she had the breakfast with the Royal Family, which seemed like an initial small feast for the King's wedding that eventually followed soon after. Sansa is somehow amazed at herself. She can dine with the people who murdered her father, had hurt her, and changed her life for good. But she always does. Not that she has a choice.

Her musings stopped when the door to her chambers suddenly opened without a knock. The last Stark tensed her shoulders and looked around to see her intruder. Only to find out it was her husband who was not present back in the earlier events. Once their eyes met, Tyus smiled at her. But it was not as warm as it used to be before she lamented for her losses. Maybe for respect? Nevertheless, she is still thankful for his shoulder whenever she needs it, which became less and less because Sansa doesn't want to be a burden to him or to anyone anymore.

Tyus then picked up a dark crimson doublet and started to get formally dressed, preparing himself to be presentable to the number of guests at the wedding feast. But Sansa knew he's not supposed to do this. He is sick, a fever he caught yesterday. She noticed it when his embrace was warmer that it used to be.

"I thought you called in sick?" Her voice, gentle as ever, now more hushed, but still laced with concern.

Tyus already fitted his boots when he looked up to her. "It's just a fever, don't bother yourself with it." He then stood up and walked closer to her. "And besides, I can't miss my cousin's wedding. Even if I can only make it into the feast, seeing that he didn't missed mine."

Now being in front of her, he stood tall, looking dashing as ever. Sansa never thought that she will ever like the blonde locks again. But she did. Thankfully, her husband's favoured his father's hue compared to the lighter ones of the Queen's and Joffrey's. She thought that helped the matter.

Noticing where his eyes are centered, Sansa prepared a lie. She always must. She knew she is terrible in this. "A new necklace of yours, my love? I haven't seen that before."

She gazed right into his eyes that were already looking at hers as always. She felt bad for herself for lying to him. But she had to. "No. It was my mother's gift at my 11th name day." Her fingers traced the gems before continuing. "The occasion calls for its purpose. It's beautiful."

Tyus didn't look convinced enough. In return, she held her breath until he turned around at come the table top and also wore his favourite rings. "Fair enough, I guess I also had to decorate myself then."

Sansa sighed and mustered the strength she needed for the day.

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

He lied to Sansa and to everyone. He knew he needs to lie down the bed and rest. But instead, he is now in the middle of the King's grand wedding feast. The food bustling everywhere. The heat of the sun burning him further. The noise seems in unison from the numerous guests abbreviated the throbbing headache that kept the foul expression on his face. But he managed to wear a mask as usual, for the sake of showmanship and to make them leave him alone for his slight suffering.

Standing at the corner, sipping his wine, he looked around, silently observing everyone. The high table, filled with his house and the new Queen's family, the Tyrells, occupying the either side ends. He realized that it was the second wedding in a short period where the two houses are in. And soon, it will be three. Ser Loras' and his aunt, seemed neither of them wanted the arrangement, but the latter is more expressive as expected.

He also gazed at the crowd. Or should he say, the guests? since they are all nobles but was still gathered and flocked at the tables just like ordinary people do in taverns. Various entertainers in any sorts of fields are also seen. Jugglers, bards, acrobats, and even people who unintentionally make fools out of themselves are present, keeping the feast alive.

"I haven't had the opportunity to tell you how sorry I was to hear about your brother."

Tyus returned his attention back to his wife, who is engaged in a conversation with the Queen of Thorns. It was a sight, like a typical grandmother playing with her grandchild's hair, asking how her day has been. However, he knew that all about them is not normal. His gaze then transfixed at his wife's necklace. Not that it was exceptional for he doesn't have the eye for pieces of jewelry, but it was noticeable enough. And aside from that, he knew himself that there's something about that necklace that he couldn't get his finger on it.

"I take that you're still not well enough?"

He saw his father at his side, following where the young lion was looking before he arrived and also shared the skeptical expression he had. Although it was discreet, he knew his father also somehow understood his suspicions. "Why don't you sit down and enjoy the feast, son. Your seat will get cold, and your wife is also in dire need of your presence." Tyrion tapped his ass to encourage him further.

"I'm fine. Go and take your seat. I'll follow you after."

Tyrion just sent a knowing look at him, but he still agreed to do so. Tyus then looked around and got enough of the surroundings. Walking up to the grand table, he encountered the Tyrell's Matriarch who just finished chatting with Sansa. She flashed him a motherly smile as he also changed his demeanor into a friendly one. "Ah, young lad finally met you. I must say you look better in person than the stories of my flowers."

"I should also say you look better in person too, Lady Olenna." _Charming. That's right my Lordship. Talk like you're not married and your wife is not close._

He heard a hearty laugh that seems genuine. "Your flattery is well received. Although we all know it's all but flattery, how can I refuse such from a handsome young lad in my withering years." Tyus smiled at her, genuine too. Feeling the lost opportunity of being unable to meet his own grandmother, Joanna Lannister. _Must've been wonderful._

"Now, go on with your lovely wife. Make sure you make her smile." Even though he doubted that he'd be able to do the second one, Tyus nodded at Olenna Tyrell and proceeded to sit beside his wife and his father at his right. After giving a kiss on Sansa's hand, he sat in silence and listened to the musicians performing the famed Rains of Castamere. Even if he knew the song all throughout his life, sometimes likened it, at times fed up with it, the present musicians are pleasant and-

"... very good! Off you go!"

"What? Why? They're good." He can help but to mutter as the performers got gold coins thrown at them by Joffrey.

"Yes. But I know you could do better, my son."

He quickly turned his head to see if Sansa heard his father's quip only to find out that she is looking at the both of them. "No, I will not. I am a terrible singer."

"Oh, you are? But I remember when Uncle Kevan gave you a lute-"

"-Father." Tyus then slowly turned to Tyrion who thankfully shuts himself up and had enjoyed making fun of his own son.

It was also the very time when Queen Margaery started her speech. He pretended to listen, hence acknowledging her purpose to help the peasants. How kind of her, considering how expensive and lavish the royal wedding is despite the costs of the war. _Well, they also paid for this wedding so why not?_

He paid attention to Sansa, who's quiet as ever despite the applause. She could've been the one that is celebrated in this feast as the queen, getting the favours of the guests and sitting beside Joffrey. But thankfully, she is not.

"My love." When he caught her attention, he continued. "A grand feast, you see. Would you like one in our wedding? If the circumstances are much pleasant that it has been."

Her look became softer, "No. It's all enough for me." Topping it all off with a gentle smile of her own, much for his gratitude. He also granted Lady Olenna's wish. _Reaching lengths, Tyus. Excellent_.

The feast continued, with more and more distasteful humiliations by Joffrey. _What can I expect? It's a fool's wedding._ But the most gravest act of all is his cousin's version of the War of the Five Kings, featuring imps. Tyus' eyes narrowed once the dwarves came out, gleefully introduced by Joffrey. His palm uncontrollably went on his face, seeing the crude acts all laid in front of them. But what makes the matters worst is the other guests' laughter aside from their King's crazy ones. One good thing to make out of it is that most of them in the high table didn't like what they see, save for the King's mother, his grandfather, and Tommen. It was pretty obvious with the hidden disgust in their faces. Even Loras Tyrell made a bold attempt to express himself by storming off of the feast, hearing his chair noisily dragged.

When it ended, he thought that the unfortunate events have now come to and end, finally making this gathering a typical occasion. But it didn't. Their nightmare has just begun, with Joffrey calling his father as the champion and ordering him to fight the others.

"... It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night."

In his rational thinking, Tyus already saw what was coming for his father. But he still got mad anyway. Who doesn't? He would've punched the walking bastard square in the nose who poured wine on Tyrion's head. But his rational self told him not to. Sansa also held his clenched fists to calm him, for which he just hid his fists on his lap. But no one can ever wipe away the contempt in his face, unless this is all done at least.

"My love, come back to me. It's time for my father's toast." He heard the new Queen. Tyus' calmed self hidden at the far corner of his brain thanked her. Wishing that she will somehow control the abomination his cousin is throughout their marriage.

Tyus just sat there after picking up the fucking goblet of Joffrey who kicked it in the first place. Aside from being the imp, his father is now also the King's cup-bearer. _Funny._ Or not. Returning to his chair, Tyus also came back with his earlier demeanor. Quietly listening to all the jabs and insults thrown at his father, which he didn't deserve in the slightest. Most of his body is tense. His hands balled into fists, his shoulders squared, his jaw clenched, and his eyes fixated at his own goblet in front of him, trying his best to ignore the fiasco.

When he noticed Tyrion came back beside him, Tyus decided it is best to call for the day. "Can we leave now? I've lost my appetite."

"Let's find out." Says his father who he smelt the wine from his hair.

As the three of them are about to walk away from the table, unfortunately, the living abomination called for his 'cupbearer.' "Uncle?" They all looked back and saw Joffrey and a piece of the newly arrived pie.

"Where are you going? You're my cupbearer, remember?"

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, Your Grace."

"No, no, no. You're perfect the way you are." Tyus tried not to roll his eyes after hearing that one.

Then the nightmare continued, he and Sansa go on the way they were until he heard frantic coughs of Joffrey, knowing that it doesn't sound right. He gazed at their direction right at the moment Queen Margaery announced the obvious. "He's choking!"

"... Help the poor boy!" Tyus quickly flickered his gaze to his father who also seems confused and worried at the same time to what was happening to his own nephew who just made fun of him like he was a fool.

The choking didn't stop. The people around him began to panic or glued to their state. He walked up closer to the stunt as his cousin collapsed with his chest first at the ground, still choking what seems to be his death. Beside him is his grandfather, who's also witnessing the present situation in a jarred state as far as the old lion can show such. Seeing the bastard, which he loathed all throughout his living years is now red faced, blood oozing from his nose, labouring for his own breath gave him inner utmost joy. But he didn't pump his fist in the air, nor he managed to show what he feels when he followed and looked at the direction where Joffrey pointed before finally drawing his last breath.

* * *

 _ **Sansa**_

She was steeled to where she stood as the people around her began to panic. Joffrey coughs. But it was different than the usual ones she used to hear. It was more of a choke, which was eventually what Margaery had said. As usual, she just watched in silence, shock and although she hated to admit but also concern as Joffrey slumped to the ground while all of the people in the high table except her turned their sole attention to the King, who's still choking face first at the ground.

Ser Jaime, the former Queen, the Lord Hand and even her husband gathered close to the scene. All occupied to what was happening to Joffrey.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice out of all the noises at the troubling scenario. "If you want to live, we have to leave."

It was Ser Dontos.

And now is the _right time_

But doesn't have a firm decision about this _yet_. Yes, she wants to leave the capital. But she's not prepared to do so. Right now. At this very moment. Hence, she remained to where she was.

If she will not leave right now? When will the right time come next? The truth is that she doesn't even know if there will be another right time. In return, her gaze locked to her husband, who stood beside Lord Tywin, absorbing what he sees. Sansa knew she has to leave. But she hopes to get a glimpse of his eyes once more. The mismatched orbs she had grown to love, loves and will love for the rest of her life. Maybe by seeing them for the last time, it will make her not to leave and avoid living without it once she does so.

Therefore, she waited.

* * *

 _ **Tywin**_

A roaring silence.

He watched in both confusion and shock as his grandson, Joffrey, stumbled into his death, while moments ago he was very alive and well. He was even ordering Tyrion around like a complete utter fool he was. But now, the wedding is a complete farce. King dying, their surroundings are in full panic, all of them are caught off guard.

His mind began thinking as soon as he walked closer to the choking lad. Assuming right that the King was poisoned in his own wedding by either what he took shortly before the signs showed up. _The pie or the wine?_

He first assumed it was the pie. But when they all looked at where Joffrey pointed using the last ounce of strength he had got before Tywin heard his last wheeze, it was the wine. Seeing Tyrion picking up the discarded poisoned goblet, he knew himself that it could have a high possibility. _Or maybe it really is_? Tyrion having Joffrey killed. It has a ring to it, though. The former had all the motivations to harm the latter, the public knows it, and even the guests knew it since he was humiliated up to the last moments of the King himself.

But will Tyrion be a kin slayer and a Kingslayer?

His thoughts were interrupted by his own daughter who just lost her son. "Take him! Take him! **TAKE HIM!"**

"No." Once Tywin heard a whisper, he glanced sideways and saw Tyus who also seem shaken up by the events and what was happening to his father.

"No!" He grabbed the young man on time before he could launch himself to the guards who are taking Tyrion away. But the young lion is much stronger than him and managed to escape from his grasp just to be pushed off by the guards. He didn't give up until Tyrion was far enough from his reach and all that just left to the young Lannister was to look back at him, with the most hopeless look Tywin ever saw out of the boy.

"Where's Sansa?"

Tywin saw Tyus' head snapped to where his wife stood before, now gone. His face bears it all. Shock, worry, confusion. But the boy quickly gathered himself and ran as fast as he can to look for the missing lady.

"Find her. Bar the gates of the city. Seize every ship in the harbour."

"Where is she?!"

"No one leaves the capital! No one!"

* * *

 _ **Tyus**_

He doesn't know where he should go. So he let his feet take him and run to wherever it will take him. Hoping like a fool that his feet's instincts are right and catch Sansa wherever she is. Dashing his way, he can't help but think why she left. Is she captured and carried away by someone who wanted a ransom out of him? But his wife would've fought, and the people around her should've noticed it in case.

Did she actually leave?

He somehow knew the answer in the back of his mind. But he ignored it and continued to run as fast as he can. It was already late afternoon, soon he the sun will come down, and darkness will take over. Making his search much more challenging, or worse, impossible since the size of King's Landing didn't help.

The gates are barred as he heard the old lion roared before he got away from the forsaken feast. He had the sea to go, but the capital is surrounded mostly by water. Tyus prayed to the gods, that when he reaches the coast, he'll find her. He promised that he would forget anything that happened today. Maybe he can run away with her? But he knew his father also needed him.

 _Why now Sansa?_

He was heading east, as the breeze became colder and colder. Hence, signaling the nearby sea waters. Not just that, but the sun was already setting. Tyus hoped that he will just find her now. For he knew that any more time of searching for her, the less chance he got of finding her. Finally having the full sight of the sea laid in front of his very own eyes, he tried to catch his breath as he stopped his tracks.

The young lion stood tall as the Rock in the West has ever been with the sea. But now without its roar, nor its might.

* * *

 **Dammit Sansa!**

 **A/N: Multiple changing POVs! It was inspired by A song of Manes and Antlers' latest chapter. I should say it is one helluva fic.**

 **Sorry if you thought the last portion of this chapter just went out of the window. I'll admit I rushed it as I got tired and easily wanted to get over the wedding. My faulttt**

 **Thank you for everybody's positive reviews. I hope you wont get tired of writing to me as I was to all of you. Also multiple thanks all the attention this werk receives. I'll keep them coming in return.**

 **Xbolt51- I'm sorry but I let her leave him. It was tragic AF since we all know what will become of her after this. *spoiler* But this is ASOIF/GoT so it's best to keep up with the darkness.**

 **Guest- I'm still undecided to the across the Narrow Sea/ To Dany storyline. Whether he will be with pop Tyrion at Essos. But I already had a plan that he totally won't and have this OC his own storyline away from the main characters. BUT that's just the plan. I also have other plans though. Which may make him meet up with the Queen's hand. IDK.**

 **If you have inquiries, just throw them at me, and thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from the OC, all belongs to the respective owners.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Jaime**_

With him walking, he sure missed the sweet noise that comes from his armour. Wearing this for most of the better time of his life, the Kingslayer had grown used to his golden garb and his white cloak. But for the past few years, it had all been different. From boring himself from standing close to Robert, his sweet sister, and children, guarding them away from nonexistent danger, to boring himself sitting in the stink of a cell that the Starks had put him in during his capture.

 _What a lovely time it is._

He realized that so much had changed during his last time in the Red Keep. Although the people still know him as the Kingslayer _, not that it'll ever change,_ he is now a cripple. A knight who has a Valyrian steel sword but cannot stand to fight with the grade of his weapon. Or, should he say a knight who can barely defend himself at all.

If he cannot stand guard for long to Bronn, a sellsword who styles himself as a knight, how could he even protect the Royal Family as he is the Commander of its Kingsguard?

And so he failed, the king is dead

 _His son_ is dead

A poison. Joffrey was killed by a poison from drinking his wine during his own wedding. Another death from a wedding, he mused. It is not a common feat that people are dying in the heat of celebrating a wedlock. But what's more uncommon about the past events is that it is Kings, who are dying in these feasts. From the hands of the Freys, Robb Stark, and at their own care, Joffrey.

Apparently, his little brother is now confined in the black cells for killing the King. A trial will be held to prove his innocence _or his guilt_ for he knew that no matter how will Cersei and his father do it, Tyrion will be and still be deemed as guilty. But despite all these allegations, he isn't fooled.

His brother would never do it. Jaime knew he shared no love to Joffrey, as the boy is hard to love at all, but Tyrion is wiser and better than having himself called kinslayer. But their sister thinks the otherwise, and probably won't stop until she sees their youngest sibling's head up on a spike. At all costs, Cersei will see to it. That's why he is not blind to all the witnesses she paid and threatened just to spit out foul farces about Tyrion. She'll do all for her children, all for Joffrey. Even if the boy is no good, he had to admit himself.

Aside from Cersei's ruthless efforts to put Tyrion down, there's also their father, who will serve as a judge in the trial. _Gods be damned,_ for he knew what is about to go down after hearing his father's involvement with all these. Jaime knew that this is a chance Tywin won't pass just to finally get rid of his least favoured son. He knew better. Before Tyrion could even step inside the hall for his trial, he is already guilty. Good for dead.

Their father also had his own steps to secure Tyrion's loss in the trial. Probably his brother's sole hope- having his son as a witness.

But of course, Tywin Lannister already have his own way before they knew better. The old lion had the boy locked in a chamber in the Tower of the Hand. On a simple reason of keeping him away from indulging himself from wine and any other drink that could make him intoxicated. After a few days of having the boy found at the most random places he could be in the morning, close as dead could be but still breathing, the old lion had enough and ordered Tyus to be confined in a chamber set at the Tower until further notice. The boy had said to argue, but the old lion is the old lion and always had the last word whether you like it or not, willingly or forcefully.

With that, the boy cannot participate in the upcoming trial and cannot even pay a visit to his father in the cells. And as much as he would've wanted to escape, his place is heavily guarded, and the boy is wise enough not to cross Tywin for he knew that it is up for him whether harm would come it's way to Tyrion. _A boy can hope._

He finally ceased walking after such climb in the Tower, stopping in front of a door. It was his favourite nephew's _designated_ chamber. Or should he say, cell? Much fancier and convenient. But Jaime knew that even if the room is filled with flowers and all awe, it has the same worth. He nodded at the two guards on the either side of the door to gave him space when he knocked. Jaime waited in silence, but he received no response. He looked at the guards for he might have thought that the boy had his own roguish ways again and had escaped. But the men looked sure and Jaime proceeded to open the door.

 _Silence_

He closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the chambers. He looked around and found nothing suspicious, but the things are messy. _A servant must've arrived in here?_ He thought. Jaime's own footsteps and breathing are all he heard as he walked further. But after nearing the bed, a soft snoring filled his ears. It was Tyus', who's sleeping peacefully with one of his arms sprayed out of the side of his bed. A goblet was on the floor beside his arm, thankfully empty for it might've spilled its content on the carpet. _Wine_ , he assumed.

Jaime stood and watched him in silence for a short while, before deciding to come back later for a word with him. But before he could turn around, he heard the boy groan. "Uncle?"

The bewildered broken voice of his nephew put a small smile on his lips, "yes, it is I."

Tyus sat up while wiping the sleep from his face. "What are you doing here? You didn't say you'd come. You should've said...- so I had received you in a better state."

"It doesn't matter. I think I already saw you in your worst." Jaime japed.

Silence gripped them when the boy didn't respond to him from what he had expected from him. The Tyus he knew would probably throw something at him at the time he's with him. A quill, cup, pillow, gem, probably anything in sight. But now, his nephew just threw silence at him. All nothing and a searching gaze. No doubt he is also affected by what is happening at had happened lately. But he wondered _how much._

"I just wanted to talk with the favourite nephew of mine. You probably wanted some company." He continued to stand, awkwardly.

The gaze is still directed at him. Right in his eyes. But it is not as deadly as the ones his father gives him. It is just hollow and cool. "Indeed. Desperately. Grab yourself a seat."

So he did, and the boy put on a tunic and fixed his tousled hair somehow. "Although Podrick often drops by here, I'm still in dire need of company. Especially if it's from my favourite uncle."

Tyus' tone unsettled Jaime. He knew it supposed to brighten things up, but it didn't. It's all forced. He knew the boy too well. The last thing he would've wanted from Tyus is to shield himself from him. From who he really is, much like what he's been doing to all aside from him, Tyrion, probably Podrick and to his lady wife.

His oath to Catelyn Stark immediately comes into his mind. The damned thing should've been solved if the lass isn't missing. But the gods are kind to him. Always has been.

"The honour will always be mine." Jaime had looked around the chambers before he continued, "how are you settling in your new room?" As casual as it gets, it's for a good start.

There was a noticeable pause before the boy answered him. "I'll be bold and tell you that I am glad I was put in here instead of my old ones." Tyus poured himself wine and drank it all at once. "Did you know that days after my dearest lady wife left, you can still smell her from our sheets. Fantastic." Jaime realized that he sounded more like Tyrion now. _If his brother would be her_ e.

Yes, Sansa Stark's disappearance bothered him the most, and it is certainly not coincidental. Even from a servant's point of view, aside from Tyrion, she is the one who would've had the hand on Joffrey's death. After all that was done to her family, of course, it would've been her. They literally erased the Starks off of the map. Surely she won't just sit with them and do nothing? But she's a lady, from the family of branded traitors alone in the capital. If it was her, someone helped her in great lengths about the poison and escaping King's Landing.

Jaime then looked at the boy in front of him. Sitting on his bed, still drinking wine, it was all of a familiar sight to watch. Surely he'd seen this before. A young lord, in probably one of his worst states, looking hollow and drowning in wine. It's all the same. Except for the missing lying whores in the bed, the hell of a build the man has and the hair and beard as black as night. He shook the vision away and instead saw his nephew. Tyus is a man grown now. Much different from the boy approaching such from the last time he saw him. The warmth in those odd eyes are missing, and his face is now solemn, instead of the bright and charming ones he had before.

He chided himself of the thought of his nephew probably conspiring with Sansa of doing the crime. Well, from the mess Tyus has become, the loss of such a wife is not well received. In addition to that, the boy suffered from being literally held away from everyone, especially from his father who became the primary suspect in the murder.

Jaime now understood the purpose of wine.

Maybe he could do something to have the two meet once in awhile? It won't hurt to serve his chances of sneaking Tyus out to the dungeons for a short while. Or, requesting such from his father would also work? Jaime doubts that. As if Tyrion mattered to Tywin? Especially his relationship with his own son. He also thought that his father kept Tyus away to put some distance between the latter and Tyrion. The old lion knew how the boy mattered to Tyrion. He just took advantage of the fact.

Another awkward silence embraced both of them before Jaime speaks up again. "Tyus." Gaining the boy's attention with his gaze back at him. "I know you love the girl. You're not fooling me of all people." His tone turned serious and hushed.

"And?" His nephew just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you here? When is the last time you drank water instead of wine? Are you just going to sit here and do nothing? Why won't you seek her out?" He threw a barrage of questions and suggestions at the boy. Tyus received some scolding, but Jaime gave it not as his uncle, but as a friend. The truth is that he hated seeing the boy, especially Tyrion's son doing what Robert did before. Lyanna Stark died. But not Sansa. He still has a chance if he does act on it.

"If I caught her then what? What in the world would happen if I take her back here, uncle Jaime?" Tyus' response is all calm, but there is a particular fervor in his voice. "I'm sure you knew better, and I'll tell you this for once, uncle. My father and my wife are both innocent of the things all of you accuse them. I'm not going to convince you, for I am just telling you what I know and what I thought out of what happened."

Jaime shifted in his seat from what he have heard. He's not here to acquire evidence from the boy, to help the upcoming trial upon the death of his King. He is here as an uncle, who seek the company of the boy he knew ever since he was born. His troubled nephew, who he had taken a liking and found himself sometimes wishing, that his own seed had turned out like him. But they didn't, from what the gods had judged him and Cersei of all that they've done.

"And uncle, I must remind you that I am merely trapped in this room." Tyus gestured at their surroundings. "I don't even have any weapon with me and a regular sized window to appreciate the sights brought by the Tower. Pity."

Yes, the room basically didn't have a window aside from the small ones positioned high enough that he have to raise his arm just to reach it. Just for the purpose of the sunlight. Jaime sighed, his father really got the boy covered. Offering no chance of escape knowing that Tyus is highly capable with that.

"And you haven't seen your father ever since the wedding. I take it."

The boy just smiled sadly. "My, yes." He put down the cup before continuing, "It's my fault, really. Should've sneaked up at the cells before I got locked up. While I still can. But well, I chose to act like a fool and spent my time drinking the shit out of me." Tyus stares nowhere and chuckles. "You should've seen how grandfather looked like when he saw me back then. There, I finally became an embarrassment. Ha! Such a great feeling."

 _Yes, it is, my dear nephew._ Jaime also knew the look all too well. He was a recipient of it before. And still, today, whenever his father saw his armour and white cloak, he never ceases to notice a glint of it every once in a while.

He decided to change the matter, "I'll take the pleasure and bring you the news that your father's trial is in a few days. He is given a chance to defend himself in the eyes of both gods and men. Tyrion can present his own witnesses to prove his innocence." While finishing, Jaime took a piece of a grape from the plate Tyus handed to him.

The boy just snickered but his face is still serious, "piss on that. Podrick already told me about this." He leaned closer to him with a hushed voice. "You and I both know that my father is deemed guilty from the time his arrest was ordered by Joffrey's mother. I cannot be his proper witness in that damned trial for Tywin Lannister kept me here. And you, uncle. I know you think that my father is innocent as a babe, but you won't present yourself either."

Jaime just stared blankly at the boy. _It seems that the barrels of wine haven't got in my nephew's head after all._ He knew himself Tyus is right. "You're saying he's good as dead, Tyus. Such a foul thought of a son to his father. There are judges on trial other than the father. I think he has a chance." He tried to be sympathetic at least.

The boy looked incredulously at him. "So you've thought. Yes, I'd like to think as such, but did you know that your sister might have threatened the whole Red Keep just to get people pose as a false witness for your brother." The boy sighed. "It's all hopeless if you'd only depend on that fucking trial for my father's safety."

It rang a bell in Jaime's head. _If you'd only depend on that trial..._

 _Is there another way?_

 _... of course._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this was rather short. It should've been another part of a chapter, but it blew up again. Anyways, new chapter!**

 **Mr. Black64- Thanks for your response. Sorry if I didn't make it clear that he withdrew from playing games with Tywin after the atrocity of RW. But that's what I would've liked to imply from the last chapter. Huehueheu**

 **Mpowers045- He will SEE her again! ;)**

 **Also, if anyone has the same concern, you'll see more of those dwindling obedience the next chapters. I'm ready to explain lol. So again, just leave a note or a review if it bothered you.**

 **Lastly, sorry if you won't or didn't like his actions and response after all that had happened. He is not a gary sue or some shit. He also got some shitty demons in him. Feels and all that. Whether it is bullshit or not.**

 **Thanks for taking the time off reading this story! Much Luv**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cersei**_

She sat on a chair in a certain chamber, facing a familiar face she knew all too well. But the said face looks different out of all the times Cersei had seen it. Now, he looks more mature with a ghost of a beard on his face. His hair is tousled and slightly longer than the neatly groomed ones she's noticed he usually looked. But the eyes are still the same. Mismatched, cold and still. Staring right into hers.

Ever since she had seen her little brother's boy, Cersei had always wanted to dispose of him herself. Get rid of him, away from her family. Far away as possible. But she didn't manage to do that. She doesn't know why, but her father took the boy under his wing from the time she has heard the news that her imp of a brother is found after a year-long hiding with his bitch. Apparently, aside from marrying a vile slut, Tyrion also got her with a child. Back then, she immediately burned the letter that carried that disgusting news. _How could that dwarf dishonor the name of the lion like that? Their name. Her name._ What could she expect out of Tyrion anyway?

But what made her mad the most is that her father, the famed Tywin Lannister himself, took care of the boy. She doesn't remember how many times she wanted to roll her eyes every time the mere thought of it crosses her mind. _Why did father didn't kill the boy when he was handed to him from the very first time?_ She thought. Surely he would've found a way to get rid of him without drawing the notion of him being a kinslayer. But her father didn't. If she's still living in Casterly Rock, the babe won't last a day or two there.

And now, the imp spawn of a boy she despised is now the heir of House Lannister. She couldn't stomach how the old lion allowed such a disgrace to inherit the house. Surely there are much better options. Not Tyrion of course, and Cersei knew his father also thought the same, much to her relief. Not Jaime for he will be beside her in the capital protecting their children, and she must admit that her beloved twin brother knew a little or nothing about how to play the game. That makes her, the best person to inherit her father's glory.

Why not her? She always has the intentions to bring prestige to their House. In fact, that was all she has done her life after being the queen of the realm and being the mother of the King, Prince, and princesses alike. Now, House Lannister is the most powerful house in the seven kingdoms. Not just in the Westerlands like what her father has done but in the whole realm. They are on top, and no one can rival them. Not the Tyrells, not the Martells and especially not the Starks.

But her imp of a brother and his halfwit son who styles himself as a Lannister succeeded to trick the old lion and eventually handed their house's future to its demise.

 _And she won't let that happen_

She is about to succeed in taking out Tyrion. Permanently and mainly for the sake of her beloved cub, Joffrey. Cersei won't let the imp get away with this. Not until she's alive, no one must harm her children. She will make him pay, in more ways than one as Lannisters always pay their debts.

She felt a sudden grip in her heart when the image of her dying son flashed in her mind. It was painful. The horror of having your own son struggling to live in your own arms will forever be engraved on her. Yes, Joffrey may not be the most tender child of all, but she still loves him. And deep inside she knew that Joff loved her too.

How could Tyrion harm such a child? He was his kin, his own nephew, his King. And Sansa? That light-headed girl. Proving her guilt in the most obvious fashion of running away right after seeing that her son is lying on the ground with bloodied handsome face.

After a few days from now, she will avenge her cub's death. Even if it was just Tyrion, who will receive what the murderers deserve. She is sure Sansa will receive her due soon, but now, her focus is on Tyrion's. Cersei has been running her plans smoothly, as she expected. And from the void in her hear from mourning the loss of her son, it somehow gave her joy that her little brother wouldn't get away and have that ugly face of his on a spike at the halls. To serve as a warning to anyone who crosses her, and it might also scare pests for that hideous face the gods had given to Tyrion. _Gods_

Although it isn't necessary, she still decided to waste some precious time and drink wine with his vile brother's creation. Cersei learned from the servants that the imp spawn became a living mess after his father's imprisonment and his wife's disappearance. _Poor boy,_ a mock for him, just like what his life has been. Knowing that the boy could hold his own drink, probably the best trait he got from his drunken father, she decided to have his company for awhile since they're somehow on the same page as of the moment. His expense, much to her delight. This will serve as to entertain and brighten her spirits up from mourning Joff. Without straying away from the main reason why she's here.

She took a piece of a sliced apple before breaking the silence, "I also brought some food if you don't mind. I thought you don't have enough for yourself and a visitor."

The boy leaned in his chair. "I suppose. What food shall I have? I only take what they only give me, your grace or should I say, my lady?"

Cersei didn't mind it. "Still your queen, my sweet nephew." There was a sudden bitter taste in her tongue, but she continued, "here, have yourself some liberties." She gestured to the food for him to take.

Tyus just looked at it. Then she proceeded to take some for herself to prove that there's no poison. "I do not use poison. Although it is said to be a woman's weapon, I don't. Unlike the other men I know..."

For the boy's credit, he just smiled dryly, without humour, then ate some for his own. "If you're here to say to my face that my father killed your son, go ahead. I'm getting tired of it."

It is now Cersei's turn to smile, slightly. "That's a shame. But the truth was once said to be music in one's ears. Did you know that Tyus?"

He made a face of what appeared to be an approval. "Yes, it is. Although you might have mistaken the truth that you knew with full utter shit. But yes, truth is good. May be great."

She poured him wine from the same pitcher, and they both drank it. "Do you love your father, Tyus?"

The boy's eyes stared at hers in a split of a second but it flickered away quickly, "do you love Joffrey, your grace?"

The lack of respect for his son's name angered her, and she tried her best not to show any of it. She's here to have some entertainment anyway. "Your queen asked you a question, nephew. Better answer it."

"If her Grace insists, then yes. I do. And I take that you love your son?" She hated the manner this boy is talking to her. It reminds her of Tyrion.

"A mother always loves their children. More than anything in the world."

Cersei saw a ghost of a sad smile that seems genuine. It looked quite the ones her twin used to give her when she mentioned her ambition to become a queen and marry Rhaegar. The boy slowly nodded, but he kept his cold stare at her. After sipping wine, she started _the talk_. "You don't think your father is the one who put the poison in Joffrey's goblet? Why? Because he is your father and you love him, I guess."

Tyus only blinked before answering. "Quite, your grace. That is one of my reasons. But I only thought that if father really did it, his plan is of the fool's. He made it clearer that the sun that he is the one who killed the King. In front of King's Landing and especially, to you."

This boy is really holding Tyrion in high regard. The monster should be honoured. _Honour._ A folly. "How could you remain blind to a murderer and a traitor then defend your father? You may be held accountable for treason, Tyus. Be careful." She exclaimed.

 _Or you might get killed too_

Apparently, if this boy in truth, knows nothing of Tyrion's doing, he is no doubt a fool. How can he claim Tyrion is innocent? The motive, the scene, the act, all of it. It is obvious. _Very obvious._ To the point that you have to just open your eyes and see what happened.

Tyus didn't answer. He just sat there, still with a gaze that regards her coolly. That's the look he always gives at her whenever they met. Ever since the boy is younger, it seems that the lad didn't smile like any other children his age. Much like her father. She was disgusted by the fact that the imp spawn is trying hard to mimic the old lion. No matter what Tyrion's son will do, making himself more like Tywin Lannister, he will still be a son the vile dwarf and a whore and no real Lannister. _Unlike her_

Cersei stood up and slowly walked around. "Regardless of what your father had done, even if it's already clear. A trial will still be held for him. For the king's justice should remain fair, in the name of the gods." She turned back to the boy as she continued, "what a waste of time, I must admit."

She instantly became annoyed of hearing fingers tapping rhythmically on the table. "I concur, your grace. It is such a waste of time."

She slightly cocked her head to the side after hearing it from Tyus. Giving nothing but a knowing look as her response, gesturing him to continue, as he did so. "I'm not a fool, aunt. You, I, and probably all of the Red Keep knew that this trial is a complete sham! And if you're trying to arrange that 'justice' or whatever you just said, can you, please make it a little more discreet?" His tone was all dangerously calm, but his eyes give it all for him.

With that, Cersei tried not to snap at Tyus even if her hand is itching to slap the hell out of him. No, she tried her best to calm herself. She won't touch this odious creature either. Entertainment is what she came for here anyway. A moment to be away from the memories of her fallen cub. "A queen can do what she pleases, Tyus. Someone who has all the power to deal with the man who killed her son in her very presence will also do the same for me."

"Father didn't kill your son."

She sipped another wine that tastes sweet as usual. "So it's Sansa then?"

His face remains blank. "Neither. She would never do that."

 _Then why is she not here?_ She asked him in her mind. But somehow, if Joffrey is still alive and unharmed, she would've been happy that Sansa is gone. She knew herself that she couldn't bear the fact that the little dove would be the Lady of the Rock in the near future. Casterly Rock deserves so much better.

"That girl can't even harm a fly, aunt Cersei. Aside from the fact that she is missing, what makes you think that she is also a part of a grand scheme that paid off?"

She sighed, "similar thing they've said about the girl's father. The honourable Ned Stark. They say he may be the best of the realm in that regard, and yet, he became a traitor and executed by my son. I can't see why it shouldn't be applied to his daughter, for Robb Stark also done the same."

Never bothering if he will counter her, she still continued her story. "I remember the day when he showed up in the court when Joffrey was already sitting on his throne, where he was always destined to, with the usual hard face he got and the company of the city watch. He proclaimed in a certain manner the last false wishes of Robert in front of all of us, practically giving him power over everyone. A feeble attempt of his. He thought he already has the politics in King's Landing under his heels. Trusted anyone that presented themselves to him, much like in his wasteland home. But the moment Petyr Baelish held a knife to his throat, the time he realized he was wrong."

He raised a brow at her, "Baelish is one of those people that he trusted, I suppose?"

She gave him a slight smile as her answer before the boy continued, "and Baelish is one of your men now? Isn't he, your grace?

You put a lot of trust to him. Knowing that he can... stray."

 _This boy can use his mind somehow,_ she thought to herself. "Power itself is so powerful that it attracts men who wanted it for themselves, Tyus. Promise them a taste of it and they will stumble at your feet like beggars. It is an amazing sight."

Tyus looked at her intently. "One must savour it while it lasts. Don't you agree, your grace." He raised his goblet for an informal toast, and all he received is a glare for her. That is all Cersei can give him.

 _Yes, my sweet nephew. While it lasts_

* * *

 _ **Tywin**_

Once he had the spare time, Tywin immediately have himself on his way to Tyus' chambers. This act has fought through and through in his mind multiple times. He should've given the order indirectly through Jaime or one of his men for his convenience and also to put more time into many important things particularly in the current mess they're in. But he wanted to see the boy himself before he will be sent home.

From what he had seen from Tyus a few days before and after the the King's wedding, the boy he thought the bright cub of his pride that would continue his legacy is not the same boy that usually pose a challenge to him when they're playing cyvasse on his solar. Tyus became a drunkard, soft and weak. _The apple didn't fall far from the tree,_ Tywin thought to himself.

But somehow, a side of him he ought to bury understood what his grandson is going through these times. _Losing a wife, much like he lost his a long time ago._ The same time Tyus' abomination of a father was brought in this world, only just to remind him how his beloved Joanna left it. It still affected him, in more ways than one every time he was forced to remember that his wife died just to have Tyrion live. Only to be a walking disgrace that the count of his breath is equivalent to the times he had shamed the very house Tywin worked hard to build upon.

Indeed, his Joanna has her life wasted away just for an excuse of a living curse that was inflicted upon him by the Gods after all that he had done.

It was all still fresh for him. _And it will always be_

"You will go home to Casterly Rock at the first light." Tywin didn't waste any time when the door was closed behind him and even before a seat was properly offered to him. His eyes immediately found the boy's, which seemed to find his visit most unexpected before flashing it back to the ones he used to see from Tyus.

Tywin inspected his grandson, and thankfully, he is in his usual self today. Not the drunkard, his men, found a few days ago sleeping by the fountain and the next day at the docks. It was good riddance that only a few people saw him and the deed of dragging him back to the proper, hence lessening the shame that it might bring to their house with only the whispers of the heir of the Lannister name being dead drunk and waking up in random places because of a bloody liquor.

He didn't wait and let a third day happen to have Tyus being found at the grounds and the old lion have the boy transferred to his very chambers now, at the height of the Tower without any chance of sneaking to commit more utter foolishness. Although Tywin also did it because he wanted the boy away from his children. From both Tyrion and Cersei. For two different reasons, of course.

Away from Tyrion, knowing that the vile creature brings nothing but to pull Tyus with him and his dark, shameful ways. It is best to press distance between the two. Especially now that Tyus is in a dangerous time that he is straying away from what he ought to be, while Tyrion is a murderer that needs to be rid off immediately. _It's been a long time coming,_ Tywin thought. And he won't let the present chance given to him wither just to get rid of the dwarf. Surely, he will take advantage of it. _Only a fool would slip this up anyway._

Away from harm that his daughter might inflict to Tyus. He is very much aware of Cersei's intent on harming the boy for a foolish reason that he is Tyrion's child. _A son for a son_ , he heard her mutter herself absently. But Tywin won't let that happen. Aside from Tyus' latest behavior, he is the future of his house. The best from what his descendants have to offer. And notably, he, himself molded Tyus' thinking on how to play the game, dominate it, and what it takes not to be played while at it. The old lion won't allow him gone. _He's too variable._

Hearing that Cersei came to Tyus yesterday, Tywin didn't stray and deliver his order as soon as he can while the boy is not harmed. Though his grandson appeared without a scratch, he will still send him back to the rock. Originally, he should've sent him the day after the wedding, but the hells went loose.

He hesitated to hand the boy the parchment that will grant him the power to rule the west under his heed. Tywin thought that Kevan should govern at a short time before Tyus got back to his better self, but the boy appeared to be fine now. Except for the unruly locks that seemed longer than it used to, when before, Tyus kept it clean and tidy. Also, the ghost of a beard on his face made him look older than he used to observe from his grandson.

When Tyus slowly nodded, he dropped the question. "What happened to you?"

The young man bears a face of slight confusion. "Pardon, grandfather?"

"What have you become the last few days?"

There was a short moment of silence before Tyus slumped his shoulders and sighed. "A lot happened the last few days, grandfather. The King, my cousin, died of poison in our presence. My father, imprisoned of being accused of the said act and will be sentenced to his death. Same with lady wife, since she's suddenly nowhere to be found and there's a high chance that she won't be anytime from now."

Tyus mirrored him with shifting with his hands on his back before continuing, "So I grieved. Yes, it is. I grieved for Joffrey's loss, Sansa's and my father's impending ones. Though you will say I am acting foolish, I'll say that it's just proper to mourn for family, grandfather."

Tywin breathed heavily with his nose. "Grieved?! Grieving doesn't make weak men, Tyus. It doesn't make you act like the very craven that you're becoming. Stop putting the blame on others when you did that to yourself."

He lost his feeble lord of a father. He lost his beloved Joanna. He lost his brother and cousins at war. And he didn't resort to making a fool out of himself. It is all Tyus' choices, and all he know is that this needs to stop.

 _He didn't raise his wife's murderer's son just to fail him_.

Tyus didn't mutter a word, nor open his mouth as it was pursed tightly along with his jaw clenched. With the same sharp stare that he used to see at the boy whenever Tywin knew something upset him or didn't come through his way back home. Tyus had that stare since he is a child and it impressed him somehow. Knowing that he will look strong and demand the people around him immediate obedience that Tywin had the luxury of having in his rule.

He took a step closer and put a heavy hand on his grandson's broad shoulder. "Fix yourself at once, Tyus. You're a Lannister, and especially, you're my heir. There is no room for your newfound foolishness and being meek. Now that we have our enemies in unexpected corners."

Tyus blinked away his sharp eyes and slightly tilted his head to the side. "By your will, grandfather. Give me the journey, and I swear this will be the last time you'll see me like this."

The old lion's gaze lingered at the boy before revealing what he is hiding with his other arm to Tyus.

And the boy took it with his own matching stare at him.

 _Of course, he will._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the looong delay. I succumbed to laziness. Anyhow, thank you for reading!**

 **: 1.) yes they will... somehow. though it still subject to change 2.) I am clinging to his own storyline with a certain known character I had in mind. Though I still might attach him to Tyrion's, only time will tell.**

 **And if you guys thought he might do well in canon, why not? just drop them suggestions off to me. x**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Tyrion**_

Aside from sleeping, there's nothing more delightful to do but to stare at the walls when he can somehow picture light passing through. As if the sun is bright and all other usual things. And if it's night, he is would stare blankly at the darkness of the room he's in. _Of the cell that he's in._

But he doesn't really know whether it's day or night outside.

And truly, there's nothing else he can do here but to wait for his impending death.

A cruel jape, he tells himself. For there is a trial, to test him for the grave crime that he committed. Against family. Against the King. Against the Realm.

A week or two he is a family with the most powerful House in the realm. Holds a respective power for his position in the Small Council, and happily drinks with his son and companions.

But now he is a celebrated traitor who killed the King. His nephew. A kinslayer.

As much as he would like to tell himself there is much hope for there is a trial held to prove his innocence, _he already told this himself as much as possible for the sake of bringing brightness to his soul to light up his cell somehow,_ he knew himself he must thank both his father and sister for putting much effort with a false trial to maintain the image of justice in the realm.

He is smart enough to know from the start that aside from the upcoming trial, his family is also working for his fashionable demise. Tyrion will also thank them again for this. Someday. He is sure of it. For a Lannister never fails to pay thei-

 _Footsteps_

Someone is approaching his damned cell. Tyrion wondered who it might be since he just sent Podrick away for his own good. _His squire he came to admire during his lordship._ He silently wished that sending the boy away will be a much safer path for him than keeping him around.

His thoughts whisked away when Tyrion noticed that the footsteps already ceased to be heard in exchange of light shuffling of his door. The little lord just stared at the direction of the entrance, or to where he thought it is. If his sister got tired of putting up all the fancies of having him charged guilty and eventually get killed for a quicker and a more convenient way by sending assassins for his life to end, he will welcome it.

Not that the thought of death haven't become his friend during the past few days, and not that he can defend himself from his attacker.

If he is an attacker.

But he isn't, and the man he saw when his door opened carrying a torch is none other than his son, Tyus.

Tyrion is hungry at this very moment, but he is certain that he approached his son as quick as his legs can take him to give his boy a fierce hug. Not even sparing a single thought of getting burned by the torch. Surely, not a single fuck was given to that, his son is here! _His Tyus, his pride._ The person who embodies his efforts of redeeming himself.

Redeeming from his father's curses of Tyrion being born as a failure. Instead, he gave the old lion a cub what he wanted. As a result, giving the creature who killed his beloved Joanna constant worries of losing his own son, Tyus, for their deal.

Redeeming himself from what the people see him as. An Ill- mannered, vile and a drunken whoremonger who spends his family's wealth to sins. Instead of changing what the people perceive of him, he took an effort for being a father and raised his son as a complete opposite of the said qualities attached to his name. Though he is not completely what the folks, both noble and small folk alike branded him, Tyrion thought he can't change the notion despite all the effort he will put in. But through his son, he can.

He will always be the imp. And Tyus will always be the imp spawn.

And lastly, his son redeemed him from himself. Giving him a family he didn't have. _A family that loves him and didn't despise him._ A living proof that he is and can be a better person than what he thought he could ever be. Although he still has flaws, aside from being a dwarf, he knows that there is someone who will accept him for who he is.

And it will be Tyus.

Tyus whose hair was slightly longer than before and grew a slight beard to adorn his face. _Was it just a few days?_

"Father."

"My son."

He noticed his son's eyes got a bit watery through the light of the torch he held to match his smile. Tyus blinked before standing up and setting the torch on the wall.

"I brought you bread and fruits. The great tasting ones. Enough for a couple of days or three, depends on how you manage to eat them." He sat close to him while suddenly bringing out a huge pouch full of the said luxuries. Surely Tyrion didn't notice it earlier?

"The guards allowed you to bring them here didn't they?" He said while still looking at the laid food and picked a bread.

"They did. Although they didn't know they did." Tyus jovially added.

He took a huge gulp out of the bread and stared worriedly at his son. "You should be a lot careful Tyus. I think you have an idea how Cersei would love to have his hands on you, after what happened."

Tyrion all heard for a reply is an immediate sigh from his son, so he silently grumbled, "That woman is desperate. Using gold, blood and even titles to have people testify against me. At this trial." He balled his fist on this breeches, "I know, I know she will resort to this. How could I not."

"Words won't prove anything father."

He looked up to his son's face and he saw Tyus staring up through the flames of the torch. "No matter how many people she will have in the court speaking ill of you, words are still just words. Same with accusations. I can pay people to do the same for your defense but I bet having Tywin Lannister sitting in that council will be the problem."

"He wants me gone," Tyrion muttered to himself.

"So was I." Tyus also whispered.

His eyes widened at his son with the boy's confession. But before he could retort, Tyus added, "The old lion wants me to flee the city, to return to the rock, rule in his stead like he did for his father. Says I should leave at the first light."

"You should go." It seemed that Tywin Lannister didn't withdraw his son's inheritance even if Jaime already came back. A lone good news he heard for quite some time now. At least his son will be a lot safer in the haven of the Rock ironically protected by the old lion from Cersei while he will be sentenced to death by the very man.

"I don't really want to, father." He heard a bite in Tyus' voice. "I want to stay here, or even come back here if they forced me to. You know I can do that. Tywin Lannister can go hunt me down and fuck himself but I will never receive any command from him after I left this place tomorrow."

"You are the only family I have, father, and I will come back for you."

Tyrion smiled in the inside hearing Tyus' whining like a child again, he found it endearing. Since he is on the verge of having his head cut off and not seeing his boy again, "what will happen if you come back for me, my son? You'd kill them all at night?" He japed. A poor one.

Tyus shifted closer to him and held his shoulder, "as I've said father, you are my family. I would've done anything to save you. And I know I've been a fool for the past few days grieving for what hadn't happened yet, but I would do anything to save you. I can testify for you if you want even if it's pointless, your champion for a trial of combat, sneak shreds of evidence and put the blame on others, father. Anything in my ability to clear your name."

The proclamation all made by his son warmed his heart in this cold dark cell. It also gave him hope that he can live through this. He is innocent after all. And if Cersei can twist truths to get what she wants, she can't control fate deemed by the will of the gods. Hence, an idea sprang to his mind. "I also have your uncle Jaime. He is also family."

He is not sure if he saw Tyus just rolled his eyes but maybe he did when he replied, "uncle Jaime is held by the cock, father. You know that. He can do anything that I can which is nothing. Not unless it is treasonous and he had the initiative to commit it for you. That for which I do not know..."

 _Kingslayer and a kinslayer in one house, such legacy they brought for House Lannister. Father would surely be proud._

And basically, Jaime will be _probably_ mad at him for _allegedly_ killing Joffrey, his _nephew._ Aside from that, his elder brother got his sword hand cut off, hence, affected his fighting skill that he even commissioned Bronn to teach him. Maybe he could his shield about it too. But definitely, he won't have to risk Tyus' life for that, Tywin's precious heir and all.

Silence plunged at them for quite some time before his son got up and dusted himself, "it's probably late now, I must prepare for my journey later. And you must have some sleep."

"So it's night when you came here? How could I even assume that there are guards who saw you and even the food you brought here?"

"You must be really hungry than you knew, father."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back bitches. Has it been six months?

Well, sorry for being absent and all, I got myself a job and time to write became scarce. But I will still continue and upload the story as far as the plot I've already written can take me.

Yes, I've read the whole story again and yes, a revision will come its way but I think I will finish whatever plot I've already written in my notes before revising it.

Btw, thank you for the faves and follows this work still gets after being inactive! x


End file.
